Is This Me?
by NellyBear85
Summary: Bella had joined the Volturi Guard. A new life and is stronger. But, she is a very different Bella. Alice doesn't recognize her, but Edward still wants her. How does her new husband feel about that?
1. Unexpected

Chapter 1 – Unexpected

When they found me, I wasn't the person I was before. It was just the mere shadow of Bella Swan. Bella Swan was nothing without her heart. And her heart, my heart was gone, searching for its wandering Romeo. Trying to remain normal for Charlie, I was busy cleaning the living room when someone knocked on the front door. My eyes looked toward the hall, wondering who was here. No one came to see me anymore. Not Angela, Jessica or Mike. Outside, there was a thick layer of snow on the ground. Even in my truck, I didn't want to drive in it.

The snow and ice brought back more memories that I locked away. Another knock pounded on the door, almost making it shake in its frame. Opening the door, a towering man dominated the doorstep. He looked down at me with a concentrated glare. "We are looking for the Cullens," said a second man. He came behind the large man's right shoulder. Both of them were pale and wearing dark cloaks. The taller one had purple eyes and the other had a strange color of green eyes. The both of them looked at me, letting the freezing air blow in.

The two pale and intimidating men stood on the front steps, not moving. They were beautiful, with their strange colored eyes. Colored contacts over crimson red eyes, obviously, for those who knew. They were too still, like soldiers. They were vampires and most likely, looking for the Cullens. How did they know to come here? Not just to Forks, but to my house.

The tall one looked down at the other, who stood silently, staring. The taller man had a build that reminded me of…. I couldn't say his name. My arm wound around me, trying to hold myself together. "Umm, they moved." The tall one stepped closer, "Where?" I shrugged, trying to hold myself together. I was a terrible liar, but I had to do my best. "Los Angeles. C," the name was stuck in my throat. They've been gone for four months now and I still couldn't even say anyone of their names. "Dr. Cullen got a job offer out there."

I knew it was a lie and so did they, but that was all I knew. The two men looked at each other. "Let me speak to her." A small, wind chime voice came from behind the two men. They stepped to one side and a small girl walked up the steps to stand in front of me. Her face was heartbreakingly beautiful. This girl with a childlike face that could have made an angel cry was in contrast to her stare.

Her eyes were fixed on me, as though she was waiting for something. Her gaze reminded me of my former best friend. My heart raced as this girl continued to look at me. The smirk on her lips began to fade into a hard line, "Why isn't it working?" My eyes narrowed as she turned to her companions. The tall one looked down at the girl, "That's never happened before." I thought about running, but I knew I would be dead before I reached the stairs.

He looked at me, "She knew them. I think she's lying." I huffed in fear, though I tried to hold it in. Thinking back to my birthday, which is something I never did, and remembering what he told me, I had an idea who these people were. They were asking about the Cullens. The Cullens broke the law and they must be the officers. Before he left, he told me about the vampire world's royalty, the Volturi.

The Volturi with their diverse, powerful Guard. The girl looked at me again, "What to do?" The charismatic one, the one with the strange green eyes looked me over, "Consult with Aro. We don't know how much she knows." While they spoke, I looked to the sides of the house, hoping that no one would see them standing here.

Another man came forward. He had dark hair and was dressed in a light gray suit, underneath a dark cloak. His face was exactly like the girl, both of them with dark brown eyes. He looked at me, with the same determined stare, waiting for something. His face became perplexed, "Call him now. Let Aro decide." The charismatic one grabbed my arm and pushed me into the house. My feet stumbled backwards from being pushed.

The large man stood by the door, guarding it. The one with the strange green eyes had his hand on my shoulder and his hold a little too tight, keeping me on the couch. My heart pounded wildly and they could hear it. They must have great control, because my scent was very sweet and strong. As James said, it was very floral. The man, who was clearly the girl's twin, was on the phone.

He spoke quietly and nodded quickly. The girl glared at me, as she stood by the stairs. They were in formation, in case I tried to escape. Escape was impossible. This was fine as long as Charlie didn't come home. Would they hurt him? Would they just take me and leave, not letting their presence known? The tall, hulking one came into the room.

His eyes looked at me, then to the twin who was hanging up his phone, "Alec, we have to take her with us?" The one named Alec nodded, "Yes, Felix. Aro wants to meet her. She was close with the Cullens and they suddenly left. We must know what they told her."

The silent one who was still holding my shoulder spoke up, "I could find Carlisle. That shall not be a problem." Alec shook his head, "No, Demetri. We bring the girl first. Carlisle isn't a priority anymore." Alec looked at me, "How close were you with the Cullens?" I didn't want the Cullens to be in anymore trouble. Before I could speak, Alec pushed a picture into my hand, "Don't lie to us, Bella." I looked at him; how did he know my name?

The picture in my hand was from the prom, when the six of us posed on the stairs in their hidden house. His arm was around my waist in the frozen image. It was clear I didn't fit with them. I wasn't as beautiful as they were. Tears began to form in my eyes and my throat shut in on itself.

The words gagged me as I tried to answer. Alec scoffed, "Oh, that close." He took my arm, forcing me to stand. I fought against his hold, "I'm not going with you!" He looked at me and tightened his hold, "Cooperate please, Bella." I tried to get out of his hold, "But my dad. And my mom." Demetri looked at me, "It's taken care of."

The girl came down the stairs, "Give her to me." Alec pushed me across the room and I stumbled on my own feet. The girl pulled at my arm and towed me up the stairs. She pushed me into my room and I fell on the floor, "You have two minutes to change." The door slammed before I got up. My body trembled with fear. I was going to die. Was Alice seeing any of this? She had to. A hushed voice came from behind the door, "Must we take her? We could take care of this ourselves?"

The voice groaned in pain, "No," the girl said. "Control yourself, Felix. If all goes well, Aro will let you have what you want." Moving quickly, I dressed in my jeans and a thick brown sweater. I knew I wasn't coming back home. My eyes looked around the room, taking everything in for the last time.

The door opened to the girl and hulking man looked at me, "Let's go." This time I went with them willingly. What was Charlie going to think? Coming home to an empty house. A piece of paper was on the coffee table. I recognized the paper from my stationary set. I was pulled into the living room as they discussed their plans. On the paper, my handwriting was a perfectly match:

Sorry, Dad. I need to get away from Forks for a while. I'm going home to Arizona for the break. I'll call you when I get there. Please don't be mad, I just need to be alone for a while.

Love,

Bella

"Jane, what is your plan?" She held out my keys to Alec, "Drive her truck south and make it seem like she was in a car accident. Her family must believe she's dead." My stomach tightened hearing this. My parents wouldn't know what to do if they thought I was dead, but if it meant keeping them safe, I would comply. They couldn't get involved in any of this. Alec nodded and took my car keys. Demetri took my arm, replacing Jane's cold grip. My coat was pushed into my chest as I was pulled outside into a dark car.

At Sea-Tac Airport, my escort never let down their guard. I was constantly watched, from blinking to shifting in my seat. My knee bounced nervously as we waited for the flight to board. My stomach was in knots that all thoughts of food and drink evaded me. My hands were clinched into fists against my sides. All kinds of thoughts ran through my head. Would they simply kill me? Would they torture me until I told them everything the Cullens told me?

These people upheld the law of their kind and my knowing that they exist was the worst thing for them. The flight across country was quick, because, thankfully, I was able to sleep. Despite where I was and who I was with, this sleep was the most peaceful I've had in months. There was no nightmare. That's what kept them away, fear.

The plane landed in Philadelphia and it was after midnight. The Guard members sat quietly waiting for the next flight to Italy. While sitting, I looked out the window, worrying about my fate. What was going to happen to me? Charlie must have found the note by now. What was he doing? I hated the thought of Charlie worrying about me, again. I've all but terrified him these past few months and now I was gone. And my mom, she must be frantic.

When she saw me last, I was more of less ill. I scared them both when they mentioned me leaving Forks. But now, I couldn't imagine how many times she must have called the house in Arizona and Charlie's house. The one called Felix held my arm, pulling me to the line to board the plane. When we got close to the attendant, he held my wrist and nodded, giving the illusion of a vacationing couple.

He sat next to me on the plane, not allowing me to move. I tried to fight my heavy eyelids, but they were winning. My body wanted more sleep, now that it was peaceful again. They couldn't do anything to me in this small space, filled with humans. I allowed myself to fall back asleep. This time another nightmare came to me. The fears that I was facing marred my orginial nightmare.

In this one, I wasn't searching. This time I was running. Running away from what was looking for me. I was running and running, until I was at a cliff. Something was coming fast and my only escape was the dark, raging waters below. The waves crash against the stones but I couldn't see them. What was chasing me was getting closer and I leapt off the edge. My shoulders jolted, waking me up. The jump and fall was too real, scaring me out of my sleep.

I cleared my throat and looked around, forgetting where I was. Felix looked down at me from the corner of his eye. He didn't say anything. Sweat was on the back of my neck and my heart was stuttering. From the corner of my eye, I looked back at him. Felix's brawn was very intimidating. His forearm was the size of my torso. He was clearly the enforcer.

Demetri and Alec had a more charismatic demeanor, but I shuddered at what their abilities were. Demetri said he could find Carlisle easily. A tracker, like James was, maybe? And the girl, Jane, what could she do? It doesn't surprise me that whatever she can do, it doesn't work on me.

According to the flight monitor, the plane would be landing in 15 minutes. My heart began to race at the thought of what was waiting for me. The wheels touched down in Sienna. Checking a map, we weren't far from Volterra. Felix pulled at my wrist into another dark car. The sun was rising. His hand was locked around my wrist as Demetri drove to Volterra.

Through the dark glass, the Italian countryside was beautiful, well from what I could make out. Did they all drive ridiculously fast? More beautiful than any picture could ever show. The city of Volterra was a top of a high hill, with building made of old stones. It was a beautiful scene.

The antechamber was hidden behind an elaborate office, where a human woman greeted us. She looked at me and arched an eyebrow. She was beautiful, compared to me. But to the others, this woman was a hag. My deadly escort went through a hidden door into a large, rounded room. Two dark haired men stood close together with a man with snow-white hair. The three of them looked back at us.

"Jane, my dear one," one cheered. He came over and kissed her forehead. She offered him her hand and was still for a moment. I recognized these men; they were ones in the painting with Carlisle. Was this the same place in the painting as well? The man, who I knew was named Aro looked at me, "Bella, I've been anxious to meet you."

He held out a hand to me. His pale skin hand waited as I looked at it. What could he do? Getting impatient, Alec pushed me forward and my hand was in Aro's. He bowed his head over them and was still. The coolness of his touch made me shiver. His other hand rubbed the back of mine and he looked up at me, "I see nothing. A first." He walked to his companions, Caius and Marcus. They leaned their heads together, then turned back, "Jane, I would like to see for myself."

The others backed away from me and Jane looked at me. Her stare made my heart race, as it was even more determined, making her brow furrowing. Her fists began to shake from her determination and she bared her teeth, until she snarled, "It's not working!" I cringed back, afraid that she would attack. Should I pretend she was hurting me? I didn't know what her ability was or what it was supposed to do.

Aro laughed cheerfully, "Don't be put out. She confounds us all." His hands were together, "Demetri, show me your story." Demetri extended his hand and Aro was still again. "They left her behind. Sad, but intriguing. Their loss is our gain." Demetri nodded, "She could be a powerful addition." Aro turned around, "What do you think, brothers?" The other dark haired man looked bored, "Do what you wish, Aro." The other looked at me, "She's young, but she can be taught. Jane doesn't work on her and you cannot see into her mind. You must decide."

Aro looked at me, his crimson eyes almost dancing with excitement. He clasped his hands together and sighed slowly, "Felix." Two hands locked my arms down and I was pressed against something hard. I refused to scream as Felix held my body. His massive hand brushed my hair away and tilted my head to the side. Aro came closer and leaned towards me. My teeth chattered as he got closer, "Don't be afraid, my sweet Bella. You will be immortal and we will guide you." His voice was crooning, like putting a child to sleep.

His teeth were like knives as they sliced into my neck. His hand held the back of my neck as he sucked in my blood. The pull was painful, but I didn't scream. Aro stepped back, gasping, "Her blood is so sweet." The burning grew, reminding me of James' bite. Felix held me still. My eyes opened to a cloudy vision. Darkness was coming over me, but I could still make out someone bending over me. Felix' sank his teeth into my neck, finally making a scream break out of me.


	2. Newborn

Chapter 2 – Newborn

My first meal was quite unorthodox. I refused to drain the human that was brought for me. It was a boy about my age. His heart race and I heard every lush thump of the blood through his veins. The fear around him made it irresistible. He smelled like the most delicious food, but I held back. The human wrangler, Heidi was surprised the boy was still alive. "For a newborn, you're very tamed."

She took him and bit him herself. Taking a knife, she slit his wrist and let his blood pour out into a wine glass. "It's the Cullens' way of life. You want to live that way?" She handed me the glass. "Yes, I don't want to hurt people." She stared for a moment, "Bella, we don't simply hurt people. This is what we are. Survival of the fittest, cara mia." (my dear) She made a face, looking at the bottle of blood, "Come with me tonight. I will show you how I hunt."

Since I became a vampire, I hadn't left the tower. Heidi assured me that she could keep me under control. My thirst was getting to me and I consumed the blood in the glass. It wasn't enough. She and I walked out into the night and the air was so clean. Here was a slight scent of flowers in the air. The wind was coming in from the north, from the Riserva Naturale Montenero. There, thousands of flowers grew, bloomed and thrived. Heidi and I left the city, running south to the Riserva Naturale Foresta di Berignone. Getting closer, a scent hit me and I wanted to get away from it.

Heidi slowed to a stop, "Well, this is a nature preserve. Plenty of animals to choose from. Try your hunting skills." Doing what she said, I ran through the trees looking for prey. There, near the water, was a large black bear. Its scent made me wrinkle my nose, but the sound of its heart pumping its lush blood drew me closer. Lunging at the animal, my teeth sunk into its hide. The blood was warm, but it wasn't good. My eyes closed as I tried to endure the taste, but I couldn't.

The blood ran down my throat and I groaned from the taste. The bear laid on the ground dead. I took in more blood than I thought. At least it was dead. Didn't need a vampire bear tearing up the countryside. Heidi found me, "Well?" She was smug; must have seen the spectacle. I couldn't hide my chagrin, "Well, I tried it their way."

My hand reached to her, "Now, let me try it your way." She handed me a bottle of blood. The scent of it was right and warm. The bloodlust took over and I couldn't fight it. The blood was delicious. It washed away the taste of the bear's blood. Heidi smiled, "Well, no one can say you didn't try, but the blood, _human_ blood wins out in the end."

How right she was. I thought about Jasper and how he wanted my blood on my birthday. The hole in my chest rang with pain and my arm wrapped around me. Heidi thought it was from the bear's blood, "Come, let's get you more. You're still young." Heidi and I ran further south to a more active city. There were some people in the streets as Heidi and I walked. The mixture of scents was almost overwhelming.

Some were repulsive smelling human food. Others were sweet, as the people sat to enjoy their meals. My eyes whirled taking in all the scents. The humans themselves smelled irresistible. Heidi cleared her throat, "Calm yourself, Bella. Soon." She guided me to a dark alley. It reminded me of that night in Port Angeles, when I was almost attacked. Only this time, I was the attacker, not the victim. Heidi leaned against the alley wall, "I can understand your hesitation of killing a human. You still have most of your humanity within you. So," she looked down the alley to the darkness, "You will hunt those who mean harm to others."

Her blood red eyes looked into the dark and inhaled deeply, "One's close." She moved quickly, taking my jacket. She revealed my sleeveless blouse, showing the skin of my arms. She smiled at me, "I want you to look very innocent, almost like you're lost." Very much like in Port Angeles. I realized what I was hunting men who attack innocent women. I walked out of the alley, hearing the boisterous laughter of three men. Heidi pushed against my back, "Go, they will follow you."

Listening to Heidi, I walked out of the alley, towards the men. I let my eyes soften as I looked up at them as I passed. "Ciao signorina," (Hello miss) one of the men said. Like I did in Port Angeles, I answered with one word, "Hello." My human pace quickened, walking away from them. Just like Heidi said, they followed me. The three men wheeled to follow after me; an easy target. From above, Heidi followed along the rooftops. "Go around the next corner. I'll meet you there." She sped ahead and I saw the corner she meant.

The men whispered as they pursued me. One called out to me, and still pretending to be unaware of them, I looked back and walked faster towards the corner. Their pace quickened into a run. Heidi leapt to the ground, catching herself on the balls of her feet. She was smiling, "You were very convincing." The three men found us. "Oh, ha una amica." (Oh, she has a friend.) Heidi played her part, "Per favore, non ci duole." (Please, don't hurt us.) The other two men blocked off the mouth of an alley, as the leader stalked toward us. He spoke in perfect Italian, but he was cut off as Heidi pushed into the wall. My vivid red eyes turned toward them.

The other two tried to run, but I leapt in front of them. Taking down the blond man, the other was frozen in fear. The sweet sustenance flowed down my throat, warming my body. The other was being held against the wall by Heidi. He was pleading for his life. She spoke to him in a soothing voice. She turned to look at me, then back to him.

She shrugged and gestured for me to come closer. Cutting his wrist, she stretched his arm out to me. The scent of his blood made the venom in my mouth overflow. I didn't want to kill him, but my instincts were in control. My teeth tore into his skin and warmth flowed into me. His racing heart pumped the blood even faster, finishing him off sooner.

My breathing became gasping as I took in what I just did. I just murdered two people. My teeth chattered quietly and my eyes pricked in a strange way. It was the reaction of wanting to cry, but I had no tears. Heidi looked at me, "It's difficult in the beginning. It will get better." I looked at her, "How?" She looked down to the corpses at our feet, "It's been so long for me, that I couldn't tell you. It's different for everyone." Taking out a small bottle, she flicked it open and poured the contents on the ground. "Get out of here," she ordered.

I walked out of the alley, ashamed of what I did. I walked back the way he came, refusing to even breathe. Heidi was at my side in a moment, with the faint scent of smoke on her. Looking back, billows of smoke came from the alley we were just in. She had set the bodies on fire.

Back in Volterra, Aro tried to console me, but it didn't work. Being a vampire wasn't a concern for me. The concern was the preferred diet among the Guard. "Turn it off." Felix stood with me as I stood on the roof. "Turn off what?" He looked down at me, "Your emotions." We were standing at the edge of the building looking over the city below. "How do I do that?" He smirked at me, "Close your eyes." I looked at him scathingly.

I was part of the Volturi for a few weeks now and I've heard plenty of stories about Felix and other members. He preferred to use his prey before killing them. Aro asked Felix to watch me during my newborn months. He was asked to train me on how to control myself.

He smiled wider, showing his snowy white teeth, "Just close your eyes." I closed my eyes and my mind surged. Without my sight, all my senses were much stronger, even more than they already were. The wind blew and brought with it many appealing scents. I could smell the scent coming off Felix; it was reminiscent of fresh cut wood. He stood behind me, "Now, look through your mind when you think about the humans you kill." I found it instantly. The images of the fear in their eyes, the last screams of protest before my teeth sliced into their skin.

"Now," Felix's voice was hypnotic, just by my ear, "build a wall around it." Making the wall into a literal image, the bricks formed around those images, making my eyes shot open, "Wow!" My conscious was clear, "It worked." The terrified expression of the men I killed was gone. The fear in their eyes didn't haunt me anymore.

He smiled down at me. While I built my wall, Felix had moved to stand right behind me. His chest was against my back as he breathed. "That's what you do until it doesn't bother you anymore." I looked up at him. Felix towered over me. Before, he was intimidating, but now, it was appealing. Thinking of Felix's physical build reminded me of Emmett. Thinking of Emmett brought on the thoughts of his brother.

This wasn't the life as a vampire I wanted. But, then again, my change didn't happen the way I wanted. I looked away from Felix and leaned against the wall, looking over the edge. "Something wrong?" My head shook involuntarily, "This just wasn't how I wanted it to be."

Felix folded his arms, "Well, what did you want? To be a part of the Cullens when you were changed." I breathed out a long breath, "Yes. Can you blame me? I had my best friend, wonderful secondary parents. Brothers that made me laugh." "A someone who ripped your heart out," Felix added harshly. I looked at him, "Do you like reminding me of that?"

I walked past Felix to stand on the other side of the roof. His closeness was making me nervous. The sun was coming up in the distance, painting the sky a pale pink-gray. "You still think about him, don't you?" I nodded. I thought about him too much. He left for me to get away from this world and I was thrown back into it. "Then go find him." I looked at Felix, wondering if her was serious. He watched me, "Go, you have all the time in the world to find him." My eyes pricked, "He doesn't want me anymore."

Felix crossed the roof to stand next to me again, "Yes, when you were human. You're a vampire now. A member of the Guard. You're stronger than you were. Go get him." Was he right? Should I go find Edward? Show him what I've become.

My head shook, pushing away those thoughts, "No. It won't change anything. When he sees me again, he'll see that I'm no longer the girl I was when he left, but it doesn't mean that it'll change anything." Felix smirked, "Only time can tell." I folded my arms, "Isn't it time for my fight training?" He shrugged out of his jacket, "If you want. I could use a workout." Underneath his jacket, Felix wore a light colored shirt. The material clung to his arms and chest. It took me a moment to tear my eyes away from the definition.

Felix was a great teacher. He was patient, but he would push me to do better. "Come on, Bella. You can do better than that." He had me pinned to the ground. I was trying to kick him behind his legs, but his hand caught me and slammed into the floor. The stone chipped away from our fight. "You'll just win again." He smiled at me, "I may let _you_ win, if you _try_ hard enough." A coy smile came across his lips and I pushed him away.

Felix and I practiced for hours as the morning went into the afternoon. Felix had me against the wall with one arm, "You did well today." My feet fell onto the floor as he let me down. Demetri and Afton came onto the roof, "How is your newborn, Felix?" Afton's voice was cold and hard as he came towards us. I turned my head to the side, trying to loosen the stiffness. Felix picked up his jacket, "Bella is doing well." Demetri looked at me. He wasn't thrilled that I was made into a vampire, but he was coming around. The three of them stood together. I tried to ignore their stares as I pulled my hair into a ponytail.

I slipped away as they began their discussion. I found myself giving Felix a long look before I disappeared downstairs. In my bed chamber, I ran the water in my shower. Fighting with Felix was messy work, but I liked it. I needed to be trained and channel my extra energy. The fighting didn't tire me out, physically. It just made me want to slow down for a while. My human habits hadn't faded yet, but they would soon.

The water ran down my skin, washing away the dust and rubble. Looking through the water, everything wasn't as distorted as they would have been through my human eyes. It was still clear, just in ripples. I could still make out the details of the tiles and water fixtures. My head buzzed with several thoughts all at the same time. Should I go find the Cullens? Should I let them see what I had become? Another part of my vast mind thought about the fighting techniques Felix taught me. They are necessary for me to become a good fighter. Being around the Guard, the members competed with others constantly.

It reminded me of high school. They were cliques, the good and the bad. I didn't know which one I was part of. Heidi and Felix were the kindest ones toward me, but Jane hated me. Alec was cordial and he would sometimes help Felix in my fight training. Next, I would have to learn to develop my ability. Aro claims that I am a shield, a very powerful one. He left it to Alec and Chelsea to train me on how to use it. For the next few weeks, all I was going to be doing was training.


	3. Interested

Chapter 3 – Interested

After my shield training, Felix walked with me to my door. My head felt like it was spinning, but I knew it wasn't. Chelsea was very impressed in how quickly I was learning to use my shield and so was he. My shield felt like a tight band wrapped around me, for my own protection. To push it away, the band fought with me, not wanting to be stretched. In the beginning, it strained my mind to push my shield, but now, I was able to move the band away from me for a few feet. She believed I could push as far as covering the entire building, but she knew I would need more practice to do that.

Tonight, for a change, I was going out with Chelsea. Chelsea was one of the more active members. She enjoyed going out into the human world. Some members of the Guard just remained in the tower. The human world held no interest for them. Chelsea was regarded as the highest ranking guard member. Her ability to severe and create bonds was very powerful. Her ability had a lingering effect, so those she used her power on didn't need to be around her constantly for it to keep working.

Tonight, Chelsea and I were going to Rome. It would usually take three hours to get there, but Chelsea's driving was just as bad as Edward's. I waited for her in the receptionist area. Gianna had gone home for the night. Perching myself on the edge of the desk, I fiddled with putting on my earrings. Chelsea gave me one of the scariest outfits I'd ever seen; dangerously tight jeans, with a red mid-drift halter top. In the back of the halter top, a jeweled chain hung from my neck to the middle of my back. She gave me a pair of black heels that were at least six inches tall. These were shoes I avoided as a human. I would have twisted my ankle in one step.

Heavy footsteps were approaching the room. I was quickly done with my earrings as Felix came into the office, dressed in common everyday clothing; faded blue jeans, a tan button down shirt and a black leather jacket. His eyes swept over me in my risqué assemble. I looked back at him, until his eyes caught mine, "Chelsea told me you were going out with her." I smiled at him, "Going hunting or just making sure I don't go crazy?"

Felix enjoyed finding girls in the city and taking them back to his lair, just like a typical vampire. He chuckled, "Maybe both." He brushed his fingers down my arm, "You look lovely." Chelsea approached us. She wore a tight silver and black mini dress, "Oh, Felix's on the hunt again." I laughed and she glanced at me, "Bella, you're going to stop hearts. How many, is the real question." Felix chuckled and held the door open for us.

In the bright lights of Rome, Chelsea and Felix searched for their night's entertainment. Chelsea selected a seedy underground nightclub, which was very popular among the tourists, especially students traveling abroad. Felix smiled, looking at the entrance, "Good idea. I wasn't in the mood for Italian tonight." All of us laughed out loud. I only joined the laughter to not seem rude. They only saw humans as food, but I still saw them as people. It was still uncomfortable for me to hunt people, but Felix's wall trick was helping.

The club was dark and all the humans were crowded together. The music pumped loudly through the stereos, shaking the walls. Unbelievably, Chelsea was able to slink through the crowd to find her quarry. Felix and I stood to the side. The air was thick with the different scents. Chocolate, vanilla, moss, roses and so many more flooded my senses. It was driving me wild. People brushed pass me and they shuddered from my cold touch. A man with light brown hair was looking at me and smiling. "Lei si preoccuperebbe per ballare?" (Would you care to dance?) I took his hand and let him pull me onto the dance floor.

I was able to sway to the music with more ease, than I did when I was human. I had more confidence in my body movements. My admirer kept his hands on my waist, keeping me close to him, "Would you like something to drink?" My eyes looked at him, ready to take his offer. One vein in his neck pulsed, pumping the thick blood through it. My lips pulled back from my teeth, feeling the venom welling up, "No."

I walked away from him, trying to keep myself under control. I stood with Felix again, who hadn't moved. Another admirer asked me to dance. A growl came from Felix every time someone asked me to dance. "Felix, stop scaring them off." Felix was a bit protective of me. Well, I was a newborn and he was placed in charge of me. I couldn't lose control and expose our secret.

The burn in my throat was becoming too strong for me to ignore any longer. I needed to feed. I walked back through the crowd looking for my first admirer. He was leaning against the bar, speaking to the bartender. Tapping his shoulder and smiling, I began to build my wall. He looked back at me. His eyes lit up when he saw me. "I think I'd like to buy you a drink." Being a vampire, I lured him into my trap.

I took him to a secluded lounge, where Chelsea was already sitting with a man and he looked motionless. I went to sit with her with my admirer named Remy. Chelsea was finishing off her human. There was still a lingering scent of the blood. I wasn't so cut and dry with my hunts. Rounds of strong liquor were brought to our seat. "No more, bella. (beautiful) I cannot take anymore." "Who told you my name?" I coaxed him to drink more, "Oh, come on, I think you can handle it." I needed him to keep drinking until he was passed out. I wanted this as painless as possible.

I moved closer to him, knowing his eyes were closed. From a distance, it would look like we were kissing. My teeth cut into his skin and my desiccated throat was saturated with the warm blood that was flavored with the alcohol. The lounge we sat at was never used. It was reserved for the Guard members.

Heidi knew the owner, who was a vampire and a feature designed into this particular lounge. Behind the padding of the seats, there was a chute that led to a furnace underground. Chelsea was wiping her mouth when I was done with my prey. She was smiling approvingly at me, "Very good, Bella. You're learning fast." I feigned a smile, reflecting in the fact that I hadn't feel guilty for killing Remy. Felix was nowhere in sight with his prey. Concern washed through me when we couldn't find him.

"He must have found someone," Chelsea speculated. The emotion of jealousy washed through me. He was with someone else. Ugh, this was strange. I don't even know Felix and I cared about him. Chelsea continued to dance all night and I watched the people. While she danced, Chelsea drew in more admirers.

The sun was rising in the distance, so Chelsea and I had to leave. Back in the tower, I walked passed Felix's room and there was the sound of a woman moaning. Jealous burst through my chest. I wanted to find her and kill her. I tried to deny it, but I hated the fact that Felix was with some woman. Another thought hit me and I shook my head at the thought of that poor girl. She would be gone soon. As bad as that was, I found myself smiling at the thought of her life being cut short.

After taking a shower, which I knew it wasn't necessary, but it felt routine, I changed into normal clothes. Jeans and a cotton blouse. While changing at a tedious pace, I fought every urge within me. I wanted to see if Felix was free. I didn't want to train at this moment, but I could say I wanted to. Why was that? Why did I want to be close to this man? He was nice to look at; it was true, but he was so brash and arrogant. He reminded me of Edward in that sense, but there was more to him. It was just beneath the surface. Being around him, Felix made me nervous, but in a good way. He knew that.

I was losing this fight as I paced my room. With chagrin, I knocked on his door. There was no noise, nothing indicating there was a human inside. The door opened, "Bella, come in." Felix's vast chest was exposed as he stood aside. My eyes glanced over the planes of his chest as I walked by him. The smell of blood lingered in the air, but there was no sound of a heartbeat. A devious smile came on my lips.

The lack of a heartbeat was making me smile. I shook my head, trying to make sense of this, "Where's the girl?" I looked back at him as he put on a shirt, "Already gone." From his bedroom door, there was the smell of smoke. Her body went down to the furnace. Part of me felt bad that a human had to die, but I was glad she was gone.

Felix walked past me to his bedroom and I followed. The sheets on the bed were ruffled and disheveled. I didn't want to imagine what went on here, but it was hard to deny. On the white linen sheet, there was a spot of blood, "Uh-oh, you have to change this," I said jokingly. He chuckled behind me, "It can wait. You came here to train?" My teeth were on edge. Why did I come here? Why did I want to see him? At least now, I could lie convincingly, if I wanted to.

"I'm bored with doing that." That was the truth. I leaned out of his window, looking at the ancient, yet modern city. I wanted to see more of it. "There isn't much out there," he commented nonchalantly. I looked back at him in disbelief, "How can you say that? I mean," I looked out the window, "It's Italy. How can you believe 'it's nothing much?' I've always wanted to come here." Felix glanced out the window, leaning on a straightened arm. The tendons tightened, defining the muscles his arm, "Bella, I'm over 400 years old. All this," he gestured to the buildings, "is nothing new to me."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't care how old I am, if I'm in Italy, I would admire it every day I'm here." Felix chuckled, "You're still a bit human. This may come to bore you." I looked at him scathingly. He shook his head, "But it could be different for you. I'll ask you again in 200 years." Felix straightened up and stood over me, "Since we have to wait until night for you to see the city and you're not in the mood to train, what do you want to do then?" I thought about his question. The tower was lovely, but it was getting boring. Going to Rome was a lot of fun. "I don't know. What about you? What did you have planned for today?"

His crimson eyes looked at me, as though the question caught him by surprise. Electricity charged between us as we were close to each other. Felix was much taller than me, so our faces were still separated by the length of his chest. I had to admit, his body was quite impressive. The definition of his shoulders and arms were an eyeful alone. Looking closely, the lines drew up one arm, across his chest and down the other arm.

Pass Felix's intimidation; he had a dazzling smile that could blind you. He still looked down at me, "I have an idea." There was an underlining meaning in his words. He stood closer to me, our bodies almost touching.

He was leaning closer to me. My body locked down, preparing for anything. "Felix, what are you doing?" He smiled, his lips close to mine, "I just thought we could have some fun." I scoffed, pulling away from him, "Yeah right." His fingers trailed down my face, making me look back at him, "I'm very serious." He leaned closer, "I couldn't. I'm not…." "You're going to move on with your life," he finished my sentence.

My head shook as he kissed my cheek, "I can't." His lips were gentle as they touched my skin. My body waited for the blush. "You can," he said between kisses. His lips pressed into the hollow at my neck and pressed his body to mine, keeping me against the wall. My head was just below his shoulder. "I won't," I protested weakly. "You will." He kissed along my jaw line. "I can't do this." Without my conscious consent, my hand curved around his arm, as they wrapped around me, "You are." Felix pressed his lips to mine, refusing to release me.

Felix lifted me off the floor, straightening his own body. He held me close, my feet far off the floor. I wanted to push away, but it felt so nice to be with someone who wanted me. My fingers pressed into the nape of his neck, feeling the strands of his hair. He moved us quickly, lowering me onto the bed. Felix wanted me and, despite my resisting, I wanted him, but was I ready? His hands grazed down my body, ripping away at my shirt. He was moving further than I ever went. In my mind, I did what Felix taught me. I built a wall around my inhibitions.

His hands and mine searched each other's bodies, until there was nothing there. There was nothing keeping us from each other. He pulled away and looked at me. Felix smiled and so was I. He moved an arm from around my body and I took the advantage. He looked around the room, while I leaned against the door. He found me and his eyes narrowed. Taking the challenge, he moved across the room and held me, crushing my lips with his.

Felix broke our kiss and I moved again. He whirled around to find me sitting in the center of the bed, with a large decorative pillow covering my body. Being immortal, fast and strong made this more interesting. I waved at him, smiling coyly. I wasn't going to let him think this was going to be easy. He dashed, landing on the bed and pinning me with one arm.

He kissed down my chest, my stomach, the inside of my thigh and back up. My legs were parted and around his waist. I gasped as he made us one. My eyes widened and I moaned from the pleasurable pressure. He moved slowly with my body, letting me get used to him. My fingers pressed into his white skin, marveling at the indentations I was able to make. Felix was everywhere. He was everything right now. I did care for him and he cared about me. He wanted me and I wanted him, even when I wasn't ready to admit it to myself.

We laid together for a while. He kissed me again and again, not letting me out of his hold. This was nice and it was what I needed to really begin letting go, but that was all this was, a distraction. I couldn't afford to get emotionally involved with someone. I wasn't whole, no matter what anyone said. After his last kiss, I moved to get out of the bed and began to put my clothes back on. The sun was setting and I wanted to hunt, then explore the city. Felix stood behind me. His hard body pressed against my back, "Where are you going?" His voice was like honey.

I looked around the room, reminding myself that this was only a distraction. With his body against mine, I could feel every part of him, "You know I wanted to see the city." He hugged me closer, "I wasn't done with you." He kissed my shoulder, then up my neck. He turned me to face him. He saw the hesitance in my eyes, "What's wrong?" I bit my lip, "This was fun. But let's not drag it out." He stepped back, "What?" He looked at me, his eyes scanning my expression, "You think this was a one-time thing?"

I shrugged, "Wasn't it?" Felix really looked at me and saw the nervousness on my face. He groaned annoyed, "Bella, did Edward hurt you so much that you can't be with someone else?" His words hit me right to my core. Felix saw through everything, my walls and lies, and found the heart of the truth. "Well, fine," he walked pass me, "You want to be like that, because I don't believe you want to be." He turned to look at me, "I want to be with you. And I don't care what he did, because I can make you feel better."

I looked at him, waiting for the tears. "I bet you say that to all the girls." This was too tense. Felix's eyes were still serious. "I may never forget him," I admitted. He sighed and pulled me into his chest, "Fine. But, Bella, if you're going to be with me, you _have_ to _be_ with me." His lips pressed into the top of my head, "I want us to have a chance and that's it. No more moping. We're going to be together."

I couldn't fight the smile that was coming onto my face. No one ever spoke to me like that and I liked it. "Then why don't you try asking me if I want to be with you?" Felix leered at me, "I don't need to. You were already mine" and he pointed to the bed. I made a face, "Do you do that for everyone?" Felix held my chin, "No, just you." I laughed under the kiss, "Where did this come from?" Felix brushed both sides of my head, "From the moment you woke up in this life." Before I could ask him another question, Felix pressed his lips to mine and pulled me back to bed.


	4. Beginning and Endings

Chapter 4 – Beginnings and Endings

Felix was right. I had to let go so that I could move on. I was immortal now, but Edward wouldn't care, so why was I? Felix and I persuade a relationship. We spent a lot of time together, apart from my training. Getting some more things in my bed chamber, I was watching a movie when Felix came in. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, "What are you watching?" "Romeo & Juliet, it's one of my favorites." Felix lifted me and set me down in his lap. "What version is this one?"

"The 1996 version, when the story is set in modern day. I love this one." Felix scoffed, "I never had much patience for this story. Romeo was foolish to kill his new wife's cousin so soon after his wedding." My eyebrow furrowed, realizing the similarity of the moment. Lying on the couch, watching Romeo & Juliet with someone criticizing my favorite Shakespearean character.

I tried not to, but I couldn't help comparing Felix to Edward. I was getting used to saying and thinking his name, if I wanted to start getting over him. They were so different, but they had some similarities. Felix enjoyed keeping me to himself. Our evenings were spent in his or my bed chamber. Our physical relationship was quite vigorous. The first few weeks were pretty bad. We would be in his chamber for days. Even though we were both immortals, Felix had to be careful with me, to not shatter my skin.

Sometimes, his fingers would hold me too tightly, that my skin would crack and dust away. One morning, a Guard member dared to venture into the room. Renata entered the room and took in the destruction, "What in the world?" she exclaimed in her thick Italian accent, "Perchè sono ci piume sul pavimento?" (Why are there feathers on the floor?) I grimaced and Felix pulled me into his chest. We dashed into the closet to dress before Renata found us. "Bella, your hair!"

My fingers combed through the dark strands to see bits of white stuck in it, "Oh no. Now, I've got to wash my hair to get this out." Felix's arm wound around my waist, "That's a good idea." He kissed down my neck, making me smile, "It'd be faster if I did it alone. You can focus on cleaning up this place." Renata cleared her throat, reminding us that she was still in the room, "Actually, Aro was looking for the both of you."

Felix straightened up immediately, "Of course." His voice changed from playful to serious, "We'll be right there." The hot water washed out the downy mess in my hair and soon I was dressed and on our way to the antechamber. As we made our way, I pulled my hair up into a tight bun.

"Bella, please accompany the others on this. One of our kind is exposing our secrets. I would like for you learn how we uphold the law," Aro ordered. Preparing to leave, Chelsea gave me a gray cloak as the others wore. The regular procession went to Seattle. In the city, the human media speculated that it was a murderer on a rampage and the police were very concerned. Sunset finally came and we went to find the source of this risky exposure. Standing on a rooftop, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and I watched as several young vampires tore apart cars and pulled people from them, feeding wildly.

We stood silently watching the onslaught. "They've already drawn too much attention," Demetri stated. The newborns were rampaging through the city for weeks and we've only stood by and watched. "So is our inaction," Felix was frustrated. He wanted to stop the newborns. "Others may question the Volturi's effectiveness." I knew for Felix that meant they could start questioning his effectiveness. Jane watched on indifferently, "Let them." Felix paced away, almost snarling, "Maybe it's time we consult with Aro." Jane cut her eye and turned her ability on Felix.

His body jolted, bending his body backwards. Felix's teeth gritted, refusing to let out a cry of agony. My shield rippled and responded immediately, wrapping around him protectively. Felix stood slowly, not being affected by Jane. Jane then turned her ability on me and I looked at her, "We have to focus on the task at hand. This is no time to turn on ourselves. We have to decide what we must do." Jane bared her teeth, then Alec stepped between us, "It's time, sister. Decide." Jane turned back to the mayhem.

Felix resumed his place between myself and Jane. He couldn't say it at the moment, but he was grateful that I put my shield over him. It was hard for me to see Felix hurt. My shield reacted immediately, seeing someone I cared about hurt. My mind wanted to protect and my shield expanded over him. "We must end them now. None of them have any potential." Jane's anger at me was turned on the newborns.

When the last heartbeat stopped, it was time for us to move in. Jane decided it was time to end the mayhem. We were trying to find out who was behind this newborn army, but their leader hasn't been found yet.

Alec immobilized the newborns as we leapt down to the ground. The newborns stumbled around blind and deaf. "Where is their leader?" Jane asked as she walked pass the newborns. I lingered behind, in case someone came along. There was the sound of quick breathing, but no heartbeat. My eyes fell on a young man, half hidden in an alley. When he caught my eye, he sprinted away in the opposite direction. "Demetri." He appeared beside me, "I got him."

After destroying the newborns, we followed Demetri's lead on the one who got away. Felix had to be torn away from ripping them apart. He groaned, hoping for more of a challenge. In the middle of an open field, in the outskirts of the city, there was a small pink house with smoke billowing out of the chimney. "They were killed! Riley, you were supposed to be keeping them under control!" The shrill voice came from the house. "I'm sorry. You know as well as I do how out of control they can be. I need more help."

Jane used her ability and screaming came from inside the house. Demetri and Felix stood outside the house, cutting off the exits. Strategically, we moved into the house, where we found the two writhing on the floor. The woman had hair like wild fire and my eyes widened, "Victoria." It was Victoria who hunted me with James. Jane stopped and their bodies fell limply onto the floor. "Why did you create the newborns and not control them?" The boy looked up, then his eyes fell on Victoria. "It was all my idea. She had nothing to do with it."

I looked at him, "Why? What was their purpose?" It was strange how my voice became hard and cold. He exhaled a shaky breath, "There was a coven threatening the city. We did it to protect ourselves." Alec stared down at them, "What coven?" "The Cullens." Heat grew in my chest. "Really? The Cullens don't even live in the area. They moved away over a year ago." The boy looked at Victoria, who hadn't moved an inch. "Victoria?" She lifted her head slowly, until she met my eyes.

Her eyes widened, "You?" She stood up in a blur and stared me down, "You're part of the Guard? How?" I smirked at her, knowing I had nothing to fear, "That's none of your concern. Now, admit the truth. Why did _you_ really create them?" Her face was pinched as she glared at me. I knew her plan before she said it.

I looked down at her companion still on the floor, "And you would have let this one sacrifice himself for you? I wonder, does he know about James?" A shrill scream came from her as she swiped her arm at me. Alec immobilized her and she fell to the ground. Felix came to stand beside me, "You know her?" "Alec, let her hear this," I requested. He nodded. He didn't move, "She can hear us."

"She helped James when he was hunting me." I walked around her body on the floor, "But, unfortunately for him, the Cullens were more formidable in protecting me and he got himself torn apart. She created the newborns, deliberately not training them and intended on turning them loose on Forks, in hopes of destroying the Cullens _and_ me. Isn't that right?" Victoria didn't speak. Jane used her ability and Victoria screamed, "Is that true?" Victoria laid, panting for breath and she didn't answer. Jane increased her power, making Victoria scream even louder.

"Please," the boy pleaded, "don't hurt her. It's not true. She loves me." I looked at him perplexed, "It is true, I'm afraid. She lied to you. She created you to head the army and make the decisions and she would stay behind." I looked at Victoria, curled up in a ball, "Destroy her. She's behind all this." Felix picked her up by her neck and she fought to get out of his hold, "She must die! She killed James! Ja…." Her words were cut off as Felix destroyed her. The boy bellowed as Victoria died. Demetri and Alec destroyed him.

After their body parts were thrown into a pile, I realized there was something else in the house, or rather, beneath it. Moving a rub to the side, there was a hidden door. Felix opened it, showing a dark basement. There was quick breathing coming from behind the door. "Come out. We won't hurt you." A girl stuck her head out. Her hair was very short and straight. She looked at me, her eyes a vivid red. She clutched at her throat, "What's going on?"

Jane was going to use her ability on the girl, but I put my shield around her. Jane snarled at me and I looked at her, "I'm not doing that." She bared her teeth, "They're can't be more like you." I shrugged, "Who's to say there isn't?" The girl shuddered, "What's your name?" "Bree. I was down there for days. I'm so thirsty." The five of us discussed it and it was agreed that the girl would come back with us to Volterra. Aro wanted to meet the girl that wasn't effect by Jane either. I would explain that I put my shield over her. She didn't know what was happening and I didn't think she deserved to die.

At the airport, I read a newspaper while waiting for our flight. One of the stories spoke about an abandoned truck found the San Francisco Bay. The truck was pulled from the water. My eyes popped when it said the owner of the truck was Chief Charlie Swan of Forks P.D. Charlie left a statement, "It was my daughter's truck. She was driving home to Arizona." The police were searching the bay for the body of Isabella M. Swan.

My picture was next to the statement, underneath the picture of the wreckage which was my truck. My breath huffed out. Felix looked at me and put his arm over my shoulder, "What is it?" I showed him the article, "Alec, that's what you did?" He looked at the paper, "Yes, it was better for her human family to believe she's dead." My eyes closed and I couldn't breathe. Charlie thinks I'm dead. My mom and Phil. My eye pricked at the thought of my mom thinking off me dead. And Charlie was all alone again. We weren't far from Forks.

I stood up, looking out the windows. "I'm going to go see my dad." Something sweet and bitter hit my tongue and I rolled my eyes, "Alec, you know that doesn't work on me. Besides, he won't see me. I just want to check on him." Jane stood, "You will not." I scoffed at her, "You can't stop me."

Felix ended the entire debate, "I'll go with her." He instructed that no one was to hurt Bree until we returned. Felix and I left for Forks, running the entire way. "No, this way. Over the mountains." I didn't want to take him through La Push. I remembered Jacob telling me about the treaty and I didn't want to violate it. Outside Charlie's house, there was a sleek, black car. From inside the house, there was a woman's voice talking. Her voice was tinkly and familiar. "Charlie, what happened?" It was Alice and she driving Carlisle's car. Felix looked at me as we stood outside the house. Hearing Charlie's voice was tearing through me.

Charlie sighed, "She was upset all the time. One day, I came home and she wasn't here. She left a note saying she was going home to Arizona for the winter break. She was pretty upset and I thought she could use a change of scenery. Then two days later, the police called me saying that they found her truck. It was half drowned in the water. And they couldn't find Bella." His voice was breaking, "Her mom and I don't want to give up the search, but they're coming up with nothing."

Felix stroked my face. He gestured over his shoulder to leave and we snuck away from the house, quietly. My feet couldn't move, from not being able to comfort Charlie. Felix took me up in his arms and ran. I told him how to get to Port Angeles. I had to leave and put this behind me. I was a vampire now and it would be better this way. Felix and I flew back out to Seattle, then took a long flight back through Asia. We landed in western China. Felix and I hunted, but I wasn't interested in torturing people.

Felix was kind and simply drained his human. "Bella, what is it?" We were in the human's hotel room and I was sitting on their bed, "My dad. I feel awful." He sighed and I put one hand on his shoulder, "I know. I know I should build a wall, but I can't. Felix, it's my dad. And I feel terrible that I had to leave him. He was alone before I went to live with him." He sat with me, "I know. For some, it's difficult leaving their human lives behind, but it's necessary." I nodded, knowing that it was true. I was willing to do the same thing if Edward ever decided to change me. One of the consequences of this life.


	5. Moving On

Chapter 5 – Moving On

Felix and I took our time going back to Volterra. We traveled back on foot, seeing the parts of the world that humans practically forgot about. In these parts, the weather was too severe for humans to survive. He and I ran through the hazardous land. Felix was getting frustrated from thirst. His eyes were fading to black. I sighed, "Next town, you can terrorize everyone." He laughed for a moment, then his voice changed, "Bella, you know you shouldn't have intervened when Jane attacked me." I looked at him, "How could I not?" His fingers intertwined with mine, then I was in his arms. He didn't break his stride as he held me, "I appreciate you helping me but that is how Jane is. I don't want her mad at you."

"So, I'm supposed to let Jane hurt you, when she's not even the leader. If it were Aro, Caius or Marcus, then I won't interfere but I'm not letting that girl hurt you because she heard something she didn't like." Felix stopped and the hazardous winds blew furiously around us, "Bella, that is how it is in the Guard." I bit my lip, "You purposely harm each other and compete with one another, for what? If you turn on each other, how can you enforce the laws effectively?" We stared at each other. "It's just how we are." My head shook, letting some of the wind into my hood, "Well, as long as I'm here, no one is going to hurt you." I tightened my hold around his neck, "Now, let's go terrorize some townsfolk."

Felix kissed my cheek, "Finally, some fun." In the next town, he picked off a man out hunting and he graciously shared his prey with me. "You're so sweet to share with me." Felix laughed, "You're the only one I've done that with. But don't tell anyone." In the distance, the sun was coming up and we had to find a place to hide. I broke into someone's house. Mercifully, no one was home, so no one had to die.

The sun broke over the horizon and its rays glinted off the snow and my skin. The settled snow reminded me of home. Thoughts of Forks brought back my worries of Charlie, Renee and Phil. What were they doing now? Felix was silent as I watched the sun through the window. He stood with me, looking at the window himself. Was he going to say the sunrise was boring? With my stronger eyes, I could see the individual rainbows that dance in each of the rays.

Felix then closed the curtains and kissed my hair. "You look so sexy in the sun," his lips were just at my ear. I smiled and he turned my body, to press his lips to mine. I knew there was another reason he wanted to travel alone with me. He didn't want to go back to sharing me just yet. Felix was a virile lover. His body moved with mine, always keeping me close. His strong hands held my waist, moving back and forth.

My fingers dug into the furniture, out of passion. The material felt like nothing as my nails tore through it. Felix was very powerful and I wanted more. I knew I didn't love Felix, but I cared about him. He pulled back to look at me. The both of us were gasping for air. He leaned down and rested his head on my chest and his arms were tight around me. Could I come to love him? Was he able to love me? Did I want him to love me?

We laid together, until the sun was down. "Time to go," he stated pulling me up into a standing position. I made a face, "Do we have to go?" He pursed his lips, "Well, I could just kill the owners of the house and we could…." "Ok, let's go," I spoke quickly, cutting him off. He and I ran to the nearest airport and flew back to Volterra. Aro was happy to see us and was curious about our detour. Aro took Felix's hand and bowed his head as he took in Felix's memories.

After a moment, Aro looked at me. Aro's fingers brushed my face, "I'm sorry you had to endure that. But Alec was right; your human family must believe that you're gone." I nodded and walked away silently. In my chamber, my mind drifted back to my father.

I thought about something, but part of me didn't want to know, but another part had to know. Checking the internet, I began to search. I found what I needed to know. That, with heavy hearts, my parents had me declared dead. That tore through me, but I had to go on. There were pictures from my funeral. My eyes pricked and my breath hitched in my throat from a tearless sob. My sob build as the pictures showed my friends saddened by my disappearance. One article stated my mother had to be taken to the local hospital, because she fainted at the service. Looking at one picture, my eyes widened and I instinctively moved closer to the monitor.

In the picture there were the familiar, beautiful faces of the Cullen family. Alice was holding Edward's hand, while the other one was covering his eyes. Esme was leaning her head on Carlisle's shoulder, with her face crumpled with despair. Rosalie's face was sad with her eyes closed. Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper stood still, their faces solemn. Alice was wearing dark sunglasses, but her features showed her sadness.

It made me wonder why she hadn't seen me yet. She told me that she saw vampires the best because she is one. But I couldn't think about that now. There was a picture of Charlie, with Billy. He was sitting, staring at the memorial that was made for me. Jacob stood behind Billy with red eyes. I couldn't see anymore, so I flipped the switch for the monitor. These pictures were unbearable. My mother in the hospital sickened with grief. Charlie was in shock from all of this. Angela, Jessica, Mike, Tyler…. Alice.

My sob increased until I was crying without tears. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them, crying. The pain of this was much stronger than I thought. From seeing my parents distraught to seeing Alice and Edward in pain, this was the worst thing I've ever endured. Even though he didn't love me anymore, he must still care enough to at least attend my funeral. Seeing Esme in pain was much worse than the others. Despite Edward's feelings, I knew Esme still cared. This must be horrible for her.

Heidi came in finding me, "What is it?" Her voice was frantic. I couldn't answer her, not yet. Without looking, I turned on the monitor to show her. She patted my head while reading quietly. This motion wasn't patronizing, it was comforting. It reminded me of my mom when she did the same whenever I was upset. "Bella, I'm so sorry." Felix came into the room and saw me. "What happened to her?" He knelt down beside me, holding my face. "This is why she's upset." Heidi turned the monitor for Felix. He read quickly as he held my face, "Bella…" I shook my head, "Don't ask me to build one, because I can't." My voice was strained with grief, "Not around this. My mom had to go to a hospital."

My voice was trembling, as another sob threatened to burst out. He pulled me into him, "It's all right." Heidi turned off the computer and left us alone. Felix stayed where he was, crouched down with me in his arms. He held me until I was able to control myself. "Are you going to be all right?" I nodded silently, still unable to speak. Seeing my mom and Esme is such pain because of me was excruciating.

It was hard to believe, but I was always stronger than my mom. When Gran died, she cried hysterically and I did the best I could to comfort her and I was 10 years old. Felix stayed with me until it was time to feed. In the antechamber, humans were brought in and I fed silently. Aro asked about my somber demeanor and Felix explained everything. They didn't speak. Aro saw Felix's memories. Aro was kinder than most people thought. Knowing it was painful for me, Aro allowed me time away from Volterra. "You need this time for yourself to heal, young one."

Refusing to look at my computer, I lounged on my bed, trying not to think about Charlie. He must be alone in the house again. What was he doing know? It would be so easy to find out, but I couldn't. It would be so easy to pick up my phone and call him. To call Renee and let them know I'm alive and well. The urge to call my parents was all I could think about. I just wanted them to know I was fine. But I couldn't. Aro would kill me, literally, if I contacted my parents and there would be nothing Felix could do to stop them.

If I contacted them, it would put Felix in jeopardy too. In their eyes, I was still his responsibility. A pillow plopped own over my face as I tried to dispel the urges. My mom had Phil to comfort her and she was still young enough to have another child, but Charlie. Charlie was alone again. He spent the last eighteen years missing my mom and seeing me several times a year. He was genuinely was happy that I came to live with him.

But with all the hell I put him through; maybe it would have been better if I never went to Forks. Right now, I would be getting ready to go to college in a warm environment, not suffering from a broken heart. I would be talking to Charlie about my college plans on our yearly vacations in California. But then, Charlie and I wouldn't be as close as we got when I went to live with him.

My body turned over and took the copy of 'Frankenstein' and turned to where I left off. The monster rose from its slab, taking its first steps. Since I was a monster now, it seemed practically to learn about the other monsters that haunted the world. I wondered if there was a grave robber that thought they could reanimate a corpse. My ankles twisted in the air as I read. It was a bit difficult hearing the sounds of the others in the tower.

The numerous conversations, the sounds of shoes resonating off the walls and so many other things; it was a lot of block out. How did they learn to focus on one thing? It didn't feel right to just focus on one thing. My instincts told me to keep my ears open, in case of danger. The book did hold some of my interest, being that I never read it before.

I tried to ignore the sounds of familiar footsteps coming down the hall. My shoulder rotated as I returned my focus to the book. My door opened smoothly and the footsteps were even louder as they came into my bedroom. I didn't let my eyes lift from the same sentence I re-read for the tenth time. My ankles locked around each other, trying to keep myself still. Cool lips pressed into the back of my shoulder, "Are you trying to ignore me?" I shook my head, "No, I just wanted to read."

"Why don't I believe you?" His finger was under my chin before he finished his sentence, to press his lips to mine. The book was thrown into the chair in the corner of the bedroom. Felix's arms were around me, "I was thinking we should get out of here for a while." My skin creased between my eyebrows, "To where?" Felix kissed me again, "A surprise. I have something I want to talk to you about." "Couldn't you ask me here?"

He groaned and held my ankle, pulling me across the bed into his body. He leaned over me, extending his arm onto the mattress, "Will you come with me?" His scarlet eyes pleaded with me. How does he do that? When he wanted to be, Felix was very persuasive. "All right, I'll go. Isn't there anyone else who could go with you?" He rolled his eyes, "Excuse me, but last time I checked, you were mine and I want to have you alone." I rolled my eyes, "So, I'm your girlfriend?" He rolled his eyes at the modern day term. I never thought of Felix as merely a 'boyfriend.' The term 'boy' did not apply to Felix. He's been a man for centuries.

The term 'girlfriend' did apply to me though. I was a girl compared to the years Felix lived. "Look, little one." I scoffed, "Little one?" He laughed, "Compared to me, you are little." I laughed at the term, as true as it was. Felix's 6'7" towered my 5'4" height. His arm was thicker than my waist. When Felix held me, I was buried into the indentation of his chest. He had to lean down just to kiss the top of my head. Maybe 'little one' wouldn't be so bad of a nickname. My feet often left the floor when he kissed me.

Felix pulled me off the bed, into his embrace. "When are we leaving?" He looked down, "When you pack." I glowered at him, "So you already planned this? What if I said I didn't want to go?" Felix leaned over me, "I would have gotten my way. You know that." He looked into my eyes; his stare melted away my suspicions. "All right," my voice was flat under his stare and he chuckled, "See?" I nudged him as I went to pack my bag.


	6. Impulsive

Chapter 6 – Impulsive

On this trip, we went to India. Heidi took us on her private jet, while she went to seek new prey in Sri Lanka. This country was greatly overpopulated and Felix was happy with that. His eyes whirled taking in the prospective prey, "So many humans to choose from." His eyes were wild as he walked through the crowded streets with Heidi. "You're right, Felix. It's all too easy to collect people here." Like them, I was intrigued by how many people lived in this country. Before Heidi left, the three of us needed to feed.

We listened out for possible prey as we walked through the streets. There were the distant sounds of a woman screaming. My head snapped at the sounds of the woman pleading. Without thinking, I sped away to the sounds of her cries. Felix and Heidi were close behind me as I left. The cries were coming from inside a house that stood on a private beach. The woman's voice pleaded as she made her way downstairs. Felix found me standing on the beach, "Bella, we can't interfere." Ignoring him, I walked towards the house. His hand pulled at my arm, "Bella."

I dismissed his warnings as I entered the house. The woman cowered in the living room. Before she could see me, I went up the stairs and found the man she was running from. There were sprays of blood on the wall. He came out into the hall, seeing me. Before he could say one word, my teeth sank into his neck; feeding on the real monster. I hated men that beat up on women because they were weaker. His heart pounded frantically, pumping adrenaline into his blood, altering the taste. Adrenaline added a sweet flavor to the blood, making me pulled harder at the blood. His body hung limply in my arms when I was done with him.

I didn't want the woman to know what I did, so I had to dispose of the body. Moving silently, I went downstairs to check where the woman was. Heidi and Felix were in the house, feeding on her. "No!" The woman's eyes flickered open and close as she was being used for sustenance. Heidi looked up with her blood-coated teeth. She licked away at the liquid, "Bella, I know it's difficult, but we cannot get involved in human squabbles."

Felix pulled his teeth away from the woman's arm, seeing the sadness coming across my face. My body slumped down onto the stairs. I wanted to help this woman, but instead, I condemned her. Heidi walked across the room, flipping a switch. The flames were started in the fireplace. Felix went past me and came back with the body I left upstairs.

The fireplace was long enough to burn an entire log. One was already in place. I jumped up, realizing their plan, "Don't! Please don't burn them." Heidi's mouth mashed into a thin line, "We have to get rid of the bodies." She and Felix looked at each other. Felix nodded, "The stench would attract too much attention." He glanced out the window, "I'll dump them in the ocean."

Outside the house, there was a dock with a speedboat floating next to it. Heidi and Felix took the corpses out to the boat. My body was unable to move. Guilt riddled through me, knowing at everything. I only wanted to help. To help her escape the abuse she was facing and now, the woman was dead. The Guard members were judge, jury and executioner in one movement.

Felix came up the steps, "I tried to warn you, little one." I looked away from him, scoffing at his nickname. It seemed condescending now. He was experienced in our ways and I was naïve. I honestly thought no one would get hurt. He lightly kissed my forehead, "But you did us a favor." My eyes looked up, "What?" My voice was heavy with disappointment.

He sat with me on my step, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "We have a place to stay." I wanted to be mortified, angry for his nonchalance at the death of an innocent life, but my wall was built in my mind and all I did was laugh. "You're such a monster." His hand held the side of my face while we shared a kiss, "I'm a monster," he taunted. He lifted me into his lap, "I'm a monster?" His kisses trailed down my neck, making me giggle. A groan made me look up, but it wasn't enough to distract Felix. Heidi shook her head silently and left. The sounds of the motor boat faded into the distance as she completed the disturbing deed.

The beach house was perfect for us. It was best for Felix and me to be near the water, in case we had to make a quick escape to the ocean. The couple that lived here hadn't been heard from in weeks, but no one came to inspect the house. The beach was very remote so we could walk in the sun without anyone seeing us. The heat was so strong here; you could see it coming off the sands in waves. The beach was too beautiful to resist.

I walked along it, feeling the damp sand beneath my feet. Grains of sand clung to my skin, refusing to be brushed off. Lying in the sun reminded me of my mom, but in a good way. It reminded me of the times she and I would sit in the sun when we lived in Arizona. The heat of the hot sun beat down on the beach, with a gentle breeze. The heat wasn't unbearable for me, as I laid in the sun. My eyes were closed and the streaming colors of the rainbow shone through my eyelids. The surf broke against me, cascading up and wetting my hair in the sand. The water was warm against my skin. The sand washed away beneath me with every flow of the water.

The rainbows continued to dance until they were blocked off. My eyes opened, looking for danger. Felix was stood above me, casting his large shadow over me. He didn't speak as he kneeled down next to me and pressed his lips to mine. His massive arms pulled me up, letting my wet hair falling down my back.

I was pressed into Felix's chest as we lay back on the sand. We didn't move from the surf and water broke off our bodies. Spectrums of colors glinted all around us. Felix rolled our bodies so that I was on him. His hands held my hips, letting his fingers pressed into my skin. Felix raised his torso, allowing me to twist my legs around his waist.

Unlocking my legs, I was able to get to my feet. He tugged at my arm, but I slipped out of his hold. His crimson eyes watched me as I walked into the blue water. As the water was waist high, I pulled off my swimsuit, letting it float away into the tide. Felix's hard chest was against my back. His hands cupped my chest, balancing the weight in his palms. My legs were swept up into his arms, cradling me into his chest. Felix walked across the blazing sand, into the house. The master bedroom held an enormous bed, where he placed me down and laid with me.

The moon was now in the sky. The silver light glistened off the dark rolling water. I sat on the beach again, watching the black and white waves. A few feet away from me, small sand crabs were scuttling away in the opposite direction of me. Felix sat down and pulled me against his chest. "What are you doing out here?" I shrugged, "I love the beach. When I was a kid, I wanted to live on one." He nestled his face into my hair, "That can be arranged."

"Felix," I had to clear my throat, "I have to ask?" "Hmm?" he allowed. His face was buried in my hair, pressed fevered kisses. "Why did you bring me here?" He twisted my face, so he could kiss me, "Because I wanted to be alone with you." I smiled under his kiss, "I know, but why?" He kissed me again, almost making me forget. "Because I care about you and I want to be with you."

He leaned away from me, still keeping me close to his chest, "Bella, I want you. Just let me take care of you." He kissed me again, not letting me respond. Felix cared about me. Something I never thought I would feel again. Felix was never the kind of man I would see myself with. He was an enforcer in the Guard. He enjoyed harming people and feeding on them.

But underneath all that, he was a caring individual. Felix was compassionate, intelligent, understanding and affectionate. He didn't show that sides to the other members. We barely held hands outside of our bedchambers. Felix maintained his unemotional self when he was with others. He's been a vampire for centuries, but in some ways, he was just human.

Well, I was immortal and had plenty time to be in this relationship. Could it work or was this a distraction? The pain I endured from losing Edward, then seeing my parents sit through my funeral; it was all too much. Felix was a great distraction, but I couldn't call him that anymore. He was becoming so much more important to me.

The sunlight was covered by clouds as I swam along the reefs on the ocean floor. Felix waited for me on the beach. My head broke the surface, "Why don't you come with me?" He shrugged, "Seen one reef, you've seen them all." I rolled my eyes annoyed, "Sort of like seeing one European city, you've seen them all." He leaned up on his elbow, "You're learning." His sarcastic response was annoying, making me scoff, "You ancient ones are so boring." His head snapped up, "Ancient?" I nodded and swam further away from the beach, "Yup, you can just bake in the sun, old man." Splashes of water sprayed across me and I was pulled down into the water.

Felix locked my arms around his neck as he swan deep into the water. His bulging arms pulled through the water, moving faster than I did. Getting off his back, I floated away from him, letting the current pull me upward and he chased after me. Our heads broke the surface and his arms pulled me against his stone embrace, "Don't you ever call me an 'ancient one' again." My giggle escaped, "Of course you're not an ancient one. Not compared to Aro and his brothers." Felix extended his arm and tore through the water, to swim us back to the beach.

When it was time for us to leave the private beach house, it was a wonder that the house was still standing. In one sexual act, Felix held me against one of the support beams. His chest rhythmically moved against my back and my fingers wrapped around the thick piece of wood, looking for something sturdy to hold on to. My body felt like it was going to melt away if I didn't find something substantial to hold on to. His forearm curved around me, threating to pull me away from the pillar. My fist went through the thick wood, leaving sprinkles of dust and splinters on the floor.

The destruction in the kitchen was extensive. The porcelain counter was damaged from Felix's fingers digging into the countertop. The kitchen island was demolished and left as a pile of steel, granite and wood. The couches in the living room were broken into unrecognizable pieces and the floors were scratched up beyond repair. Surveying the damage, it made for a more believable scene that they were acts of foul play that claimed the lives of the human owners.

Felix and I began traveling north, further into the country. In the busy cities, the people still managed to watch us. Our pale skin and hypnotic eyes were alluring. Felix understood the languages the people spoke. He kept me close at his side, "Some of them are saying you're the most beautiful woman they've seen." I smiled; it was unusual to have people find me so attractive.

Even in the early hours of the morning, the streets were crowded. Lamps provided the light before the sun began to rise. Felix's arm held me closer, as we walked, glaring at the people. I drifted into several shops, looking over the books in the language I didn't know. The pictures on the covers were interesting and beautiful. "Wouldn't you rather a new dress?" My eyes cut up at Felix's towering figure, "You don't know me that well, do you?" I explained to him that shopping for new clothes never held a real interest for me. He nodded, "That's a first." My elbow nudged into his ribs, "Don't be mean."

"Then sun is coming up soon," he informed me. The sky behind us was becoming a pale blue. We didn't have long before the rays glinted off our skin. Finding a hotel, we checked in for the day. The people below reminded me of watching an ant hill. The people just scurried along through their day. My hand pushed back the curtain, leaving only the lamplights to brighten the room. I sat on the couch next to Felix. He pulled me to lean against him while I read.

Chattering from the next room was catching my attention as they spoke very quickly. Felix looked at me as I watched the wall. He stroked my cheek with his fingers gently, "What is it?" The voices were excited and happy. "They're getting ready for a wedding." I turned my face towards him, "Well, that's nice. So, they're the bridal party?" He nodded, curving his arm around my shoulders, "You know that's something I've never experienced." I leaned into him, "What?" My hand brushed back and forth against his chest, soothingly. He was silent, laying his hand on mine on his chest, "Getting married. I've been to weddings, but I was never married."

"Oh," was all I said. I've never had this discussion with anyone, except the first night Edward spent in my room and I knew he was there. I had to stop thinking about him. "There was never someone in your life you wanted to be with that strongly?" His fingers touched my cheek, pulling me closer to press our lips together, "Not in this life. But during my human life, I was engaged to a girl named Helena." My head tilted back, "Really?" I wanted to know more about Felix. He half-smirked, "She was beautiful, but her father was against our union."

A snarl came under his breath, "Helena's father married her off to my older cousin, Edward." I bit my lip. That explained a bit of why he wants me to get over Edward so quickly. Felix's brow furrowed, "I _hated_ my cousin." His fingers dug into my shoulder, making me flinch. His strength was very strong. My eyes urged him to continue with his story. I wanted to know more about Felix's human life. "He pursued Helena and she did have some affection for him, but she wanted to be with me. My father sent me away to the university in Italy." Felix's fists clinched tightly, this time against the couch, cracking the wooden frame.

Seeing him so tense, my hand rested on his cheek, hoping to soothe him. "He thought I wasn't responsible enough to take on a wife. In his eyes, Edward was much more responsible. At the university, my courses didn't interest me. I used my father's money on liquor, women and gambling." He glanced at me, brushing his lips at my temple, "Demetri found me at the university in a drunken stupor." A large hand held the side of my head, holding me against his body.

Felix continued with his story, "Demetri brought me to Aro, in a rare act of pity." He chuckled, "That's how drunk I was. I thought actually Aro was the headmaster of the university. Aro took pity on my plight. The venom burned through the alcohol and I was well aware of the burning." I cringed remembering my own burning and the feeling of steel like teeth tearing into my skin.

"Three years late, I found my cousin again and he had fathered two children with Helena. He gloated about winning, but Helena wasn't happy. She spoke to her mother about how Edward was constantly hitting her and she wanted to leave him. She feared for their children more than herself. That was my kindness to her. I killed my cousin and left a single rose for Helena. It was my way of saying goodbye to her."

My fingers combed through his hair as he told the story. It was interesting learning something about Felix's past. I thought we lose our humans memories as we lived longer in this life. I had to make it an effort to remember my human memories, so I wouldn't lose them. "That's awful. I'm sorry, Felix."

Felix turned his head, "Bella," my eyes looked into his, "What I wanted to talk to you about was…. I want to marry you." My eyes widened as I leaned away from him, "What?" He couldn't be serious? This had to be a joke. He pulled me into his lap, placing my knees on either side of his body, "I want to get married and it can only be to you." My mouth opened to answer, but his lips were on mine. "Please, Bella, it can only be you."

We stared at each other for a long time. Thoughts flooded my mind, some saying I shouldn't, while other argued why I should. _You__don__'__t__love__him,__but__he__cares__about__you_. _You__don__'__t__know__him,__but__you__have__time__to__get__to__know__him_. The conflicting thoughts raged on, leaving me motionless. If I married Felix, this would be the most reckless thing I would have ever done in my life, but this was my eternity. What was I thinking? I don't know this man, immortal or human, this would be irresponsible.

I could share eternity with him. What I did know was that Felix was kind, caring and that was the man I wanted to be with. Not letting my argument come to the forefront of my mind, I answered him, "Yes." His arms held me close as we kissed. In a moment of sheer excitement, Felix pulled me out of the hotel suite, but I stopped him, planting my feet into the floor, "Can we wait until tonight? The secret." He nodded, realizing that he was forgetting himself. "Right," he leered at me for a moment, "then let's work on our wedding night now." I was up back in his arms and falling on the bed.

"Finally," Felix was looking out the window. The sun was setting in the horizon. The tattered remains of our clothes were scattered around the room. I picked up one of the remains of my jeans, "We have got to get back to Volterra." Felix's hands pulled me into his chest, "And why is that?" "Because we're almost out of clothes," I snickered. He chuckled and nestled his face into my hair, "Are you ready?" Without focusing too much on his question, I shook my head, "Is this one of the questions you wanted to ask me, that you couldn't talk to me about in Volterra?"

His eyes narrowed minutely, "Maybe. Let's go." Felix and I made our way to find the entrance of a church. "Wait here," he whispered against my temple. Felix went through the sanctuary. "Please don't kill anyone," I whispered, knowing he would hear me. Finding the right person, Felix informed the minister that we wanted to get married, while gesturing to me. Felix spoke fluently in their language and the middle aged man bowed his head and responded. The elderly man began the ceremony, guiding us to the altar.

I didn't understand a word that was said. Felix translated everything to me under his breath and he squeezed my hand when it was time for me to speak my part, telling me who to say it. The minister held out two gold bands in the palm of his hand. Felix slipped the smaller band on my third finger and I placed the other band on his. The minister said the last words, ending the ceremony. Felix gently took my face in his two big hands and kissed his bride.


	7. It Can't Be True

Chapter 7 – It Can't Be True

Our travels were drawing to a close, at least for now. We had to return to Volterra and our responsibilities. I made a face when he mentioned it was time for us to go back. Silk sheets, stained with blood were wrapped around me. Felix's thirst got the best of him when he fed on the maid. Her fingers gripped around my wrist, but I refused to look at her, knowing there was nothing I could do to help her.

Before she was missed, Felix took the body out to the desert, "Sorry, I hadn't feed in a while." I laughed once, "The best of us slip up from time to time." He chuckled as he pulled me into his embrace. The terror on the maid's face haunted me, until I built another wall. It felt like my brain should be packed with brick walls. Maybe I should change the visual image to a vault and push the horrid images in there.

A dark limousine waited for us as we left the hotel. Felix didn't take his arm from around me on our flight back to Volterra. He pressed kisses to my temple and face. "This is so unbelievable." He breathed against my ear, "I know and I wouldn't trade it for anything." I was practically giddy, looking at the large ruby ring on my third finger. The stone was cut into a pear shape, along with the deep hue of red shadowing the facets, the stone was more reminiscent of a drop of blood.

I didn't want to think about where he got the ring or how long he had it. In these moments, Felix was smiling his genuine smile. His fingers held the red stone. The flight attendant came down the aisle, eyeing us. Not looking away from Felix, I allowed a slow growl, just loud enough for him to hear. A tremor rocked through him, almost making him miss a step. He avoided us for the rest of the flight. Felix's lips were suddenly hard on mine, "You're scaring humans?" His lips pulled back from his sharp teeth, "Do it again." My nose brushed against his, "Later."

The sun was high as the dark car stopped in front of the building that held the Volturi façade. I looked out the window, "How do you think the others will take this?" Felix's large hands closed over mine, "Who gives a damn? Let's just worry about us." Pulling the hoods of our cloaks up, Felix and I walked through the main entrance. The scent of the others was strong as we walked through the hall. "I guess you're right," I said, waiting for the elevator, "They can say whatever they want. It won't matter."

The elevator doors opened, playing the same opulent music. Felix's arms were wrapped around me and his lips on mine again. Something came to mind that we overlooked, making me break the kiss. "Wait?" His eyes scanned my face. "What's your last name?" He stared for a moment, thinking about the answer, "We usually use 'Volturi.' It's easier that way." I looked at him, "Bella Volturi," my shoulders jerked up for a moment, "I guess that could work, unless you want me to use your human name?" He chuckled, pulling me in for another kiss, "What's in a name?" I laughed at the memorable quote.

The elevator was nearing the lobby where Gianna sat, with the sounds of arguing. Felix and I looked at the doors, "What's going on?" He shrugged, releasing me from his hold. We stood side by side, preparing for anything. His arm extended in front of me, preparing to push me out of the way, in case of an attack. The doors slid open to show a bronzed hair man arguing with a short, dark haired woman. There was shadow like bruises underneath his eyes and tears in his shirt.

"I've made up my mind. I won't live in a world without her in it." The woman's golden eyes closed in frustration and she turned her head. Her honey eyes opened and fell on me, "Bella?" The man with her whirled around in a blur, "Bella." He spoke my name with such relief. I looked at him, feeling the hole in my chest after so long, "Edward."

Alice's eyes popped and her mouth fell open, "You're alive!" Her voice was thick with emotion as she threw herself at me. The hug was so tight, it cut off my air passage, "I can't believe this." I held my breath before she made contact. Alice's strength was overwhelming. My instincts wanted to push her away, but instead, my arms wrapped around her small frame. Edward stared at us, completely motionless. Felix stood to the side, while Alice and I hugged, "This is unreal. We thought you were dead." My eyes rose and met with Edward's for a long moment. The charge between us was there again, almost numbing me.

"Alice," I tried to speak. The elevator doors were closing. Felix stepped out and stopped the doors with one hand. Alice finally released me and pulled at my arm, "Bella, how are you here? What happened?" She turned back towards Edward, then looked to the side of the room. Another door opened and the rest of the Cullens came in, following Alec, "Felix, Bella, you're back." "Bella," Esme called with shock in her voice, "you're alive!" Esme embraced me, her arms locking over Alice's. Their arms were crushing down on my body and it was getting uncomfortable, "Okay, you can let go."

Emmett hugged me next, lifting me off the floor. Felix was getting angry seeing me in another's arms. I shook my head, feeling the discomfort from the tight hold, "What are you doing here?" Emmett dropped me on my feet, "To stop Edward." His smile gleamed in the light. My mind heard what he said, "From doing what?" Emmett looked behind himself, "Do you want to tell her?" his voice changed happy to condescending. Edward was still staring at me, not moving an inch.

Felix crossed the room and reached for my hand. Edward's eyes shot to our interlocked fingers. Anger glinted in his eyes. Moving in a blur, Edward dashed across the room, taking me up in his arms. We stood across the room from everyone else. My body was whipped behind his as he took a protective stance, "Why did you bring her here?" A barrage of accusations came from Edward as he stood in front of me. Felix bared his teeth, "I didn't kidnap her. Now, let Bella go immediately!"

Felix darted across the room, flawlessly leaping over the couch and his hands clamped down on Edward's throat, throwing him across the room. His body made an impact against the wall. Edward stood, his brothers moving to his sides, ready to defend. I moved from behind Felix. Jasper and Emmett were already crouched and Felix was leaning into one himself. "Felix, please don't!" My palm caressed his face, pleading with him.

A snarl came from behind us. "Edward, stop it," Esme scolded. Edward ignored her and stepped toward from Felix. He moved again and I was caught behind Edward, Emmett and Jasper. "Leave her alone, Felix," Edward warned. Felix snarled again. He lunged at the Cullen brothers. Emmett's arms extended, pushing against Felix, knocking him to the floor. "Stop!" I yelled, pushing past the trio. Edward moved and took my hand, moving us to stand by the elevator, "Bella, did he harm you?"

"Edward, stop it!" My crimson eyes narrowed, "I went with them willingly." His frame stiffened, loosening his hold, "Why were you with Felix?" My brow furrowed, "Because he's my husband." My left hand rose into his line of sight, showing my blood red ring. Edward's eyes took in the stone. Felix was suddenly behind Edward, towering over him, "Little one, let's go." He took my hand roughly and we went through one of the side halls, leading to the Guard members' bedchambers.

He pulled me a little too hard. Felix's jaw was locked together until we reached his chambers. In the room, he threw his jacket on the couch, enraged and paced the room. His footstep shook the room, making the crystal lamps jingle in the tremors. I watched him, wishing I could make him feel better. His tension was making me nervous. Felix was unstoppable when he was angry. "How dare he accuse me of kidnapping?" he muttered to himself, "And he put his hands on her?" Finally, I wrapped my arms around his waist, making him stop. My ear was pressed to his chest, listening to his rapid breathing.

He let his arms settle around me and he kissed the top of my head. Felix didn't move. I just let him hold me. My body molded to his easily. I broke our kiss, putting one finger to his lips, "Why are you upset?" His mouth pulled my finger in between his teeth, closing his lips around it. The rough texture of his tongue slid along my fingertip. My hand pulled him closer to my face, "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

He shook his head, "Not right now." Felix's hand crept down my back, making me shiver. His fingers crept underneath my blouse, making my body stiffen from his touch, "Stop it." His eyes closed, as he released my finger and kissed down my chest. Looking down, I couldn't see his face, as he moved further down. I gasped quietly feeling his lips move along the curves of my chest. His hand moved quickly, ripping open my top to gain better access to the skin there. His lips pressed into the center of my chest, following the indentation there. The warmth of his breath blew on my exposed skin, making my nails clinch into my palm.

Instinctively, I grabbed at his hair, attempting to stop him, but he mistook it for passion and his lips moved up to mine again. It was funny that neither of us fell over from this. Grasping on his hand, I tried to pull away from him, but Felix tightened his hold, "Where do you think you're going?" I groaned, trying to gain some composure, "We just got back. Don't you think we should see Aro?" He pulled away for a moment to look around the room, "He can wait."

His hands slid down my body to grip the back of my legs, holding them to either sides of his body. He whirled, lying us on his couch. Shreds of fabric trailed along the floor he walked across the room. His hand tore away at the pantyhose on my legs and pushed himself into me.

My eyes widened and gasped feeling Felix's throbbing as he held me. He whispered my name against my temple, adding the title 'my wife.' My head lolled over the armrest, letting my fingers press into his back. His body moved against mine, our motions matching each other's. Felix rested his head on my chest and my fingers trailed along his jaw. Time went by in a dull pattern that neither of us noticed. His head rose and fell against my chest. We were home and neither of us wanted to move. Everything outside the door was a distraction from what we wanted.

The ticking of the clock was a harsh reminder of reality. Felix sat up, "Let's go." I looked at him, holding up the tattered remains of my dress, "I need a minute." He laughed, "Of course, bellisma." I stood up, removing the remains of clothing. My body should be covered in sweat, but there wasn't one drop of perspiration. Felix dashed across the room and pressed my body against the wall, as he stood behind me. I tried to look up to see his face, "I thought we were going."

He pressed himself against me and I gasped again, "Come on, Felix." He kissed my shoulder, then chuckled softy, "I'll get you later." He dashed out of the room and was back with another dress from the closet. It was a blue halter dress with a high-low hemline. Felix loved me in red, but he knew Edward liked me in blue. He wanted to show that I was his.

Approaching the main antechamber, I waited for my heart to start racing. I didn't want to run into Edward again. We were so unprepared for that. I needed to talk to Alice. She would tell me everything. Aro's bemused voice echoed into the hall, "Well, this is an interesting development." Felix held the door for me and I stopped immediately. The Cullens and Aro turned towards us as we walked in. Aro smiled and continued with what he was saying, "Edward, I didn't do what you asked because your gifts were far too valuable to lose."

Aro's hands clasped together and walked over to us. His hand lightly brushed my hair, "And, from the looks of things, you were wrong in your assumptions." Alice faintly smiled at me, while the rest of her family was silent. Felix's hand rested on my shoulder and offered his other to Aro, silently. Aro's head bowed, seeing our time at the private beach house, traveling through India and the decision to get married.

Aro's lips pulled back in a smile and milky crimson eyes fell on me, "This is cause for a celebration. We haven't celebrated a union in so long." Felix looked down at me, "We would like that." My eyes fell to the ground, avoiding his gaze. We didn't really know each other that well yet. My eyes wandered up and locked with Alice's. She pursed her lips, "No, Bella wouldn't, actually." Felix looked at her, "Why wouldn't she?" His voice was harsh, almost a hiss. Alice's head fell to the side, "You don't know her at all, do you?" She folded her arms, smugly, "Bella hates to be celebrated."

His crimson eyes glanced at me and I nodded, "She's right." He squeezed my shoulder, "I didn't know." Feeling the same guilt I felt for Alice when she insisted on my birthday party, I offered a compromise, "But if you really want to, we can." His hand grazed my cheek, "We'll decide later." His touch and gentle tone made me smile. A dull crack came from across the room.

Edward left the antechamber, damaging the ancient wooden door. My lips pulled back between my teeth, as Felix apologized, "We're sorry for interrupting. We just wanted to inform you of our return." Aro nodded. Felix's hand rested on my back, turning us towards the door. "Actually Bella," I looked back, "I was hoping you can shed some light on this situation." Aro glanced towards Carlisle. "Which is?" Aro gestured to the path of destruction Edward left.

Felix's hand balled into a fist against my back, tearing to my skin, making me buckle. "Let go," I whispered in a strained voice. Felix's hold loosened almost instantly. Edward reappeared in the chamber, almost snarling. His eyes were wild with anger. I've only seen him this angry when James first caught my scent. Carlisle's hand held Edward's shoulder and my hand rested on Felix's chest, "Please, don't."

A cool cloud fell over the room, relaxing me. Felix's shoulders slumped a bit. Was this the true feeling of Jasper's influence? My human senses must have been too dull to feel the change in the temperature from Jasper's effect. Jasper and I looked at each other. I turned towards Aro, "What situation was there?" Aro clasped his hands together, breathing out slowly, "Edward came here hoping to end his life." My eyes blinked and my heart, as silent as it was, fell from my chest, "Why would you want that?" What could have happened that would make him want to leave his family in such a drastic way? Edward never seemed the type to be suicidal.

He didn't answer my demand. Alice took his hand and he nodded slightly. Alice answered for her brother, "We thought you were dead. We were at your funeral. None of us expected this to happen." Guilt? Did he feel so guilty that something happened to me after he left? Why would he let it drive him to such extremes? Alice's voice hitched, "And Edward, well, he said he didn't want to live in a world where you didn't exist." The edges of the hole vibrated. My arm wanted to raise around my torso, but I couldn't move.

The room should be spinning out of control, making me wake up from this dream. I wasn't immortal, not married or facing the Cullens. None of this is happening, but somewhere in my seemingly endless mind, I knew it all was. Another cool cloud came over me, absorbing to my core, releasing all my tension. I was going to have to thank Jasper later. He was making it easier for me to speak. "Why?" I asked in a small voice, "Edward, why?" I took one step closer and Felix immediately took my hand.

"Let her go!" Edward pushed past Carlisle and Emmett, who tried to stand in his way. Felix pulled me back behind him, "She's mine." Edward stepped forward and Emmett's hand slammed on his shoulder, "Edward, not here." My grip tightened on Felix's arm, "Stop, stop!" Felix continued to look in Edward's direction. My hand reached up to touch his face, making him meet my gaze, "Let me talk to him, please?" His crimson eyes softened and nodded. Two massive hands cupped my face and Felix's mouth pressed mine. He kissed me again and a third time, his arms around my waist.

"I won't be gone long," he whispered against my lips, before he turned to leave. All in my head, I felt like my face was burning with a rush of blood. Biting my lip, I faced Edward and his family. Rosalie immediately turned her head, but not in time for me not to see her smirking. Jasper's eyebrows were shot up and Emmett was gawking at me. My eyes narrowed and he went to stand by Rosalie. My hands sat on my hips, "Now what were you thinking?" Aro, bowing out, left us to talk. None of them answered, but they all knew the truth. What were they hiding from me?

Rosalie groaned and it sounded like a snarl, "He wanted to die, Bella." Edward hissed and she ignored him. She flipped her golden hair, "He didn't want to live without you being alive. Bella, he lied to you." Edward looked at her and she rolled her eyes, "Well you did. You did this, Edward!" She extended her arm and gestured to me, "You left her alone, then the Volturi found and changed her. And now, although alive and well, she's married." He ran his fingers through his hair, almost pulling at the strands, "This isn't what I wanted."

Part of my mind was still spinning, trying to make sense of all this. "Wh…what do you mean 'he lied?' What's does this mean?" Seven pairs of golden eyes fell on me. Esme walked over to me. I was pulled into her embrace, "He didn't mean what he said to you. He, we left because we thought it would be safer for you to not be around our kind." She stepped back, her hands resting on my shoulders, "After what happened at your birthday and with James, it was decided that you would be safer without us in your life."

My hearing was like listening to a noise in a long tunnel. My eyes were frozen in their gaze. My head shook slowly, "N…no, Edward said he didn't want me anymore." That was what he said. I remember all too well what said that day. His emotionless eyes and my pathetic plead for him to stay. Esme shook her head, "It's not true, none of it was true. Edward loves you as much as he did that day."

Involuntarily, my foot stepped back, away from Esme and the others. I was stepping away from the truth, "Umm, I need a minute." Turning away, I walked out the door. "Bella!" Someone called me, but I ignored them. My head was buzzing like a hornet's nest. Each word said to me stinging painfully. Nothing, absolutely nothing made sense.


	8. Games

Chapter 8 – Games

My feet guided me to my bedchamber without having to seeing where I was going. The hornets were relentless with their buzzing. Nothing made sense. Grasping to reality, my mind went over the last few months. Demetri, Felix, Jane and Alec came to my house looking for the Cullens, but they left months before their arrival. I was living in Volterra and married to Felix. I saw Alice and she and Esme hugged me when they saw I was alive.

Emmett's back-breaking hug was real. Edward was real. Rosalie, Carlisle and Jasper were real. But not what they told me, that wasn't real. I knew in my mind, this was all denial and it was the best protection I had. Someone passed me; Jane and Alec. I didn't see them, more so, I sensed them. Being in Volterra for this long, I was getting more adaptive. I felt stronger in so many ways; physically, emotionally and mentally. But hearing this, knowing the truth about Edward, it set me right back to the zombie I once was. I couldn't go back to that. I couldn't let Felix see me this way.

Quick, quiet footsteps were coming behind me and they were slowing. Two hands held my shoulders and guided me into my chamber. A dull taste was on my tongue from this person, Chelsea. She closed the door and sat me on the couch. My eyes didn't register anything that passed. My brain buzzed with the jumbled mess of images, words and feelings. Chelsea waited for me to speak. My mind could only come up with one thing, "He lied." The words echoed in the emptiness of my mind. My eyes began to work again; Chelsea and Alice were sitting on the couch opposite me. When did Alice get in here?

"He lied to me. He's lied before and I understand why he did, but not this time. There's no excuse." I was starting to ramble, "How can I forgive him?" An emotion between pain and rage was starting to grow within me. Chelsea leaned forward, her elbows on her knees, "You don't have to face him, you know?" Alice leaned forward too, "Bella, he thought he was doing the right thing. You know how Edward can get when he has an idea in his head." I wasn't angry with Alice for taking up for her brother, but I was still mad.

"Alice, do you know what it was like? It was hell." Her face crumpled, making Chelsea turn toward her, "I know. I saw you. That's when he asked me to not look for your future. According to him, we meddled in your life enough." Alice's voice hitched, "I was losing my best friend." Chelsea rubbed Alice's shoulder, "So it wasn't just him losing someone?" The two of them continued their conversation for another moment.

Alice claimed that I was the first friend she had in decades. She had Rosalie, but as a sister. To have someone as a friend was something hadn't had in a long time. Alice was most anxious for Edward and me to have a relationship, because she was looking forward to the friendship she and I would share. I realize that it wasn't just losing Edward that almost killed me. It was losing a whole family. My best friend, the big brother I always wanted and the nurturing mother I missed; it was all so painful. The hornets stung at every fiber of my being. My body was fine, but my mind was shattered.

"Can I be alone, please?" Two sets of eyes looked at me. Chelsea got up, but Alice didn't budge. Chelsea held the door open, "I'll be around if you want to talk." I nodded and feigned a smile, "Thanks." My eyes met honey colored eyes, "Alice, please? I want to be alone." She just stared, "Bella, don't be mad. He thought…." My rage was setting its sights on Alice and I didn't want that. She had to go, "Alice, please!" I begged through gritted teeth. She shook her head, "All right." She stood up and left me alone.

My arms folded, trying to slow my trembling. My head rested on my knees, trying to keep my body together. The truth still echoed in my mind and the hollowness in my chest was making me fall apart. I needed something to make me feel better; someone. I needed my husband. Where was Felix? Just as I thought of him, the door opened and Felix entered. His stance took up the entire doorframe. He looked at me, taking in my face. I half-ran into his arms and he held me, "What happened? Did he hurt you?" My eyes closed, leaning against his chest. Felix's arms felt like the safest place in the world. His embrace drove away all the pain.

No one had any idea how deeply Edward hurt me. "No," I answered blankly. Fingers combed through my hair, "If he hurt you…." I shook my head, "He didn't. I just needed you." He leaned down to kiss the top of my head, "Then I'm right here." His kiss burned through me in a soothing way. I know I don't love Felix, but he knew how to make me feel better. I loved being held by him and listening to his breathing come and go.

His arms loosened their hold, but he didn't release me. He took my hand and had me sit down on the couch with him. "What did he say?" My mouth mashed into a hard line, "Don't ask. It'll just make you mad." That was the last thing anyone needed; Felix enraged and his target would be Edward. I might be hurt, but Edward didn't deserve to be stalked by Felix. He drew in a long breath, "All right. But you must let me know if he or anyone hurt you. I can't stand to see you in pain."

I smiled and leaned into kiss him. He held me there, keeping our lips together. I giggled under the kiss, "Let go." The words were muffled. "No," he responded. I pushed at his shoulders, "Stop." I tried to stand up, but he pulled me into his lap, his lips still on mine. I moaned, "Felix." I tried to wriggle out of his hold, but he mistook the motion. He moaned quietly, his fingers moving down. I broke the kiss, "Oh no. Not now." Sometimes, it seemed that he had a one track mind. Well, he was a man and I was his wife.

He chuckled darkly, "You escaped before. I said I was going to get you." I laughed quietly as his hand grazed up the skin of my back. "Nope," I said firmly, but my voice broke, "Later." His scarlet eyes rolled, "Fine." He stood up with me in his arms. He kissed me again as he put me down. I don't know how he did it, but I felt a lot better. The hole was gone, taking its aching away. My own happiness grew, thinking of my haphazard wedding day. The way he smiled at me was unforgettable.

I was going to regret this, "I think we should have the party." He looked at me, taken aback to what I just said, "Are you sure?" My fingers trailed up his arm, feeling the smoothness of his skin, "Yes. We're married. That _is_ cause for celebrating. Besides, you'll look so handsome in a tuxedo." He laughed, "And you in a white dress would be the loveliest sight." That would be a shock, seeing myself in a white wedding dress. "Then, we can have a wedding night again." His arms pulled me up, leaving the floor below, "My little mind reader."

Seeing that I agreed to the party, Alice was already taking over on getting things ready. The rooftop was a quiet refuge from the tower. "No, no, no," Alice's trilling voice came from the hall below, "I want it over there." She ordered around the lower level Guard members in decorating. My hand rested on my chest, feeling sorry for those working with her. Alice was a tornado all in herself, as she decorated everything. She had an exact vision on what she wanted.

I sat outside, away from the frantic voice of my best friend. Emmett lowered himself next to me, draping his arm over my shoulders. "So, you're staying? All of you?" "Yea, we're staying. Can't miss a family wedding." Emmett and I turned to look at each other in perfect synchronization. There was no tension, no anger between us; the two of us only smiled. "So," he dragged out the word, "you and Felix, huh?"

My smile broke, "Yes, me and Felix." Emmett was silent, trying not to ask the questions that were buzzing in his head. The silence was getting uncomfortable. "Emmett, just ask. It's not like you to avoid things." He laughed and it rippled through him. "Well, it's just that Felix doesn't seem the type of guy for you." A small smile curved my lips, "I know. You're not the only one to question our relationship. We're complete opposites, but we work. He really…"

I couldn't complete the sentence. I don't know how to. "Anyway, what have you been up to?" Emmett's amber eyes narrowed into slits, "Don't try to change the subject, B." I glowered in return, "Well, what else is there? I married Felix and your brother lied to me. I am sorry that you thought I was dead. What else do you want me to say?" My tone was harsh.

We stared at each other for a long time. He broke first, laughing out loud. I laughed too. "So, the kitty finally got some claws," Emmett said through his laughter. My elbow nudged him as he hugged me. "I missed you, Isabella." I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek, "I missed you too, Emmy." He scoffed a throaty sound, "I hate it when you call me that."

Alice fell back into her old habits of trying to dress me. She was practically bouncing when wedding gowns were sent to my chamber to try on. She was closing the zipper of the dress I was trying on. "Don't worry about it, Bella," she said quickly. I wanted to apologize to Alice for snapping at her. "Alice, I really…." She cut me off, not letting me finish, "I understand, Bella. It was a lot to absorb." She tugged at the neckline of the gown, "And you know me, I just don't listen." She walked around to appraise the gown, tapping her chin with her index finger, "I'm not wild about this one. It does nothing for you."

The gown had long lace sleeves, with a high open neck. I selected this gown because it was the most modest. Before I could see myself in the mirror, the zipper was done and she selected another gown. Alice went through the endless selections of white dresses, "No, these are boring." Fabrics of white flew through the air as she flung the gowns she didn't like. Some were ball gowns, mermaid cuts, form-fitting, short to long hems gowns.

My room looked like a bridal shop had exploded. I wondered idly how many shops they came from. Gowns hung from anything that was still in the room. Seeing all the gossamer, fluffy dresses was enough to make my head spin, even with all this extra room to process things. Alice had me try on every single dress she liked and made me model in it. She was holding up a gown against my body, comparing it to the form fitting one I was wearing. She and I spoke as we did before. She found out about her past. She was readying to visit her hometown, when she learned of my fake death.

"Bella?" Felix's voice came through the door. Alice quickly pushed me into the closet and locked me in. "Felix, you can't see her in her dress!" The door opened, "Well, where is she?" "In the closet," I responded, thoroughly annoyed, "She's locked me in because I'm wearing a dress." Quick air passed and something rattled the doorknob. He could rip the door off its hinges, taking the woodwork with it. Alice moved to stand between him and the door, "At least let her change out of her dress." There was a brief silence, "Fair enough."

I was already out of the gown and in a pair of jeans and sweater while they were speaking. A big fluff of white rested on the floor, "Ok, Alice. Can I get out now?" The lock clicked and light shined on my face as the door was widened enough for me to step out. Felix held my waist and I laughed lightly, "It's fine. It's just when it comes to parties and weddings, Alice is very…." I had to think about the word, "She's a perfectionist." He nodded once. Alice was already inside, placing the dress on a hanger. "Heidi's coming."

Alice poked her head out of the closet door, "Hurry back. We still have to make a decision." Felix looked at me, "A perfectionist, you say?" Laughter bubbled out of me from seeing his expression, "That is putting it lightly." He guided me to the antechamber as the crowd was being immobilized by Alec. Their hearts were thrumming frantically from fear.

Fear's scent permeated the room, making my mouth water. The fresh blood seemed to sharpen my senses every time I fed. Feeding on human adults wasn't bad, but I refused to feed on innocent children. I wasn't going to be the one to end their young lives. The fear on their faces was enough to deter me from even touching them. Some part of me wanted to protect them and keep them away from this mayhem. Like the Cullens, I was questioned on why I made that choice.

Once it was dark, Demetri and I were patrolling the city. He was asking me about my choice of feeding. I knew my argument very well. "Why don't you? The blood of children is quite sweet." I suppressed a shudder, thinking of the light leaving a child's eyes, "Maybe, but to me, blood is like wine." Demetri glanced at me for a moment. "When it's that young, there's hardly a flavor. With a child, there is hardly enough there to satisfy your thirst. But, if you let them age and grow, the flavor of their blood is stronger and there's more than enough to be satisfied."

Demetri nodded, "You have a strong point. I do rather enjoy drinking from those in their twenties. There's still that taste of freshness and the taste is quite good." My eyes looked up at him, "I prefer 30s. Robust flavor, not matter what." A deep chuckle came from behind us, making the both of us turn back. A tall, hooded shadow approached us, "If you ever question why I married her, remember this moment." Felix stood close to me, not taking my hand. Demetri bowed his head and walked towards the courtyard. The night was very quiet and there weren't any vampires in the city besides members of the Guard.

As part of my patrol, I went to stand at the gated entrance of the city. The dark shadows of the stone archway hid me perfectly from weak human eyes. The ancient portcullis hung above my head, almost forebodingly. It could slam down at any moment, locking the humans in the city. Only the Guard could get over the walls easily. The foreboding sensation I felt was for the humans within these walls. How long would it take them to get out? To be trapped within these walls with blood thirsty vampires.

The sounds of an engine grew in the distance. A dark car was coming up the hill. The headlights shined across my still figure. The car began to slow as it pulled into the archway, until it stopped in front of me. The window rolled down to Emmett behind the wheel, "Bella, what are you doing out here?" I smiled at him, "Patrol." He made a face, "And they're trusting _you_?" A growl grew in my chest and he shook his head, "Kidding, B."

I wasn't that angry. Emmett didn't mean any harm. "Coming back from hunting?" He nodded, "When do you get off from work?" I laughed, "Dawn," it was so easily to fall back into my old pattern with the Cullens. "Would Felix let you come out to play? We're going to play football." Other scents came from the car window. Edward, Rosalie and Jasper were inside. Their scents were very distinctive from the other. "I'll ask permission."

The back window rolled down, "Bella?" It was Jasper. Demetri always reminded me of Jasper, never letting emotions show. The car door opened and Jasper stepped out, "Go ahead. I'll meet you inside." Emmett looked at us and shrugged, "Sure. See ya later." The car drove off and I turned to Jasper, "What's going on?"

The dark didn't diminish my eyesight. Jasper's features were just as clear as in the day. He moved and his arms were around me. My impulse was to throw him off, but all I did was hug him back. This was the closest Jasper and I ever was. "What's this for?" He breathed deeply, "This…. What I did to you." My brow furrowed. Of all things, I would have thought Edward would have, at least, conveyed my message to him.

My 18th birthday was the catalyst to my life changing. An innocent paper cut became a life changing event. "Jasper, this wasn't your fault. It's your nature, our nature." He shook his head, not believing me. "I'll admit," I said, hoping to soothe him, "I caught a bit of my human scent and it was pretty irresistible. I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did." His pulled back, "But we never meant for you to end up here." "Jas, if you were there when the Guard members came, your whole family would have been in trouble." "But, we weren't there and now your family thinks you're dead," he countered. My hands held his shoulders, "Jasper, remember one thing."

He waited. I smiled and pointed to myself, "Danger magnet. The Guard was going to your house to deliver a message to Carlisle and they saw the house was empty. They didn't say how they got inside, but they searched for clues on where you were. Demetri hasn't been around Carlisle in centuries, so he lost the tenor of his mind to find him. They were questioning who the human was in the framed picture on Carlisle's desk with Edward. The same girl that was in strewn pictures in Alice's room. And several of in Edward's room and Esme's study." Jasper looked at me, "What happened?" "They searched the town to find me. Small towns aren't known for keeping secrets," I chuckled, "They learned that all of you moved to L.A, which they knew was a lie. They found my house, thankfully, when I was home alone. And Aro instructed them to bring me to Volterra." Jasper's expression became calculating, "He couldn't see your mind, so he changed you."

I nodded once, "Exactly." Jasper sighed and took several steps away from me, "Bella, still I should apologize to you. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be a member of the Guard and m…" I held up one finger, "I joined them because I wanted to. They gave me the life I wanted, but I shouldn't have been alone. I didn't want to go out into the world knowing how dangerous I was." "Why didn't you come find us?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes, "Where would I have started? Alaska? To fly there and be locked in a cabin with almost 100 humans? Bad idea."

Jasper's frown deepened, "I should have had better control." I sighed in exasperation, "Well, maybe it was Alice's fault for having the damn party. Or Edward's for not letting me stay home on my birthday. Maybe it was Esme and Carlisle for not stopping the whole thing. Hell, it could be my fault for not being careful. We can play the 'blame game' for the rest of eternity and it wouldn't make a difference. We're here now. I'm alive, standing right here and immortal. Can't you see the bright side in those facts?" This argument was getting arduous and trying.

Jasper was quiet for a long moment. He was so still, blending into the darkness. He finally smiled, "You're right. Besides Edward, it hurt me the most when we went to your funeral. I kept thinking 'If it weren't for me, she would be alive.' The emotional atmosphere was unbearable." I sighed, trying not to remember the pictures, "Well, I don't blame you. I never did. It's just the things you deal with when you know vampires exist." He chuckled, "Yea, things can always be much worse. If only…?" He stopped mid-sentence. His postured jolted, taking in the emotions of something, "I think I better go." My head jerked a bit, "Why?"

Jasper half-smiled and glanced over his shoulder, "Because your husband's coming and I'm getting the feeling, literally, that he's jealous." I couldn't fight my laugh. My hand covered my mouth, trying to silence the peals of giggles, "Seriously?" My nerves jumped from Felix approaching us, only to make me smile wider. Jasper nodded, "Felix." Felix took my waist almost roughly, "Jasper." My cheek was pressed hard against his chest. Felix's fingers held me close, proving Jasper right.

"Felix, I just want to say one thing." Felix's face was hard as stone; "Yes?" his voice was cold. A cloud of calm came over us, making his fingers relaxed. My face was able to move away from his frame. "Take care of my little sister." Felix's features melted into a smile, "Of course I will." He extended his hand to shake Jasper's. "Also," Jasper took advantage of his influence, "Emmett invited Bella to play football. Would you mind is we burrowed her?" Felix's light laughed surprised me, "Of course not." Jasper nodded and dashed into the city, leaving us alone in the dark. The calming sensation faded as Jasper left. He didn't play fair. None of them did.

Felix didn't speak; he just stared ahead into the night. It was strange to see Felix jealous. He held me close, not letting me away from him. My body was pressed against his, locked in the unmovable hold of his arm. I counted to a thousand in my head before I spoke, "Are you all right?" He nodded, "Yes. I was just coming to check on you." My lips pursed, "Ok, but you knew I was fine." He looked down at me, "Did I? You were away from me and out of my sight."

My hand caressed his chest, drifting it back and forth, "You don't have to worry about me. I'm the most dangerous thing out here." He chuckled, "Yes, you are." He held in his arms and we watched as the sun began to color the dark sky in pink and orange. The prisms in each sunray came, growing brighter as the sun began to climb. "You don't mind if spend time with the Cullens, do you?" He held me closer, "No, I know he used his influence over me. But you missed them and they you. It's up to you, principessa." My head brushed his chest, nuzzling into his hold, "Thank you."

Felix and I ran back into the tower. We went passed Edward, Carlisle and Aro. "Bella?" I looked back to Carlisle calling me, "Yes?" He glanced up at Felix, "I wanted to speak to you, please." Felix looked down at me, "I'll be right there." He kissed my hand and departed. Before leaving, Felix took my cloak. "What was it?" Aro sighed. His pale skin crinkled on his brow, "It seems young Edward wanted to speak to you in private." I looked at him, a little miffed that they lied to Felix, "About what?"

He looked at me, "Could we go for a walk?" I nodded and he guided me upstairs to the hidden courtyard. The sun was still low in the sky. The prisms danced over the rooftops. It was enough to distract me for why I came up here. "What is it?" He sighed, "I just want to apologize for lying to you." I shrugged, looking at the buildings, "It's not necessary. You wanted to keep me safe." I walked pass him to watch once prism move on its path. Edward's hand held my waist, "Please just hear me out." We were close together, staring into each other's eyes.

"Bella, say you'll forgive me. You don't know what it did to me to leave you." My eyes narrowed slightly, "You don't know what it did to _me_. The nights I woke myself from screaming." Edward pulled me closer into his chest, making my wedding ring pressed into his chest, "I didn't know. Bella, I'm so sorry. I promise, I will never fail you again." My face was close to his, our lips so close I could taste his breath. Shivers ran under my skin, feeling my body against his.

I pushed away from him, hearing the others and feeling myself getting weaker, "I forgive you, Edward." Alice was lightly tossing a football to Emmett as they came up the stairs. Rosalie strode past me, "I hope can play. Emmett doesn't hold back." The sun was covered by a sudden storm cloud. Alice must have foreseen the storm. "We only have two hours," she stated, "the party is in a few hours." The teams were myself, Alice and Jasper against, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward.

During the game, Emmett's focus was on me. Underestimating me, my arm hooked Emmett's and he flew into a wall. He pushed away from the wall. Several bricks fell out of there place. He twisted his neck to the side, "Oh, that's it." He brushed off his shoulders and began to charge me. Jasper kept Emmett off me as the game progressed. Not even the sheeting rain halted the game. All we needed was a surrounding mountain range and thick trees and we could have been home.

"No, she's mine." Emmett tried to tackle me, but was suddenly stopped by Edward. Edward's teeth were near Emmett's throat, ready to hurt him. The two of them landed at the edge of the courtyard. The game halted, seeing Edward holding Emmett down, with his teeth bared at his brother. Emmett blinked, "Edward, what are you doing?" He paused and looked around, almost ashamed. No one moved watching the two brothers move away from each other. Rosalie stood by Emmett, ready to defend him, "What is with you? Emmett's on your team."

Edward backed away from everyone. I laughed out loud, breaking the tension, "Old habits die hard." The others looked at me, as I looked at Edward. I turned away from him, but I felt his eyes still on me.

Rosalie forced a hard laugh, "Yea and it cost us the game." Edward didn't look at anyone. He hung his head, "Bella's right. I saw Emmett's strategy and she was his target." He still couldn't take seeing me being hurt. Alice walked over to him, "We know." No one spoke as Alice and Edward disappeared inside. "Bella, come downstairs. You need to start getting ready," Esme called. I sighed deeply; this party was going to be rough.

I rushed down the stairs to Felix's bedchamber, which he now shared with me. "Bella?" I began undressing in the closet, "I'm coming. I'm just changing my clothes." He walked into the room as I pulled away my rain soaked jeans. My shirt clung to me like a second skin. I looked back and Felix was smiling. He found me standing undressed, with beads of water dripping down my skin, "Come here." He held out his hand and I walked into his arms. He kissed my forehead, "I missed you." His mouth descended on mine.


	9. Party

Chapter 9 – Party

"Alice, she looks beautiful," Chelsea gushed. It was almost time for me to make my entrance with Felix. Alice dressed me in a ball gown wedding dress, with a beaded bodice and appliques along my waist. She curled my hair and pinned them back. The elaborate curls hung down my back. "Here you go," Alice handed me a bouquet of deep red calla lilies. I huffed in protest, "Alice, I'm already married. I don't need a bouquet." She rolled her eyes, "I knew you would say that." She placed the lilies in a vase. In her other hand was a red rose. Before I could say anything, she pinned it into my hair.

Chelsea was already down the hall, telling Felix that I was coming. Esme, Rosalie and Sulpicia, Aro's wife came into the room. Esme gushed, Rosalie smiled and Sulpicia kissed my cheek, "You look beautiful. You're going to take everyone's breath away". The four of them walked in front of me to the main antechamber. My eyes were fixed on the floor. It was still unbelievable that I was in a wedding dress. That I was a married woman.

"Cara mia," I looked to see Felix staring at me. His lips were slightly parted as he looked at me. The others went inside, leaving us alone. He took my hand, "You look exquisite." I smiled, "And you look very handsome." He held me close, kissing me. "So beautiful." He tiled me backwards, leaning into the kiss. Alec found us in our embrace and cleared is throat, "When you're ready." Felix turned his head, "Of course." He took my hand to wrap around his arm. The dark curtains parted to a candlelit room and applause. The room was filled with members of the Guard, past and present. Felix and I were surrounded by faces, only a few of which I recognized. There were more people with golden eyes, five of them. Four women and one man, that stood with the Cullens; The Denali Clan. .

There was another member that I knew by name. His eyes were a blood orange, from his duel diet. My hand clutched at Felix's sleeve. Crimson eyes looked down at me, while mine were locked with Laurent's. Felix followed my gaze and he knew who he was. He guided me away from Laurent's eyes to Aro and Caius, along with their wives. Marcus stood behind them, with his head hanging. I learned that Marcus had lost his wife thousands of years ago and to this day, he still missed her. Music began to fill the room. It was time for mine and Felix's first dance. He pulled me close and whirled us around the dance floor. He held me close, his arm around me as we danced. The song changed and others joined the dance.

The party continued perfectly. Well, there was one flaw; not everyone was happy. Felix claimed me again as I spoke with Alice and Jasper. Edward stood behind them, leaning against the wall. He was half hidden in the dark. Carlisle followed my eyes, sharing my concern. He went over to Edward, placing his hand on his shoulder.

Edward shrugged it off and left the room abruptly. Jasper followed after him. I wanted to follow too, but Felix kept me close. He glanced in the direction where Edward left, then turned back to speak with Santiago. Felix looked at me and smiled. He was clearly undisturbed. Demetri & Alec came over, with two unknown members.

When Felix was distracted enough, I slipped out of the room to find Edward. Though I was mad at him, I didn't want to see him upset. I was a glutton for punishment. From the balcony, I heard him yelling, "He doesn't even love her. He proposed to her because…." His words cut off and Edward looked in the hall, "Bella." He came into the hall, "I'm sorry for yelling. Please, go enjoy the rest of your party." I looked at him, "Edward, what's the matter with you?" Jasper made a face, "It's nothing. Just a heated discussion."

I scoffed, "Now? It couldn't wait. Oh," I paused for a moment, "Don't lie to me. I know why he's mad." Edward stepped closer to me, "You always saw right through me. I just realize how wrong I was for leaving you and now; I can't make up for it." The same charge was between us as we looked at each other, "Edward, what was that you were saying about…?" "Bella?"

Alec found us. He glanced over Edward, then turned to me, "Sorry to interrupt, but Felix is looking for you. You're needed inside." Alec placed his hand on my back and guided me back to the party, "Excuse us." I glanced back at Edward, who was staring after me. Alec and I walked back into the antechamber. The sounds of the party came down the hall. Felix stood by the door, with his arms folded across on his chest, watching the guests dance. He looked down at me and his hard composure melted as he saw me, "Do you always stand so ridge?" I asked jokingly. His expression was menacing before he saw me. I wanted to make him smile, in case he was upset that I had left. His arms wrapped around me, "Old habit."

My feet left the floor as he held me, pressing his lips to mine. His tongue grazed along my parted lips and he groaned with passion. I broke the kiss to whisper against his lips, "Put me down before you start something in the middle of the party." He chuckled low, "Who says I want to put you down?" I laughed as he let me back down on my feet. "Sorry. You left without saying anything." He looked at me, his fingers holding my face. He leaned down to kiss me again, "You look so beautiful tonight."

Felix and I danced again and we spoke to the guests. Esme introduced me to the Denali Clan. When Laurent stood in front of us, Felix pulled me into his side protectively, "So, you helped the Cullens when my wife was being hunted?" I elbowed him in his side. There was no need to bring that up.

Laurent bowed his head, "I wasn't interested in harming her. I warned the Cullens about James. And Victoria, I haven't heard from her in weeks." I smirked, "Because she's dead." Laurent's head snapped up, "She is?" Felix smiled deceitfully, "Yes. She was creating a newborn army to hunt Bella and the Cullens."

"What?" Edward asked from behind us. His voice made me jump. Edward's eyes darted between me and Felix, until they settled on me. "She wanted revenge against you and her plan was to kill me." "A mate for a mate," Laurent whispered. Irina took Laurent's hand, "You don't have to worry about that anymore." Felix wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my back against his chest, "Irina is right. It's no longer a concern." The way Felix held me, it felt like he was shielding me from an unseen attack. Or, with Edward standing here, it was a showing of possession; that I belonged to him now.

The room was called to order by Aro. He was happy to see an increase in his Guard and happier still to see one of his followers find their mate. "This is the first gift to lovely Isabella." He handed me an ancient box. The box was encrusted with gold and mother-of-pearl, ornamented with a rainbow of gemstones. He opened the lid and held out a breath-taking necklace. The necklace was simple: gold woven into a thick rope of a chain, almost scaled, like a smooth snake that would curl close around the throat. One jewel hung suspended from the rope: a white diamond the size of a golf ball.

Felix clasped it around my neck. The diamond fell just below my neck. Aro had another gift for me, it was another necklace. It was a gold linked chain, holding the Volturi crest. "Isabella, welcome to the Volturi Guard." The room filled with applause again. The music restarted and Alec asked me to dance.

In this dance, partners were interchanged. Next, I danced with Carlisle. He smiled, "Hello, Bella." "Hello, Carlisle." The dance progressed, "Bella, how is he treating you?" I smiled. Carlisle couldn't fight his fathering instincts, "Very well. Felix is very caring." My partner changed to Emmett, "Hey Bell." Emmett whirled me again and again. My partner changed and I was dancing with Edward. He just stared, silently.

We were silent, as his fingers pressed into my dress, holding me close. Being this close to Edward again, dancing with him brought back memories of the prom. This time, he was in a tuxedo and I was in a wedding dress. For a brief moment, the image of a gold band on his third finger entered my mind. We were the ones married and this celebration was for us. _No_, I couldn't think that way. Edward was my past. My partner changed and Felix claimed me again. He leaned down to kiss me as the dance ended.

Alice insisted on some wedding traditions, including me throwing my bouquet and Felix retrieving my garter. The ladies threw their hands in the air to catch the bouquet. I just a small amount of my strength, but the bouquet still sailed through the air. It bounced from hand to hand, until the bouquet landed in Jane's hands. She was standing to the side with Alec. Her eyes popped, actually looking shocked. The room filled with laughter and applause.

Chelsea and Retana made me sit in a chair as Heidi took Felix's jacket. I wanted to escape, but Alice and Rosalie weren't letting me. Felix lifted my skirt and his hand glided up my calf, moving higher, with a coy smile on his face. My lips pursed, trying to hold in my laughter. His hand was passing my knee and I couldn't stop laughing. My foot pressed into his shoulder and pushed him away, "Stop!"

The kick was involuntary; a natural reaction from being tickled. Not knowing my new strength, Felix slid across the floor. He stood laughing while twirling my garter around his finger. Everyone was laughing, making me feel worse. I tried to leave, but Demetri held my waist, keeping me from leaving. Felix tossed the garter to an unknown Guard member. Emmett was still rumbling with laughter, "All that's missing is Bella turning red." Alice's chirping laughter joined his.

The party began to dwindle and I wanted to get out of my dress. Felix and I danced, his hand tight against my back. "Are you ready to go? According to Alice, we shouldn't close the party." A small smile curved my lips, "Yes, I can't wait to get out of this dress." He leaned closer to me, "You read my mind." His arms swept under my legs, departing for the party.

Felix carried me into our bedchamber, which was pitch black. My eyes could still make out everything in the room. "I had a little surprise arranged." He flipped a switch and something whirred to life. Lights cascaded on the ceiling, showing stars. They danced in a circle on the ceiling. "I just wanted something from India here." Felix kept me in his arms as I looked at the constellations on the ceiling. "This is beautiful." He smiled, his breath blowing on my cheek, "Not as beautiful as you are." I looked at him and he was staring back. For the slightest moment, gold shined in his eyes.

I blinked and it disappeared. A warmth I hadn't seen from eyes in so long; yearning and desire. Felix wanted me and I wanted him. He pulled me closer to kiss me. He lowered me onto my feet, not breaking the kiss. Despite the size of them, Felix's hands deftly unzipped my dress, letting it fall to the floor. Felix got himself out of his jacket and undid the buttons of his shirt. Moving quickly, he hitched one of my legs along his hip as he walked backwards. The bed was changed too. There were gossamer white curtains hanging around the posts. The comforter was all white too. He laid me there, keeping locked in his embrace. This moment was like it was our first time together, as man and wife.


	10. Confessions

Chapter 10 – Confessions

Tonight, Chelsea and I were going hunting in Sicily. She wanted to have fun after our last mission. A vampire was exposing secrets to the people of his village, claiming he could protect them. "The way you took his arm off was unforgettable." I smiled at her, "Thank you. At least it's settled."

The villagers fell to their knees as our procession stood. Chelsea, Demetri, Alec, Felix & I found the vampire, praising himself as a god. For their sake, the villagers believed the vampire was the one they worshipped. "They seek to destroy us. The gods have blessed me with the strength to protect our home." Chelsea rolled her eyes dramatically, "This is ridiculous." The village was surrounded by a ravenous forest, far inland in Europe. The homes were small and there were few people in the village.

Chelsea began to use her influence on the villagers. She severed their ties from the lone vampire. Seeing his followers run away in fear, he knew he stood alone. Sunlight broke through the clouds and rainbows glinted on the ground. Alec stepped forward, "You are not a god. No god found you and made you like him. Come with us peacefully or suffer the consequences." Alec was being kind to offer him a choice.

The deluded one hissed, "You cannot kill m…." Alec cut off his senses, "This is why I don't offer them chances." Alec was more merciful than his sister, but that only went but so far. The light, sweet fog covered the paranoid one. Chelsea folded her arms, shifting her weight to her other leg, "They're getting more delusional." Felix shook his head as he stood behind the false god, "Release him, Alec."

The fog faded and the vampire blinked slowly. Surprisingly, his voice was admiring, rather than fearful, "You are like me?" He smiled, seeming jubilant, "Help me protect my home. We do not have to be enemies." Felix arched an eyebrow, "No, thank you. We already have our own protectorate." His dark red eyes looked at me and nodded once. The others broke formation, letting me walk ahead of them.

The man watched me glide over to him. His lips moved, not letting a sound escape. "So beautiful," he mouthed. A smile curved my lips as I got closer to him. He smiled in return, reaching out his arm to me. Fingers brushed my face and Felix snarled, frightening our target. He turned back to look at Felix, pure fear in his eyes. I touched the vampire's arm and pulled it from his body. The high keening came from the stretched skin, rattling through the trees. Felix finished the job, viciously tearing the man apart. He didn't need to say it, but it was very obvious. Death to any man that dared to touch me.

Chelsea was anxious to get out of the tower. She was one of the few members who didn't enjoy the indoors too much. Tonight, I wore a black leather pants and corset. My hair draped down my shoulders, over my Volturi necklace. Chelsea found me in front of a mirror, "Are you ready?" I brushed my hair back behind my shoulder when a loud noise came from above our heads. Chelsea and I looked up, where dust was falling from the ceiling. Someone yelled and feet ran across the ceiling. A loud commotion knocked dust from the ceiling fixtures.

Rosalie and Esme stepped out of their bedchambers, looking up; their expressions confused. Rosalie looked at me and smirked, "Well, someone grew up." Esme was still looking up, "What is going on?" The four of us went up to the roof. The sun was setting in the distance, leaving the sky a hue of reddish pink. Two white blurs flew across the floor. Esme stood by Carlisle, "What's going on?" "Felix and Emmett are fighting." My eyes popped, "Oh no." Rosalie was standing with Esme and Carlisle, with Chelsea. I stood in shock, unable to move, "Felix, Emmett, stop it!" Neither of them listened.

I looked away from the fight, not wanting to see it. As I turned to leave, something hard hit my back, knocking me to the floor. "Bella!" "Ow," I said frustrated, as Emmett had pinned me. "Emmett, get off me," I spoke the words slowly. He was quickly moved and Felix's hand took hold of my waist and pulled me up, "Are you all right?" I sighed, "Did you have to throw him so hard?" Felix's thumb caressed my cheek as the damage to my skin healed itself. "Why are you fighting with Emmett?" Felix stood me up, "It was a wager."

I turned my neck to the side, shaking out the stiffness. If felt like being his by a truck. "Oh," I said in an annoyed tone. The impact would have killed a human, but it merely made me stiff. "Chelsea and I are going out. Have fun knocking each other around." He didn't let me go, "I am sorry. It was my fault. Emmett wasn't putting up much of a fight." My eyes widened at him; why did he say that? Emmett took my hand, "Sorry about that, Bell. And I was holding back." He added that for Felix, but he only chuckled, "I'm sure." I made a face, "Felix, please don't antagonize him."

Emmett stood behind me, "You think you can really beat me?" Felix looked at Emmett. I recognized the glare; he was ready for a real fight. I only hope the tower can withstand the damage. "Emmett, don't antagonize Felix!" The towering men stared each down, leaving me vulnerable between them. My eyes fell on Jasper and I looked at him. Calmness fell over the two men standing over me. I stepped out from them, thanking Jasper. He nodded, as I went to stand with him and Edward, who was silent. He looked at me, "Hello, Bella." I glanced at him, "Hey, Edward."

The fight continued and I grew uninterested. I've seen Emmett fighting countess of times before. But now, I could see every detail and every move. The sun was low enough for me to leave. I looked over the edge of the building and no one was on the ground. My body hurled itself through the air. Falling was a wonderful feeling. Nothing underneath my feet or above me. The balls of my feet landed on the ground with a quiet thud. Edward followed, landing a few feet away from where I landed. I looked at him curiously, but he didn't look at me, "I'm just going hunting." Strange, because his eyes were honey gold. That and he went hunting with Emmett just two days ago.

"Bella?" I looked up and Felix was looking over the edge of the building, "I'm right here." He stared down, "Have fun, cara." Still looking up at the building, I called, "Chelsea, are you coming?" Her voice flowed down the building, "I'll meet you there." One of the cars was waiting for me at the front of the building; a sleek red sports car, with the name Ferrari etched into the back of it. The engine roared as I drove it out of the city. Driving fast was fun, now that I can handle it. It was an indulgence for the need of speed.

When the care passed through the city gates, the passenger door opened and Edward was in the seat. I stared in shock, "What are you doing?" I snorted; I knew he was lying. He looked at me, "I need to talk to you, alone." I huffed, "This wasn't necessary. You could have just asked me." My foot inched to the brake. He watched me, as if trying to convey an obvious message. "Felix," he said his name as an expletive. My eyebrows shot up, "Oh." It was true. Felix didn't like me being around Edward, especially being alone with him.

He tried to be subtle about it, but subtly wasn't Felix's strong point. "What is it then?" His fingers ran through my hair and my eyes closed from his touch. It was gentle, but I felt it down to my bones. His palm curved the line of my jaw, "Bella, I'm so sorry that I lied. I should have been there to protect you. I don't know what I was thinking." His hand dropped and my head turned woodenly back to the road. "What's done is done. No point of dwelling in the past." He moved to hold a lock of my hair, "I just thought you should know the truth."

I tried to remain indifferent. To fall apart would be very bad. "I already knew the truth. You wanted to keep me safe. You told me that before. 'I wouldn't have to make that choice.' That you would hurt yourself, if it meant keeping me safe."

He sighed deeply, "Bella, I wanted…." This was getting to be too much. I sighed in exasperation, "To have a normal human life. Well, that's long gone now, Edward. I'm a vampire, just like you." I took my hair from his hand, "And you have to remember that I'm also married. I know you're not happy about that, but it's true." His eyes glared straight ahead, watching the city fade into the countryside, "Yes." His voice was low and angry. "Bella, this is something I have to know. Why? Why him?" I looked at him out the corner of my eye; a fair question. "Because he asked," I answered sarcastically. "Felix knew what he wanted and didn't hesitated."

"But Bella, he doesn't love you." My eyes rolled, "And I don't love him, but love could always come later." Edward's brow furrowed, "You can't be serious, Bella. This isn't you." I groaned even louder, "Well, you know, this is my life and I actually enjoy being married to him." His arms folded tight over his chest, "But this marriage is a mistake."

The tires screeched as I slammed the brake. My food almost went through the floor of the car. My head turned slowly, "Excuse me?" His expression was shocked, "That…." My eyes narrowed, my breathing deepened and slowed, "What did you just say?" My frame was shaking and my fingers were crushing the steering wheel, "My marriage… is a mistake?" He was speechless seeing my anger. Had he forgotten about my temper? "How dare you?" My muscles were bunching and tightening. My angry was growing and it was getting difficult to control. I wanted to hurt him. To throw him from the car.

"Bella, it's just that…." The growl was growing inside me, "Get out of this car!" "Bella, please?" My voice got higher with anger, "Out!" The door flew open and he disappeared. My muscles were beyond tight that my body was shaking. I was too dangerous to be around humans or vampires. The car stood on the side of the road, as I dashed out into the night.

My feet carried me to the sea, but that wasn't far enough. The sounds of the waves were calming, but the anger was still there. I walked along the sand, feeling the water break on my feet. The smell of the brine and salt water was nice. The water was inviting. No one was around and it was dark enough to blind human's distant eyesight. I left my clothes on the sand and lowered myself in the sea. All marine life swam away from me as I went deeper into the cold water.

The marine life was beautiful, even in their frightened state. Animals avoided us, knowing we weren't human, but predators. My body floated in the waves, making my hair ripple as they rolled. It almost looked black in the moonlight. My skin was pure white against the dark water. My fingers gently touched the surface of the water, making small ripples.

Seeing these small changes in the water was dulling my anger. He was upset. Edward is upset. He doesn't like to see me with another man. It's the hardest thing in the world to see the one you love in the arms of another. A man that cared about me, compared to a man that loved me. There was no comparison, but this is my life. I'm Felix's wife and Edward's ex-girlfriend. I will not turn my back on my husband. I've pushed my feelings for Edward away behind an unbreakable wall. Even with him here, my wall will stand. Felix helped me build it and its going to stay.

The evening was still early, but I was no longer in the mood to hunt. My frustration was dull, but anything could sharpen it. Running helped. The feel of the sand reminded me of India. There were a few voices inside, but I ignored them. Gianna was leaving for the day as she bowed her head when I passed by, "Good night, Gianna." The voices were clearing as the door to the main antechamber opened. The Cullens stood and Aro was shaking Carlisle's hand, "This is wonderful news. Your lovely family will be staying with us." My eyes popped and my anger exploded. It would have been better if they left.

Rosalie and Alice looked back to where I was standing. Alice pleaded with her eyes. Smiling reassuringly, I pushed my shield into her mind. My shield didn't only protect others; it could look into other's minds. I never told anyone about it. If Aro knew this, he would use it to his advantage at all time. I extended it to Rosalie, Esme, Emmett and Edward.

They spoke together on where they should move next. Carlisle stated that Aro had extended an invitation to them and Edward was for it. Coming out of the others' minds, my shield focused on Edward's mind alone. He was bound and determined to get me back. _I__ will __not __lose __her. __Not __again, __not __to __him_. I left the room, trying not to touch anything. It would be mashed to dust from the simplest touch.

The furnishing trembled from every step I took. My shoes left divots in the floor as I walked to Felix's door. Using all the force in my body, the door shattered to splinters. The doorknob clinked as it landed on the floor, among the splinters scatter across the room. I paced the room, moving faster and faster. Nothing was making sense to me. "Bella?" My feet still moved, going back and forth across the room.

Hands held my shoulders and crimson eyes looked into mine, "Bella." I huffed out in a long breath, feeling Felix's touch. My eyes closed, as the anger still welled up inside me. "What happened?" Felix couldn't know. He can't know. I had a temper, but Felix's was far worse. He would kill Edward without hesitation. I was mad at him, but I didn't want Edward to die. Felix was one of the most dangerous vampires in the world. I turned away from him, needing some distance.

"Bella, what's going on? When you left, you were fine." He paused for a moment, "It's Edward, isn't it? He made you mad." The fury was becoming predominated in his voice, "What did he say?" My fingers were curving into claws. My body was still tense.

My shoulders were locked and I exhaled deeply, "Nothing of importance." Felix held my shoulders, "If it wasn't that important, you wouldn't be so upset. What did he say?" I looked up at him, "It'll just make you mad, too." He held my face, "Just tell me." "Promise me you won't get mad." He was motionless.

"He apologized for lying when he left. That this wasn't the life he wanted for me. And…." My teeth gritted, "He said our marriage was a mistake." His body tensed and tightened. "He said… what?" his tone dropped. Felix's hands tightened against my face, "Ow!" His hands dropped quickly and he turned away. I caught his wrist and my feet were dragged, "You promised." He looked at me and smiled; the smile was frightening. He leaned down to kiss me, "I'm calm. There is something that he needs to know and I think you should hear it."


	11. Venice

Chapter 11 – Venice

The Cullens were walking back to their chambers when Felix and I caught up with them. "Excuse me, Edward?" Edward looked back, his eyes fell on me, then glanced to Felix, "Yes, Felix?" "May I speak with you for a moment?" Edward didn't move, hearing Felix's thoughts. He walked towards us, standing a few feet away. "What can I do for you?" His hand engulfed mine, "Bella told me what you said to her. I understand that's your opinion and the way you feel about her, but I wanted to say something. Something that _you_ must understand."

Felix looked at me, "Bella is my wife. I asked her and she said 'yes.' She wasn't intimidated or forced, she married me willingly. And, despite what you may think or believe, I do love her. You don't have to like our marriage, but you will respect it." Felix just said he loves me. My heart felt like it was beating again. He loves me. Edward blinked once from what he just heard and silence filled the space. Charges of electricity flowed between Felix and Edward.

Edward smiled insincerely, "Of course. I do have my own feelings about Bella and I only want her to be happy. I apologize for what I said. It was out of line. I would never say anything intentionally to hurt Bella's feelings." His gold eyes were on me now, "And yes, I do have to respect your marriage." I looked away from his stare, "Esme and Carlisle have taught us that." Felix nodded once, "Very good." We turned away from Edward, leaving him in the hallway.

"Carnivale?" Felix took my hand as we walked through the city. We weren't on patrol, just wanting to get out of the tower. "A festival in Venice. Carnivale has been around since the 1100's. It was gone for a few decades, but the government brought it back. We go every year and I would like for you to go." His eyes were hopeful that I would say 'yes.' "I would love to go. It sounds like a lot of fun." Traveling seemed to be a frequent hobby among the Guard members. "Do we get to wear masks?" "Porcelain masks. Also, there's one more thing."

He stopped and took my shoulders into his hands. He bent his head closer to me, closing the space between us, "Felix, are you actually at a loss for words?" I teased. He smiled, "No. I spoke with Alice and she reminded me that you don't like to be surprised, but I do have a surprise for you." I made a face, but tried to be a bigger person. "Yes…?" He sighed deeply, "I had a dress made for you."

My eyes widened, "A dress?" and a quiet laugh escaped my lips, "You had a dress made for me? Wow. Can I…. see it?" His hands held my face as he pressed his lips to mine. This kiss shook me to my core. "I'm just glad you like the thought of it." Now I was anxious, ready to go back into the tower to see the dress, but Felix guided me through the city. "I can't see it?" He wrapped my hand around his arm, "No. Alice has it and she won't let you see it until we arrive in Venice." I groaned as he towed me behind him, "You don't play fair." "I know," he said undisturbed.

He chuckled at my disgruntled mood, "Now, you're going to have to wait." His fingers held my chin, "Be a good girl and be patient." I rolled my eyes, "Forget being patient. I want to see my dress. At least tell me what color it is?" He shook his head, "Alice made me promise." My foot stomped into the ground and his head shook. His arm swept under my legs, cradling me to his chest, "No fits now."

Felix brushed his chin through my hair, "Bella, it's one more week. And to remove temptation, Alice is taking the dress to Venice with her. She's leaving tomorrow." My eyes shot up to meet his, "The Cullens are coming with us?" Felix sighed and held me closer to him, "Aro invited them." I balked, "Aro's coming too?" Felix looked at me perplexed and laughed, "The most of the Guard is. It's tradition. Aro has gone for the past 1500 years." "Oh," my voice said with a measure of disappointment, "I thought it was just going to be you and me."

"Oh, I'm sorry I implied that it would have just been us, but we are having our own house by the canals, that look over the city. And we're staying longer than the others are." My lips pursed into a smile, "That sounds nice." Felix leaned closer to me, making his lips brush mine, "And Venetians have a robust flavor of blood." I looked up at him, "Now I can't wait to go," I whispered against his mouth, then pressed mine to his.

The burn in my throat increased at the thought of the warm blood flowing down my desiccated throat. My lip was pulled between my teeth, thinking about finding a Venetian man and feeling his blood in my mouth.

Felix wanted to go hunting, but I went inside after we spoke. Felix hated being away from me, just like Edward. It wasn't hard for me to compare the two of them, but I would never say out loud. Felix would hate it and I didn't want us to fight. Inside, the sounds of suitcases being moved came from above. "No, Jasper. That comes with us too." I dashed up to Alice's room, where there were half a dozen open trunks, half filled with clothes. One was completely full of shoes for men and women.

Alice came into the front room, folding a scarf, "Nice try, Bella. You're not seeing that dress." I closed the trunk with the shoes to sit on the lid, "Please, Alice? I really would love to see it." She folded a pair of jeans over her arm, "You know you have changed a lot. At prom, I practically had to hold you down to get you into your dress."

I smiled at the memory, as murky as it was. She looked behind herself and gritted her teeth. She gestured for me to follow her. On the back wall of the room hung a long black garment bag. She unzipped it showing midnight blue silk. I gasped as Alice moved the garment bag aside. The dress was a strapless ball gown, with gold beading and epaulets. It was a corset bodice and the skirt fanned out and it would circle around me. The corset had the bead decoratively designed and the design was also above the hem of the skirt. There were elbow length gloves and a wrap.

"Alice, can I?" She smirked, "Don't tell anyone." She took the dress off the hanger and helped me into it. The back of it had a ribbon crossing through the corset back, forming a tight bow. There were many layers of dark blue tulle beneath the skirt making it a perfect circle. I watched myself in Alice's mirror, taking in the dress.

My pale skin was in perfect contrast with the dark color. In the mirror's reflections, Edward was standing behind me. My body turned before my mind gave the command. He held both of my hands, appraising me silently. "You look…" he looked into my eyes, "breath-taking." His hands held my waist, "You are going to be the bell of the ball. The most beautiful woman in all of Venice." My face should be blood red right now, being back in his arms, against his chest and looking into his gold eyes.

He paused, "Promise me one dance?" I opened my mouth to answer and he put one finger to my lips, "Just say 'yes.'" I nodded silently. How does he do that? I always thought I would figure it out once I was like him, but it's still a mystery. Alice ran back into the room, "Felix is coming. Out of the dress!" I was out of the dress and back into the ensemble I had on before. I made my way back to our room and landed on the bed in time for him to open the door. He walked into the bedroom and smiled, "You were waiting for me?" I smiled at him, "You can say that." He chuckled as he laid next to me.

Venice was beyond beautiful. The city was unbelievable. We took several gondolas to get to the private houses. Felix showed me around the house, carrying me over the threshold. "I haven't done that since we were married." The house was absolutely beautiful. In the bedroom, there was a huge canopy bed. The window overlooked the canal, "Felix, this place is gorgeous." The sun was starting to rise, but I chanced it. The window opened to a balcony. The water was dark and several gondolas floated by. Felix pulled at my arm, "Come inside." He shut the doors and closed the curtains. I went through the townhouse. There was more than one bedroom. The second floor overlooked the living room, by a banister. Another door on the left side of the house led to the streets of the city.

Someone in a dark cloak came to the door, holding a garment bag, "Here you go." Alice came inside, "I promised Felix you wouldn't see the dress until we got here and here you go." Felix flew into the room and took the bag, "You're right, but she has to wait a little longer." Felix flung the bag over his arm, "Thank you, Alice." The front door opened again and Heidi came in, "Hello, Alice. Bella, there's a play about Casanova tonight. Would you like to see it?" Felix was back, "Not tonight. I wanted to take Bella to see the city." Heidi rolled her eyes, "Oh, come now." I hit him on his chest, "How about letting me decide?" Felix looked at her, then down at me, "It's up to you, piccola." Heidi and I smiled at each other, "We do have all night."

Our time in Venice was glorious. The city was so alive. Even late at night, peaking into the early hours of the morning, people were still having fun during the festival. My dress stood out in the crowds. The dark blue and gold was so beautiful. Felix twirled me when I walked down the stairs. He said something in Italian, that I didn't understand, but it made me smile.

In the courtyard, everyone was dancing in tradition Carnivale costumes. The dances were the old fashion kind too. "This reminds me of the masquerade scene in 'Phantom of the Opera.' It's beautiful." Felix and I whirled in the dances. It was funny, because we were hardly touching. We danced in sets of fours and I couldn't keep a straight face. "Ok, Bella, time to share your husband," Renata tugged at Felix's arm. He swiftly kissed my cheek and I watched as they danced. "May I have this dance?" Edward offered me his hand, "Remember, you promised." He didn't wait for an answer.

Edward took my hand and spun me onto the dance floor. His arm was strong around me and familiar. Dancing with Edward was like stolen moments that were forbidden. Even with his mask on, he was so handsome. With his costume, he wore a black cape with a crimson red interior. The red was in complete contrast with my blue dress. "You look so beautiful." I blinked, "Thank you." He smiled, "And your dancing has improved." I laughed, "Despite his physical stature, Felix is a very good dancer."

Edward whirled me in a quick circle and his hand reclaimed my hip. He twirled me again and placed my hand on his shoulder. We just stared at each other, as our danced slowed. The music changed, but he and I walked off the dance floor. Dancing with him brought back so many memories. Of the times he tried to teach me to dance, while I still wore my walking cast.

Fireworks shot in the sky and everyone looked up. Everyone in the courtyard applauded. They lit up the sky above the city as another hand held my waist. It was Felix reclaiming me. In my periphery, Edward's face hardened.

The smell of smoke began to fill the air as the fireworks continued to explode. The reds, blues, yellows, oranges, purples and greens colored the sky. The ancient city was alive during Carnivale. Edward's head snapped to the side, "Alice." That one word made me walk away from Felix to find Alice. She was staring blankly, while Jasper held her shoulders. She gasped and blinked, "Volterra is about to be attacked."


	12. Why?

Chapter 12 – Why?

I watched Alice as she slowly blinked, "What are you taking about?" She exhaled a long breath, "The Romanians. They're coming with their own followers. They knew the tower was empty and are heading there right now." I huffed, "Felix." I called his name like he was right next to me and in the next moment he was. Aro came a moment later. Alice offered him her hand and his head bowed. After a short moment, he straightened, "We have to return immediately! They will be there in a few hours." I knew nothing of these Romanians, but they sounded like a threat.

Everyone ran back to their private houses, slipping through the hypnotized crowds, still watching the sky. Felix was out of his costume and into his suit before I could make it upstairs. I was preparing to change, throwing my mask and gloves on the bed, when he held my shoulders, "What do you think you're doing?" I looked at him, "Changing out of my dress. I'm going with you." His eyebrows pulled together and he shook his head, "No, I want you to stay in Venice."

My mouth fell open in surprise. He didn't want me to go with him? I couldn't let him leave without me. "But Felix, I'm…." His lips crushed mine, cutting off my words. There was a resolve in his eyes. A pleading that I didn't understand. The man that looked at me was someone I've never seen before. "The Guard is widely known for having nothing to lose." His arms held me closer, molding my body to his, "But I have you now." His thumb brushed my lip, as his eyes drifted over my face and I sighed, "And you don't want them to know your weakness."

He nodded a hard nod, "Exactly. If I lose you, I lose everything. Please, stay here and enjoy the festival." He kissed me again, harder this time. His lips held me, not letting me escape. There was a knock on the front door, "I have to go." He held my hand as we walked to the front door. It was Esme, "I'll take care of Bella. You go. They're waiting for you." Felix kissed me again and my arm wrapped around his neck. His body straightened, taking me with him. "I love you," he breathed. "I love you too." He looked at me in shock.

It was the first time I said it and it was true. I did love Felix and, until he was back, I was going to be worried about him. Outside, Demetri stood in the street. Felix left and Demetri nodded at me. That was his way of sating goodbye. In that instant, they were gone. Esme and I stood in the door, looking into the empty street. A few people in their festival costumes passed by the open door, looking at myself and Esme. She closed the door, while I sat on the couch, "Who are these Romanians? Why are they attacking Volterra?"

Esme sat on the couch with me, "They once tried to take Aro's power, but lost greatly. Aro had their castles burned for their betrayal. It would seem they thought it was their time for revenge." My arms folded as I shivered at the thought of the fight, "Do you think they'll be all right?" Esme nodded solemnly, "Of course. With Jane alone, this fight will end quickly."

That was true after all. Only Alice, Edward and Aro knew how many fighters were coming and Jane would burn them all. I could picture the rivals falling to the ground, screaming in pain just from her gaze. Easy pickings in Felix's eyes; too easy for him. I could only make a small smile and Esme smiled in return, "Well, let's go back to the festival. It's still early." My feet didn't move. She took my hand, "I know you're worried, but the Volturi have won many fights. That's why they're the ones that enforce the law. He'll be back in two days, if that."

Esme was so much like Renee. She still knew how to make me feel better. I sighed, "All right." My eyes fell to the floor. "Bella, he asked you to enjoy the festival. Let's go." She retrieved my gloves ad mask for me. I looked at her and she smiled, "You still can't stop worrying. At least that hasn't changed." Esme took my hand and walked outside. The others were behind us. Alice took my other hand. The lights of the city shone on us. With a heavy sigh, I tied back on my mask and partook of the festival. Emmett kept me laughing, when I didn't want to. Jasper's influence worked over me. I could taste it; a sweet feeling on my tongue. My mood picked up and I danced with him.

"Sorry, Bella." My smile was genuine, "Don't be. I needed it, so thank you." Edward asked me to dance again. Jasper's cloud over me made me so happy, that I said yes before I thought about it. "Jasper was right to influence you," he said, whirling us in a small circle. "You're too lovely tonight to be upset." My eyes looked up at him, "Normally, I would think you were just saying that, but this time I'm going to agree with you. Quite a few people were looking at me."

His musical laughter was a beautiful reminder of how we once were. It was familiar and wonderful to stand with the Cullens, laughing and smiling. It didn't even bother me that Edward kept his arm locked around my waist. My hand touched his chest when he made me laugh. His eyes were a bright gold when he laughed, being himself again. There were no Guard members watching us, no Felix waiting for me. It was like I was his Bella again.

The sun was coming into the sky as we went back to our houses. All of us wore long black cloaks, with our hoods up. Alice and I walked hand in hand, "See you later." When the front door closed, my cloak fell to the floor. Jasper's influence faded away as I walked up the stairs, letting the fear eat away at me. I threw my mask on the bed, my body slumping onto the mattress. The festival was fun, but I was still worried. Concern consumed me as the last bit of the cloud disappeared. I didn't want Felix to be hurt. But Esme was right; the Romanians were the ones in trouble. Instead of worrying, all I should be doing is waiting for him to come back.

Walking across the room, I passed a floor-length mirror. My eyes fixed on my dress. It was so beautiful, that I didn't want to take it off. The front door open and closed, then the sound of steps came up the stairs. The door swung open, "Hey Bell." I rolled my eyes, "Hey Emmett. What are you doing here?" He sat on the bed, "Checking on you."

I turned to look at him. He smiled a wide innocent smile. "What is it with me that people feel the need to check on me every few minutes?" "Do you not remember how you were when you were human? If I remember correctly, danger magnet." I glared at him, "Not funny." My arms folded as he chuckled, "But it's true. It practically made me gag when Edward was worrying about you on our hunting trip and that was before you were his girlfriend."

I plopped myself on the bed next to him. The tulle of the skirt covered Emmett's leg. We laid back together and looked up at the ceiling, like brother and sister. Emmett was silent for a surprisingly long moment; not like him. Emmett was never one for silent moments and it was getting uncomfortable. "Okay, this is boring." He sat up, "Great, what are you up for?" I had to think. He looked back and smiled, "Change and we can go play baseball." I looked at him, "I thought you have to wait for a thunderstorm."

He shrugged his huge shoulders, "To hell with a thunderstorm." Emmett's cheerful attitude was just what I needed. The front door opened again and someone dashed up the stairs, "Emmett." Edward stood in the doorway. I sat myself up, propped on my elbows. He looked only at Emmett, "Alice is heading out to a field far out of the city. She wants you to help." Emmett swiftly kissed my cheek, "Hurry up." Emmett was gone, leaving me with Edward, alone. He looked at me, "When you're ready to go…" I sat up, "You'll drive me. No thanks."

Jasper's influence over me was too strong. Edward was becoming comfortable around me. My happiness, smiling and being with his family at the festival had consequences.

Edward looked at me, "Then you're still angry with me?" I folded my arms, "It's difficult to be kind to a man that wants to take you from you husband." He looked at me confused, "I never said I wanted to do that." My foot began to tap, "Oh, so you never thought 'I will not lose her. Not again, not to him.'" His eyes popped as I revealed his secret, "How did you know that?" I shook my head, "Don't worry about that. Edward, you made your choices." He stepped closer to me and I stepped away. The tension was rising and I wanted him to leave. The familiarity was gone, at least for me. I had to be indifferent, for Edward's sake and mine.

"Bella, I regret everything what I said to you." I sighed in frustration. This was a sad story and I was tired of hearing it. Edward had to leave my house. "Fine, you're sorry. I get it, now stop apologizing." His eyes were saddening, "I guess you would be tired of hearing that. I'm…." I glared at him, cutting him off, "Don't say 'sorry.' I'm tired of hearing 'sorry' from you. Edward, why are you staying here?"

The silence was deafening. The space between us was thick with our mixed emotions; regret, frustration, love, loss and so many others. I turned away and took off my gloves. Why was this happening? What happened to 'you'll never see me again?' Inside the closet, my ears listened out for his departure, but there was only silence. My fingers laced behind my neck. I sucked in a long breath and turned toward the doorway. Back in the bedroom, Edward stood outside the closet door. We looked at each other; gold into crimson. My eyes were angry, but they softened. I blinked and bit my lip, "I think you shou.."

Edward's lips were on mine. My body froze from his kiss. Before completing the thought, my hands began to push at his chest, but his hands held my waist. I wanted to pull my lips away from his, but his hand held my face and held his lips to mine again. "Edward," I protested under the kiss. "No," my words mere muffled. He held me against his frame, then backed me against a wall. This wasn't Edward.

He never did this before. I tried to pull away from his hold, but he pushed against me. My defenses were falling. His lips were hard and determined on mine. His arms were tight around me. His hold wasn't as strong as Felix's, but it was unbreakable. But I was a newborn vampire. I was much stronger then he was, so why wasn't I getting away from him? I was kissing a man that wasn't my husband. Felix was off fighting to protect our home and I was here, kissing another man. No, I wasn't kissing him, he was kissing me. My arms tried to get out of his, but his hands were quicker.

His arms locked around me, air passed and Edward's body had me pinned on the bed and his lips were on the skin of my neck. He moaned as he tried to claim my lips. Just in time, my head turned away, "Edward, I am not doing in this." His fingers held my chin, making me face him again, "Oh yes, you are," he said while he undid the clasp of my skirt. My skirt was tossed onto the floor and that helped. My legs were able to move me away from him, but his hand held my knee and pulled me back. His hands pinned mine to the bed, "Just say you don't love me. Say you don't and I'll leave. You will never see me again."

I hadn't realized that he was half dressed too. His body throbbed against mine; ready and willing. His hair grazed my skin as he kissed down my chest, "Just say the word, Bella and you'll never see me again." His hand parted my legs and hitched one around his hip. Why was I letting him do this? For crying out loud, I was married! Before he went any further, he looked into my eyes, "Bella, have you stopped loving me?"

My lips hardened into a line; I could say this. Say 'I don't love you' and he'll be gone. My shoulders were rigid and my eyes were determined. _Say__it,__say__it,__say__it!_ I looked into his eyes, but my mouth wouldn't form the words. In his eyes, everything was there. Everything that reminded me of how I couldn't say the words. My lips parts, but they were stuck. That wasn't a sentence I could say, not to Edward. Dammit, I still did.

He looked at me and his thumb grazed my cheek, "I love you too." His lips pressed mine as I was one with another man.


	13. Return & Realizations

Chapter 13 – Return & Realizations

Edward and I were still on the carpet as the afternoon sun was high in the sky. Our skin glittered, lighting up the window. If someone were to look into the window, they wouldn't see us, only a bright rainbow in the glass. His breath was slow against my neck, while his face was buried in my hair and his arm was around me.

Moving slowly, I leaned up on one elbow and looked out the window. "What is it?" I couldn't look at him. I couldn't even look at myself. I was a cheater. I wanted to hit myself or something. I stood up and put on a robe. Edward was still sitting on the floor, watching me. He stood up quickly and held my waist, "Bella, what's wrong?" I looked up at him in gust and pushed past him, "How can you ask that? Look what we just did." He looked at the spot where we just were, "Bella, don't be mad at yourself."

I groaned and pushed my hands into his chest, "How can you say that? I just cheated on my husband. And to make matters worse; with my ex whom my husband hates." Edward's body stiffened, "Oh." He was silent while I left the room. I needed space from him to think about what I was going to do. I leapt over the banister, into the living room to sit on the couch. I was utterly disgusted with myself. Felix is going to hate me. He was going to leave. I was going to lose everything. My hands pulled at my hair as my forehead rested on my knees. Edward stood at the banister that, "Bella, I know what we did was wrong, but when we were together, it didn't feel wrong. Not to me anyway."

Being with Edward, in that close intimate way did feel right. My head shook, not lifting from my knees, "So, what do we do? We can't go back to the way we were. _Trying_ to be friends." He dashed down the stairs and sat on the coffee table in front of me. "Bella, look at me." My body didn't move. Strong hands lifted my head. My face crumpled, looking at Edward and not Felix. He brushed my hair, "You're right, we can't." His hand held my face, "I will be whatever you want me to be." I blinked, "What do you mean? As a lover?"

He sighed, "Whatever you want." I stared at him in disbelief. He just said he respected marriages, but he was willing to do that, if I asked him to, "A husband and a lover? I don't think I can do that." Edward's face fell, "I shouldn't have done this." My shoulder slumped, "I could've pushed you off me at any time. But I didn't." He looked at me, "Why didn't you?"

Why didn't I? We were staring, leaning towards each other. I was fighting it since Felix told me to move on. My fight increased when I saw Edward, after marrying Felix. My heart tore. The only way to mend it was to tell the truth. "Maybe I didn't want to." My breath staggered, "I can't cheat on Felix, not again. And it's not fair to you. It's half of a relationship."

Edward moved to sit next to me, putting his arm over my shoulders, "Half of a relationship with you is better than no relationship at all." I forgot how determined he could be. I bit my lip, "Edward, it's not fair to you. It's not fair to Felix. Both of you having the same woman. One of you not knowing what's going on. It's not right." Edward leaned closer and pressed his lips to mine. I kissed back, reveling in the feel of it. This was wrong, but it did feel right. This kiss was different than our last. His lips moved with mine, no one yielding to the other. "I love you, Bella. And I want you in my life. As a friend, as a lover. One or the other, or both. Whatever you want." His arm pulled me into his body, leaning us back on the couch. My head lolled over the arm of the couch.

Edward moved against me, pulling my head back up to kiss me. A moan escaped my lips. I wanted this. I wanted to be with him. The walls I built crumbled with every touch, with every kiss and every look. Edward and I did belong together and now we were. He and I matched. The last pieces of the puzzle fitting together perfectly. His lips found mine again. "This will be whatever you want it to be." That thought lingered in my mind, as the pieces fell back together. Edward made us one again.

Venice was fun, but I didn't fully enjoy it, because of guilt. Guilt for what I did and what I was doing. I was still with Edward, being with him in an intimate and wrong way. We walked along the canals together in the night. The fireworks lit up the sky every night. That was when he carried me to my house and we were together again. He took care not to tear my festival gowns. Each time together, he would whisper 'I love you,' but I never said it in return. "You don't have to say it," he explained, "I know you do."

There was no word from Felix or anyone else from Volterra. Alice hadn't seen anything. All she did was encourage me to get out and see the city. Carnivale was almost over and she didn't want me to stay locked up in the house. She made a face, "Isabella Marie Swan," she grimaced, "I know what your new name is, but it's weird to say it. Isabella Volturi, then, you're not staying in here. Put on your dress and let's got."

Alice pulled out my party gown; a silver corseted dress. The dress hugged me to my waist, then the skirt flowed into a train. She tied on my mask and pulled me out of the house. Carlisle asked me to dance and refused to take 'no' as an answer. I dance with him and his sons. There were a few men that asked me to dance and I accepted, but only to make the time go by. After my last dance, I walked to the edge of the dance floor to sit at a lone table. The ribbon of my mask was undone as I placed it on the tabletop. Where was Felix? How would I face him? Is he safe? Edward came over to me and butterflies fluttered in my stomach in a sickening way. He stood by my chair and lightly held my shoulder, "Do you want me to take you home?" A voice came from behind that answered the question for me, "That won't be necessary."

My body turned in the chair to see Felix standing behind me. He was here; he was safe. Without thinking, I jumped from my seat and my arms wrapped themselves around his neck. I already forgot who was behind me or where we were. All I knew was that my husband was back and he was safe. Felix was here and he came back for me. His fingers curled around my neck as our lips were against each other. I didn't realize how much I was really worried about him or how much I missed him. Seeing him after days, the rush of emotions were overwhelming.

Footsteps faded as someone walked away, but that wasn't important. I smiled as our kiss ended, "What happened?" He took my hand in his and turned us to the dance floor. Felix had a small smile on his face, "I missed you so much." He kissed me again before I could respond. I was overjoyed to have Felix holding me again. The two of us danced through the crowds, staring into each other's eyes.

"The Romanians were near Volterra. Gianna's dead." I gasped, "No." He exhaled a long breath, "She knew the risks. But her death wasn't in vain. Santiago tore apart the traitor that killed her. She wanted so badly to be like us. Vladimir and Stefan gathered many followers. Mostly those that survived our fights in the past. They wanted revenge against us. Jane immobilized half of the fighters." Just what I thought she would do.

"Many of them came after me and Demetri." My eyes shot up to his face and he smiled, leaning his forehead to mine, "Is Demetri ok? Were you hurt?" The song change, but we still whirled at the same pace, "He's fine. Being that he and I are usually on the front of the line in fights, it was natural for them to want to take on the strongest fighters first." Relief washed over me as Felix's fingers intertwined with mine. We walked off the dance floor, away from the crowds. The two of us walked through the streets as the crowds started to dwindle.

Felix was guiding me back to the house. Before reaching our street, he turned our bodies into a dark alley. My back was against the wall with Felix's arms around me. His lips held mine, pulling me off my feet. One arm circled my waist. His lips were strong against mine. This felt wonderful, but so very wrong. Just this morning, I was with another man. But this man, the one holding me now wasn't just any man; he was my husband. I was Felix's wife and it was going to stay that way. Despite what I felt for Edward, I loved Felix very much. His other arm took up my legs and he ran us back to the house. We were in our bedroom in seconds. In moments, my dress was on the floor. Felix's hands held my hips as he moved against me. I moaned loudly, pulling my fingers through his hair. There was no one else in the world besides me and my husband.

The thin yellow sheet covered our bodies. My head rested on his arm while my fingers absentmindedly played with his. The expression on Felix's face was one of peace. Everything was quiet around us. We just stared at each other since sunrise. There was no fighting or preparing to defend others. He deserved this time of silence and tranquility. "Would you, could you leave it all behind?" His hand pressed into my back, "I don't know. It's all I've ever known in this life." My hand touched his chest lightly, "Have you ever tried?" Both his arms encircling me, "Never."

A strand of my hair fell across my face, making me smile. Felix tucked the strand behind my ear, "I've never wanted a different life other than upholding the law. When I was human, it was what I wanted to do. Be a guardian, but for my mother, I tried to study to be a scholar. It bored me. This was what I wanted." He held me tighter against his chest, "This life and you are all I need."

My eyes slowly blinked, pushing away the gnawing guilt in my heart. "I haven't given much thought to what I wanted to do with my life. I have plenty of time to try different things now." He chuckled and it vibrated through me, "Yes, you do." "With some thanks to you." His brow furrowed, "What do you mean?" He was playing innocent. I made a face, "You fed on me. Before the venom took over my senses, I saw you leaning over me. You bit me." He didn't look remorseful, "You smelled so sweet, I couldn't resist." I rolled my eyes, "Since I've changed, you haven't been able to resist me."

His hand clutched at my hair, to touch his mouth to my neck, "Why should I? Why should I not want the woman I love?" Felix's hand took my face and he rolled us, so that he had me pinned under his frame, "Bella, I love you so much. I'm never leaving you again." The words were breathed against my neck.

Kisses trailed to my lips. From his kiss, I knew he meant it. Felix was really in love with me. He didn't like being away from me and I realized I wasn't fond of it either. But I had to wonder, what would it do to him if he ever found out what Edward and I had done?


	14. In Love with Two

Chapter 14 – In Love with Two

Back in Volterra, the damage from the fight was easy to see. The humans were afraid to come out of their homes. From the car, I saw the damage that was don't to the building. Police were surveying the scene. They spoke to each other, speculating what happened here. The town was quieter than usual during the day. The fountain in front of the building was cracked and some of the cobblestones in the ground were missing.

Some officers were inside, speaking with a number of Guard members. In the main chamber, Aro was standing in front of two men in long capes. Felix released my hand, leaving me to stand with Alec and Jane. The men looked at me and sneered. There eyes were a vivid crimson. I half expected them to be a faded red like Aro, Caius and Marcus. "Another addition. You abuse your power." Aro's eyes were angry, on the edge of menacing.

The Cullens filed into the room, along with other members. Esme was clutching at Carlisle's arm, shaken up from all the damage. Jasper kept Alice one step behind him, ready to defend her if necessary. "Carlisle Cullen?" one of the Romanians half yelled in his heavily accented English, "Your old friend, have he and his family joined you too?"

Edward looked at me and I minutely shook my head. He was ready to stand by my side in defense. Aro took a step off his platform, "I have been nothing but generous to you. I've let you keep your lives for all these centuries. I could've found you and have you killed. And you do _this_. You attack my home. You try to destroy my beloved ones. This is a serious betrayal."

Aro clasped his hands together and sighed, "If only you wanted to join us, rather than destroy us." Aro blinked once, "Felix." Felix moved to approach the two men. His face was determined as he destroyed them. My eyes looked away as the carnage continued. I looked up in time to see one trying to escape Felix's grip. His body was broken, but he still tried to escape. He ran towards me and my hand caught his throat. He tried to slap at me, but my other hand caught his before he could make contact. Felix's eyes narrowed when he saw the other man in my hold.

He stalked over to us and pulled him apart. The snapping and breaking was almost sickening. I watched this time as the traitor's body was broken apart. Jane and Alec stood silent as the flames licked at all the limbs of the traitors. The center of the room fell open, taking the broken parts with it. Alec turned toward me with a smirk on his face, "You do have it in you." This actually made me smile.

Aro dismissed everyone, as he went to sit on his throne. His wife stood by his side, hoping to comfort him. Everyone dispersed, some talking about the fights. Santiago approached us. "Felix, may I speak to you for a moment?" Felix nodded, then he looked at me. He raised the back of my hand to his lips, "I'll be right there."

In the bedchamber, Felix had a surprise for me. There were bouquets of flowers all over the room. Roses, lilies, peonies and hydrangeas. The floral scent filled the room from the different arrangements. I was mostly taken with the peonies. I haven't seen them in years. They were Gran's favorites. She always gave me one when I went to visit. The memory made me cry. I missed my human family.

Next to one of the vases, there was also a black satin box. The door open as my fingers slid across the velvet smooth cover. Felix's hand took mine, "I made it just in time." He opened the satin box to show a blue sapphire and diamond bracelet. With the bracelet, there was a matching necklace. My hands flew up to my mouth from the sparkling gems. Felix set the box down, "The bracelet is a belated wedding present." He clasped it around my right wrist.

He took up the box with the necklace, "This is for your birthday." My eyes shot up, "My birthday? That's not for another few months." He smiled, "Oh I know. There are more to come." I sighed, "You don't have to do that." Felix hugged my waist, "Bella, you and I are married. My wife," his hand held my chin, "And as my wife, it is your place to accept gifts from me. Everything I own is yours." He kissed me, "And every time I give you something, I want you to accept it."

He kissed me again, not letting me answer. He kissed along my cheek and neck. My eyes closed and I fought back the sob building inside of me. I was a terrible person. Felix said he loves me and I betrayed him. I couldn't be with Edward, not like that, ever again.

In the days after the Venice trip, Felix and I spent almost every moment together. Not just in our chambers. Driving through the country, swimming in the sea and simply talking all night in the courtyard. This Felix showed me that he wasn't just interested in sex. He was interested in what I had to say and think. One night, I sat the window looking at the trees dance in the wind. The look of nature was so peaceful. Music began to play behind the closed window. Without thinking, my hand opened it and a familiar song came into the room. It was my lullaby. Edward was calling me.

The wind flowed into the room, blowing against the satin dress I was wearing. The song increased in volume as it continued. The temptation to go to him was growing, but I couldn't, especially not in the tower. My hair blew off my shoulder as I leaned out the window. "Bella, please?" his whispered words reached me.

My heart wretched, being pulled into two directions. Do I betray my husband again or do I stay? Being torn between my past and my present had to be the worse thing I've ever endured. Another sound reached my ears, approaching footsteps. Hands held my hips, "What are you doing?" Felix pulled me back into the room as I was leaning halfway out of the window.

I smiled at him, "Sorry. I love classical music." Felix left the window open, letting the music continue to enter the room, "Well, we shouldn't waste it." He held my hand and we began to waltz to my lullaby. Felix had no idea that this song was written for me. I never told him about it and I wasn't going to. The song changed to a somber composition, expressing Edward's sadness. Felix stopped our dance and leaned his forehead to mine, "I love you." I brushed my head against his, "I love you." The song cut off abruptly. Felix looked out the window, then looked at me questioningly. I shrugged, pretending not to know who was playing.

The days that came and went in a blur. Nothing changed. If I didn't have so much room in my mind, I would have gone crazy. Days became weeks and weeks changed into months. Months of interchanging. Being with Felix in one moment, then with Edward in the next. After having a training session with Alec and almost winning, my hair was matted with the crushed dust on the stone. "I could help you wash it out," Felix suggestively kissed my neck. I slapped his shoulder, "No, we did that this morning. Now go. Demetri and Jane are waiting for you."

He chuckled and kissed me, "I love you." I smiled and pushed him away, playfully, "I love you too. Now get out of here." The water ran from the shower and steam began to fill the room. Hot water hit my skin and the debris washed out of my hair. The length of my hair reached passed my back. Someone came into the bathroom and stood in the shower behind me. Pale arms wrapped around me, "I thought he would never leave." Edward kissed along my neck. His hands held me close, making me face him. "You shouldn't be in here," I whispered, afraid of someone hearing us.

He smirked, "You said that last week and last night." Edward was very confident in our relationship. It didn't phase him that I was married. Hands brushed along my chest, cupping them in his palms. Our lips were against each other's under the hot water. I tried to keep from moaning and so did he. My greatest fear was what the others would do to us if they found out. It took some control not to damage anything.

Edward and I sat on the bathroom floor, not speaking. He held me against his chest and kissed my forehead. His fingers drew patterns in my skin. This whole time, he wasn't breathing. I finally stood up and left the bathroom. "Bella," I looked back. His voice was barely above a whisper. Hanging from his fingers was a pearl necklace, "I made this for you. The pearls are from the sea."

The smooth white surface of the pearls had a sheen of a rainbow. The center pearl was largest, leading to smaller rounded ones. He clasped it around my neck and my fingers felt the silky smooth beads, "They're beautiful, but I can't keep them." Our naked bodies stood together as I looked up at him, "If he finds them…." Edward put his finger to my lips, "Alice made it for you as a birthday gift."

Alice knew of our affair. She didn't speak of it to anyone, not even us. She only knew because of her visions. She saw our decisions to be together and kept our secret from everyone. She wasn't mad, but she was scared too. If Aro held her hand, he would see everything. Edward kissed my forehead and my lips, "I love you. I miss you." "I love you too." When can we see each other again?" I looked down, then back into his eyes, "Soon, I promise." He took up his clothes, was dressed and out of the window in a flash.

I was so selfish. I should tell Edward to leave, but I couldn't. I should just tell him I didn't want to see him again. How could he be happy sharing me with another man? But he said he would rather share me, than not have me at all. In a sense, I understood. I couldn't bear to see Edward with another woman. It would break my heart. But why should it? I'm married! He's told me he's never seen other woman. The only other women he saw were his mother and sisters. Then I came along and all he saw was me.

For Felix, it wasn't exactly the same way. He loved Helena but lost her to his cousin, Edward. My arms wrapped around my torso, trying to keep my lungs intact, though I didn't need them. I sat on the floor, the water still running hot, making billows of steam fill the room. I needed to get out of the room. The sun was still high but that wasn't a major concern. The new secretary, Tara had one of the Ferraris bought around for me. Its black windows repelled the sunlight from getting into the car. "Grazie, Tara. Vi prego di dire Felix che MI sarà di nuovo più tardi." (Thanks, Tara. Please tell Felix that I will be back later.) In the car, headed north, just driving.

The countryside sped pass my windows, but I needed something else. Something more. I wanted to get away from Italy. From the tower and my infidelity.


	15. Jealousy

Chapter 15 – Jealousy

The car entered the French countryside. I couldn't face myself, not even look at my own reflection. I wanted to rip my heart out of my chest. I was cheating on my husband. I shouldn't have either of them. I should be left alone for the rest of eternity. Felix didn't deserve an unfaithful wife. He was the most faithful member of the Guard and his wife was doing this to him. For Edward to want to be with me after he let me go, we're both to blame for giving into our impulses. Did he take advantage of me when I was worried about Felix fighting the Romanians? Maybe he did. Maybe I just wanted to be held. To be told that things were going to be alright. How was I going to handle this?

The sun broke through the clouds and with it came new insight. The darker part of my mind was waking up. Use this to your advantage. My eyes met with the sunlight. If Edward was willing to make me happy, I should make him suffer. Make him feel all the pain I felt since the day he left me. I turned the car and drove back to Volterra.

Being this way wasn't me. This wasn't Bella, this was Felix's wife. That thought made me smile. I was Felix's wife and it's time I acted like it. The car screeched to a stop in front of the tower. Before anyone saw me, I dashed into the tower. My heels echoed off the tiled floor as I walked to the elevator. The doors opened. Felix stepped out with Jane. She walked passed me, "Bella." I smiled, "Jane." Before he could speak, I pushed Felix back into the elevator. He was shocked by my force as I pressed my lips to his. His arms circled my waist, "Where'd you go?" My head leaned against his chest, "I was bored, so I went for a drive." He leaned down towards me as the elevator reached the top floor.

I playfully pushed his face away, "Where were you going?" He exhaled a long breath, "Quick assignment. Jane and I were going to go handle it." I smiled at him and lightly pressed a kiss to his lips, "Dismember one for me." He chuckled, "Always. I love you." I kissed him again, "I love you." He stepped back into the elevator and my body was motionless until the sound of his footsteps faded away on the floors below. I smirked and headed for the back. Was it bad of me to do this? I knew the answer; it was but I didn't care. It was time I took control of things.

While walking, my feet took me down another hall, leading to another bedchamber. I opened the door to find Edward sitting at the desk reading. He looked at me, "Bella," he set the book down and smiled his crooked smile, "What can I do for you?" I crossed the room and pressed my lips to his. He leaned into the kiss, locking me in his embrace. The shirt he wore ripped in my hands. His fingers undid the buttons of my blouse and he pulled me into him. Once again, I joined with him, forgetting everything else.

Edward was lying on his couch when I stood up, "I have to get going. I know he's on his way back." My clothes were scattered across the room. My jeans were strewn on the desk. He dashed in front of me, stopping me from pulling on my shirt, "How much longer do we have to do this? Tell him the truth." My hands were pulling my hair into a ponytail, "The truth?" My voice was muted, but harsh, "Edward, the truth is I love him. I still love you, but I'm not leaving him. And, whatever _this_ is, he's not going to know about it. I would never hurt him like that." Edward held my face, "Bella, I love you. We belong together." I blinked once, "I know. But, when I took my vows, I meant them. It's bad enough I'm doing this. So, try to understand."

He stepped away from me frustrated and defeated. My clothes were back on and my arms folded, "Maybe we should stop this then." I knew that would snap him out of this depressing state. He whirled and looked at me, "No! No, I can't live without you." He came over to me, "Don't ever say that." I sighed, "But, soon this won't be enough for you." He shook his head determined, "I'm with you. That's enough." His lips then held mine. His breath was so sweet and warm on my cheek. Edward's hand crept along my back. I chuckled from the touch, "No, I have to go." I stepped away from him, but he pulled me back into his body, "Not yet."

My hands went to his chest and pushed him away, "I'll see you later." His hand held my face, "I love you." I left the room, not returning the sentiment. Back in my room, I took a quick shower and waited for Felix. My back was to the door when it opened. He was already here. Warm lips pressed into my hair. Arms wound around me, but they weren't the ones I was expecting. I looked back, "Edward, what are you doing here?" He smiled his crooked smile, "It's later." Footsteps were coming from the hall, "You have to go!" His lips mashed into a hard line, "When the time is right, I'm going to tell him." My hand gripped his forearm, forcing him to stand still, "You will not!" This was dangerous, but kinda fun. Edward wanted me back badly, but he wasn't going to get me.

I pushed him out of the window, "Edward, go." He held my face, "Just say it. One time." My eyes saddened, almost feeling pity for him, "I love you." He kissed me and leapt to the ground. Before the door opened, I dashed back and forth across the chamber, masking Edward's scent with mine. I stood back at the window, watching the clouds thicken and cover the stars. Wind blew into the room and droplets of rain hit my face.

Arms wound around me again and I was pulled backwards into a stone chest. He rocked us slow, side to side and kissed my hair, "Let's go away for a while." I smiled from the sound of Felix's voice, "Where do you want to go this time?" His fingers undid the sash at my waist, removing the silk robe from my shoulders, "I was thinking Spain."

The robe fell to my feet, as I turned to face him, "That sounds lovely." Felix took a step back to look at me. His eyes appraised me as he took in the red corset with matching mini skirt I was wearing. A wide smile grew on his face, "And bring this outfit with you." He pulled me into his chest and pressed his mouth to my neck. The tip of his tongue drifted across my shoulder as he smiled seductively and he undid the ties on my back. The corset fell away. His knees bent as he pulled the skirt off my legs. Before straightening up, Felix kissed my leg, up my stomach, along my chest to my neck.

Felix wanted nothing more than he wanted me. I wanted him too. There was a part of me that hated what I was doing. He didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve an unfaithful wife. I should tell Edward to leave. But the part of me that wanted him to stay, also wanted to hurt him.

I wanted Edward to suffer as I have suffered. One thing I learned from Felix, from the Guard, is that you have to be hard. You have to be hard and uncompromising. Edward was going to find that I was a different woman. Felix claimed my lips with his. He whispered that he loved me again and again. It was still hard to believe that I loved him too.

Spain was beautiful. When Felix and I arrived, it was the time of the year known as "Running of the Bulls." Felix and I watched the whole spectacle from the private house he purchased. The house was another birthday gift, along with the house in Venice. "I wanted us to have places to live when we travel." It was surprising that almost every vampire I met was financially well-endowed.

In the streets below, people were running away from the bulls, while the crowds laughed and cheered. The ground rumbled from the running herd. The sound was like thunder as it shook the very earth. I leaned against the windowsill, "What is the point of this?" Felix rested his hand on my back, rubbing back and forth as he explained the history of it and it still made no sense. I shrugged, "So, they purposely put themselves in harm's way. Humans." Thinking about it, humans did this sort of thing all the time. Swimming with sharks, jumping out of planes, playing with fire, climbing cliffs and so much more. All for the sake of adrenaline. He smiled, "I know. After centuries of watching them, it does seem ridiculous."

I found my favorite city in the world; Barcelona. This was the most beautiful city I'd ever seen. The buildings were beautifully designed. The carved artwork overhead was so lovely, that I walked at a human pace admiring them. Felix never got frustrated when I broke away from him and drifted into the local shops. He let me wonder like a child, taking all the city had to offer. Felix took me on his version of a private tour through the Spanish Village. Long after the crowds were gone for the night, we leapt over the walls into the courtyard. The buildings were similar to those in Volterra.

"Principessa, we have to get going," Felix held my suitcase as I lingered at the window. I didn't want to leave. "Felix, can we live here?" Volterra seemed far less interesting now and I didn't want to go back. To have to deal with Edward and his wanting stares was a little annoying. Felix crossed the room, "Not this century." I whimpered a little, "Can we come back soon?" The lights of the city kept me glued to the spot that I stood. Felix trailed his hand down my arm, "Soon."

In Volterra, Edward and Felix almost came to blows. Felix and I were sitting in the courtyard and he was reading sonnets to me. They were written by authors I never heard of and older than Shakespeare. There was a romantic side to Felix that he kept hidden. He spoke the words so fluently, it felt like I was melting away.

Edward found us in our close embrace and rolled his eyes. It wasn't something he wanted to see. I ignored him, not wanting to deal with him. Felix lowered the book, "Edward, if seeing us like this bothers you so much, you can just… leave." Edward looked at him, "It's not for you to ask me to leave. Your master invited my family and me to stay." Felix stood up, leaving me on the marble bench. He towered over Edward, "I'm not asking you to leave. I'm recommending it." The words were a hiss.. Edward's arms tightened, "Thank you for the recommendation, Felix," Edward sneered his name, "but I think I'll stay."

Felix's fists tightened, making his knuckles crack, "Fine, but you will keep yourself composed when you see me with _my_ wife. Understand?" I knew Edward's temper and he wouldn't take kindly to being spoken to like that. Edward glared up at Felix, "Is that supposed to be some kind of threat?" My eyes widened as they stood close to each other, one staring the other down. I moved to stand between, but Felix's arm shot out, holding me back, "No, but you keep disrespecting us and it will be."

Edward's eyes narrowed into slits. He's fought Emmett so many times; Felix wouldn't be considered much of a task. Felix's fingers alone were strong enough to hold me, "Stop!" Neither of them moved. The tension between them was there, almost choking the air. It was like the Greek gods ready to fight and the earth would suffer their wrath. "Felix, please. Don't do this!" He exhaled and looked at me.

My eyes pled with him to not fight. He gritted his teeth, "Because _she_ asked and only because she asked, I'll let this go." He turned back to look at Edward, "But next time, you won't be so fortunate." It took a great deal of strength for Felix to walk away from a fight. Especially a fight he was more than sure that he would triumph. Felix clasped my hand roughly and turned us away. We were on the stairs when I stopped, planting my feet, "Let me talk to him." Felix looked back at me, "No, now let's go." I sighed, "Please, please, let me do this." It didn't bother me that he used a harsh tone; he was mad, with every right to be. "I can talk to him and make him see reason."

Felix's features were getting angrier. He was a few steps lower than me, so we were face to face. My hand held his cheek. "Please, my love. A few minutes and I'll be right there. I promise." His arms wrapped around me, as he leaned his forehead to mine, "Only because _you_ asked." Our lips leaned to each other as we kissed. He walked downstairs and I turned back.

Edward was still, watching the doorway. I looked at him, "You must have a serious death wish." He scoffed and motioned with one hand, dismissively, "Don't blame me. He's the one that jumped to conclusions." My hands flew up into the air, thoroughly annoyed at all of this. "Well, he didn't have to jump that far. Edward, your actions are louder than words." He was silent as he looked at me. "Edward, I don't want you two fighting. Please, if you know we're together, don't come near us. It only hurts you and it makes him mad. It just causes unnecessary stress." Edward rolled his eyes and groaned in frustration, "Well, when I see him with the woman I love, I'm not going to pretend for his sake."

I sighed and let my head drop, "Then what about mine?" There was no answer. Clearly, I wasn't getting through to him. My body turned away from him, but stopped when Edward moved to stand in front of me. His hands held my face as he lowered his lips to mine. His arms pulled me into his chest. I didn't respond to him. There was no emotion in my kiss. He pulled away from me, "There's something you need to know about Felix." I groaned, "Edward, stop," my hands rested on his chest. He held my shoulders, "No, this is important." My head shook, "Please just don't." I stepped away from him, heading for the stairs. "Felix married you because you look like Helena." He blurted out the words in a rush.

My foot stopped in mid-stride as my body froze, "What?" I turned to look back at him. His face was stone, "You look like Helena. That's why he married you." My eyes pricked with invisible tears, "You're lying." My voice dropped to a lower tone, "Why would you say that to me?" He was clutching to the edge of the cliff and I was ready to push him off. Edward's fingers held my chin, but my hand slapped his away. "I may have lied to you before, but on this, I'm serious. He has pictures of her. Portraits he's made himself." My lower lip trembled, "It's not true. You're lying. Is this what you've resorted to?" I turned and dashed down the stairs towards the main antechamber.

I leaned against a wall, trying to control my breathing. Why would he say something like that? Well, I didn't know much about Felix or his past. My fist knocked my forehead, feeling completely foolish for even listening to him. Edward was trying to plant the seed of doubt in my mind. He wasn't going to stop at nothing to have me leave Felix.

A crowd of humans filled the room being let in by Felix. He was stuck on the other side of the room. His eyes fell on me and I feigned a smile. He looked at me, seeing if I was upset. Alec moved through the crowd, immobilizing them so that we could feed.


	16. Past Secrets

Chapter 16 – Past Secrets

"Bree?" The young girl came into the room, "Yeah, Bella?" I smiled at her. Bree was being taught to control her impulses by Alec and Retana. "How's your training going?" She sighed, "Ok, I guess. Alec's pretty tough." She wasn't fond of Alec. She preferred me to train her. I looked up, "Because he knows what you're capable of. Don't be mad with him. Felix was no walk in the park when he was training me." She smiled, "I know. Do you need any help?"

Clothes, shoes and other things were strewn across the floor. I looked down, "Yes. Felix's closet is a wreck. It really needs a woman's touch." Bree giggled, "How old is Felix again?" I looked up at her, "A vampire over 300 never reveals their age." Bree sank to her knees and started folding clothes. Since we found her outside of Seattle, Bree and I have gotten very close. She told me about her human life while we worked. It was sad, because she was a teenage runaway. The leader of the newborn army found her and changed her against her will. She didn't even know what was happening to her.

From time to time, she would ask if I would help train her. Watching one of her sessions, Bree was hurled off the side of the building. I dashed to catch her but Retana stopped me, "No, she must learn this on her own." Half way down the building, Bree caught herself on a windowsill. She cried for help, fear resonating in her voice, but none of us moved. Every instinct in my body told me to help her, but I knew I shouldn't. She had to learn to control her body and manage her instincts. It took her a few moments, but she scaled back up to the rooftop.

Her crimson eyes were enraged, "Why didn't any of you help me?" her voice was low, adding to her menace. Alec stepped forward, "This is part of your training. Controlling your body and its reactions. Acting at a moment's will to save yourself." Bree stepped off the edge of the wall, landing on the floor, "Fine," she snapped, "Lesson over." She stormed away, then stopped. Her face was blank. "Alec, let her go. For tonight. She did well." He shook his head, "She needs to learn and quickly. She is far too impulsive."

I looked at Bree as she remained in her stance. Her head turned as she tried to see around herself, "She's a newborn and a teenager; a potent combination. Give her time." Alec stepped away to walk around Bree, "Yes and we can utilize that to our advantage, but she must control her temper." I scoffed loudly, "She still thinks from a human's perspective. To be thrown off a building is terrifying." Alec shook his head slowly, "You women and your bleeding hearts."

Renata stepped closer to Alec, moving to stand next to me, "Better to have a bleeding heart than an ice cold one. It's enough for today. She's a newborn. She needs time to calm down." Knowing he was outnumbered in this, Alec lifted his power off Bree. She exhaled and looked back, "Don't do that again." I was so glad Alec didn't train me much.

After putting all the clothes away in the closet, Bree and I were on the floor going through old books, trying to organize them, or so Bree thought. I hated to admit it, but Edward got to me. I had to learn more about Felix's past. Some books were withered with age. One of them fell open, showing the writing inside. I picked up the book and started reading. "These must be Felix's old journals," I said in fake curiosity. I had to know more about my husband. I was mad that I had become a stereotypcial wife snooping through her husband's things. Bree opened one of the books and began reading.

"What are those?" Bree was looking behind herself. She moved and pulled at a large framed picture and smiled, "You look beautiful. You had brown eyes?" My eyes narrowed, "Huh?" Bree turned the large frame picture for me to see. The journal fell from my hands at the sight of the girl looking out of the frame, it was me.

A piece of folded paper fell from the pages of the journal I was just reading. The folded paper was a drawing of Felix and the girl who looked exactly like me. Bree leaned in, "Wait, I thought you were only a few months older than me." I couldn't speak. The same brown eyes stared back at me. Edward was right. In the corner of the drawing was a signature, "Felix & Helena, 1549." "Bella?" A feeling of betrayal welled up inside of me. Why didn't he ever tell me about this? "Bree, could you tell Felix I need to talk to him. It's very important." She nodded and left silently.

The framed picture was left leaning against the wall. The brown eyes of Helena stared back on me, with a small smile on her lips. My face crumpled and my heart shattered as I looked at the picture. It was like looking at a mirror. Her hair was like mine; dark and long with curls at the end. She had the same heart shaped face as I did. And her eyes, oh, her eyes. They were chocolate brown like mine were. Edward was right, Helena and I could be twins. Looking at the drawing in my hands, she stood against Felix. Her head met the middle of the chest, just like mine did. His light blue eyes were in contrast with hers.

"Bella?" My eyes turned to the door and my head slowly followed. Felix looked down at me, "What are you doing?" he asked, looking around the room. nger seized my breathing. My hand held up the drawing, "Why do I look like her?" my voice asked angrily. His face fell as he looked at the drawing. I moved to my feet swiftly, taking up the large framed portrait, "Why do I look like her?"

Without thinking, my arms threw the portrait at him and I stormed out to the open room. My body was tensed, ready to strike at anything. What was hurting me the most was that Felix hid this from me. He did tell me about Helena, but he never said how much she and I looked alike. Also, to find out from Edward. Edward, of all people. My heart was shattered once again. "Bella, please, let me explain." My hands were balled up into fists.

My arms folded, keeping my hands tucked away tightly and waited. Felix put the picture down, turning the painting away from me "This is Helena, the girl I was in love with when I was human." My teeth clinched together. Felix extended his hand, gesturing for me to sit on the couch. I didn't take one step. He continued, "The day we went to the Cullens' house, I found your picture on Carlisle's desk. I couldn't believe it. For a moment, I thought you were Helena, but that would be impossible. Then when I saw you at your house, you looked exactly like her, especially your eyes." My body was locked, keeping my emotions bottled up. "So, I remind you of her?"

My eyes looked up at him waiting for his answer, "Is that why all of a sudden you love me?" He blanched, "No!" He reached to touch me, but I stepped away from him, "Do you even love _me_ at all?" Words babbled out of my mouth without thinking about them, "Was all this because I remind you of Helena? When you said you could only marry me? Am I replacing her?"

My words were cut off as Felix held my face and kissed me. My hands pushed against his chest, but his arms pulled me into his body, not letting me go. My fists pounded on his chest until his hands gripped both of mine, locking them together. Anger and betrayal was all I was feeling. In his eyes, I was a replacement. This was a pain I wouldn't forget. I could leave him and be with Edward, if all I was to Felix was to be a reminder of her.

He collected my hands into one of his own and the other held my cheek. "You don't love me," I said; the words choking out. He pressed his lips to mine again, "Bella, I do love you. Please, let me say this. Yes, when I first saw you, that may have started the attraction." I fought against his hold, but he wouldn't let me escape, "No, you're going to listen."

He held me down on the couch and he sat down next to me, "That started the attraction, but I fell in love with you. I knew I loved you when I was able to talk about her with you. When I said I can only marry you, I meant _you_, Bella. Not Helena, not a woman who looks like her. I love you, mia moglie (my wife), my Isabella."

I sucked my lip between my teeth. My hands were still locked in the grip of his. My face turned away from him, "Am I related to her?" Fingers touched the side of my face, making me look at him, "I don't know. It's possible, but I don't care." I exhaled, feeling the urge to cry, "I do. That's something I need to find out." He pulled me closer to him, our faces inches from each other, "If that's what you want, then we will."

I couldn't stop myself from crying, "I just need to know one more thing." He looked at me, "The first time we were together, were you with me or her?" Felix's eyes bored into mine, "There's only you. There will always be only you. Bella, before you, I never spoke about her. Aro saw it in my mind, but he never spoke about it. Then I met you. All I want to do is make you happy."

Felix told me everything about Helena. In some ways, she and I were complete opposites, and in others, we could be the same person. One thing was certain, in Felix's eyes; we were two completely different women. He learned to let her go a long time ago and has committed his heart to me. We spent the rest of the day and night alone. All I wanted was for him to hold me. To show that he loved me and he was happy to oblige me. Lying with Felix, there was a feeling of something was missing.

In the corner of my mind, I was waiting for something. Something Felix was supposed to do. I finally realized what it was, but Felix couldn't do it. He didn't know about it. I was waiting for him to start humming my lullaby. The only sound was his breaths come and go. I wasn't going to get that with him. When Edward and I were together, he still hummed it for me.

Another thought came, kicking myself. This was Felix, not Edward. If I wanted to hear my lullaby, Edward would have to return the CD he took from me after my birthday. Then again, maybe it's better he didn't. There were too many memories tied to that song. Right now, all I was focused on were the arms that held me. Right now, there was no one else but me and Felix.


	17. Bait

Chapter 17 – Bait

It was almost time for Heidi to bring in another group. She spoke with me and suggested that I went with her. She thought it would be good that someone else knew the methods of getting in a large group of humans. The burn in my throat blazed. I hadn't fed in a week. Helping with Bree's training was a lot of energy, burning up the blood in my body.

Heidi gave me an outfit that she normally wore; dark stockings, a red form fitting dress and black heels. This was her disguise to round up humans, a Volterra tour guide. Also, she gave me a pair of contact lenses. "They will irritate your eyes," she warned. My vision was blurred from the filmy lenses. My first instinct was to take them out, but I had to endure them.

After changing my clothes, Felix appraised me. He was standing silently in the closet doorway as I looked at my own reflection, "What do you think?" The dress opened to the front and closed with a black belt. The two sides overlapped one another to the front, revealing my legs as I walked. Felix moved to stand behind me. He slowly grazed his hands down my sides, "Alluring. You'll bring in more men." His compliment made me smile, "But they're not your preference. Your prefer women with their blood lightly flavored with fear." He chuckled darkly, "You know me well." His hand moved down my neck, to my chest where his touch slowed. He inhaled a sharp breath, feeling the silky texture of the dress, "Hurry back. I'm hungry." "For what, I wonder?" He pulled me against his frame, "What do you think?"

Pressing my lips to his, I tried to diminish his appetite. Felix was thirsty for blood and hungry for me. Neither of us mentioned Helena again. Her portrait was burned. "I don't need it anymore," he looked at me, "She was my past. You're my present and future." The both of us watched as the flames consumed the painting."

Heidi and I passed Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Aro & Sulpicia. Esme's expression saddened as she knew what I was going to do. "Ah Bella," Aro sang, "Learn well from Heidi." I nodded. "I will teach her well," Heidi added. My eyes didn't meet with Edward's, but I knew he was watching me. I allowed my walk to be much smoother, trying to tempt him.

Heidi blended in amazingly among the humans and the other tour guides. She stood underneath a black umbrella with long elbow length gloves on her arms. Only a small portion of her skin showed on her arms, as did mine. We had to be careful not to let sunlight touch our bare skin. She spoke fluently in several languages as she ushered her tour group through the city. Heidi introduced me as her assistant. It was my job to keep the group together and make sure there were no stragglers.

"Now," Heidi was guiding the group into the tower, "this is the site where St. Marcus drove out the last of the vampire scourge from Volterra. It is also said that St. Marcus still walks these halls." She repeated the words in the other languages. I maintained a straight face, knowing what she said about Marcus was the first bit of truth she said. The tour group gushed over the architecture, of how the ancient stones fit with the modern designs. They were guided through the reception area. Tara bowed her head as Heidi introduced her. "This way, please. And stay together." Alec opened the hidden door to the antechamber hidden in the turret.

Tour members snapped their cameras walking down the ancient hall to the antechamber. They marveled at the old torches that provided the low light. The group walked into the chamber. Heidi turned to look out to them, "And this room is where St. Marcus wanders the most. If you're quiet enough, you can still hear his footsteps." She signaled to the members to remain still as she spoke.

Two teenage boys were whispering to each other and looking at me. I walked behind the group, keeping them together. "The blond's hot," one said. He practically drooled as he looked at her. "What about the brunette? What was her name again?" "Welcome guests! Welcome to Volterra," Aro began on his role. The two boys lingered in the back. I stepped closer to them, "Please, don't separate from the group." One of them smiled, "Hello." My contact lenses were almost completely dissolved, "Hello." I blinked once and they were gone. My vision was clear again, seeing the boy's smile disappear and his eyes were blank. Heidi moved to stand by me, "You're a natural," she complimented.

The humans stood together, silently. All of them wore blank expressions on their faces. They reminded me of a herd of sheep. Alec was standing in front of the group, staring at them. He was being kind, making them blind and deaf before we fed. Guttural snarls began to fill the room. "Let us feast," Aro announced. Blurs flashed through the crowd as the Guard members made their selections. Felix took down two humans at once. One was pinned to the floor, while he fed on the other. My eyes caught one human man with several tattoos on his arm. My teeth sank into his neck before someone took him.

The blood touched my teeth, making my throat burst in flames from anticipation. The blood dulled the fire before the taste of it registered in my mind. My eyes shot open from the marred taste of the blood. It was tainted with the taste of chemicals. Being close to the human, I realized his scent was revolting. My teeth pulled out of his skin, leaving my venom in his blood. He began to groan in pain. His neck snapped in my hands in the next moment and I took down a woman. Her blood was clean and refreshing. There was a slight taste of fat in her blood, making her taste better. My eye fell on another human. They were emptied within seconds.

When the last of the humans were drained, members were instructed to dispose of the bodies. While walking to my chamber, I removed my long gloves. I felt satisfied that I was able to help feed the Guard. I was becoming useful. Catching a glimpse of my reflection in a hanging mirror, my eyes were a bright crimson again. The color of red was the same as my dress. They way Heidi herded the group to the tower was a sight to behold. They were drawn in by her beauty and captured by the sound of her voice. Those boys who were watching me and her were en traced. It was flattering listening to their hearts race. It was still strange to be appealing to men.

"Isabella," my body froze from the sound of my name. Esme was behind me, with her hands on her waist. Her foot tapped like a mother's scolding her child, "Come in here please," and she pointed to her door. This wasn't going to be good. My shoulders slumped as I passed her.

The door closed and she moved to stand in front of me. "Bella, of all the things you could be doing with your immortality, you help Heidi bring in those innocent people?" her arm extended behind her, gesturing to the door. She breathed a long sigh, "Bella, honey, how can you do something like that?" She spoke about it for a long moment, while I sat silently. It was strange how we fell back into our old patterns of mother and daughter. Esme always reminded me of my mom. She was the closest one I had now.

"Esme, this is who I am. I'm sorry that it upsets you." I've never seen Esme this upset. There was one other time I've seen her upset and that was on my birthday, when I was injured. She paced back and forth in front of me. "I just can't believe that you do this." She sat down next to me, "Is this what you really want? To live in Volterra?" How many times are people going to ask me this? I knew she only worried about me, but it was getting annoying. "Yes, I love it here," I said with strong emphasis. I told Esme about my time in Volterra and why I was happy here.

There weren't as many restrictions as the Cullens faced. I didn't have to hold back my strengths as much as they did. "I don't have to worry about curfews and limiting my strengths with others. I love it here. And I love being with Felix. I know you don't approve, but you can be sure I'm happy." She shook her head slowly, "If only things were the way were meant to be." I rested my hand on her shoulder, "This is the way things were meant to be. I'm sorry."

She laughed when I said, "I am a cop's daughter. It was within me to uphold the law, but most of all, I loved being here with Felix." She smiled as I told her about how much I really loved him. That he was a different man when we're together. "As long as he makes you happy, dear." She combed her fingers through her hair, resting her hand on the back of her neck, "I just can't believe I have a Guard member as a son in law." I laughed, "Well, think of it as extra protection, if you ever need it."

Her eyes told her emotions as I told her about the articles I read about my own funeral. She sighed, "It felt like someone took my heart. None of us could believe you were dead. Alice didn't have the heart to look for you, in fear of what she might see. And, what it did to Edward." She shook her head, "It was a vain hope, leaving you so that you could have a normal, human life." My hand covered my eyes in frustration, "Who said that's what I wanted?" She was taken aback, "What do you mean?" "I never felt like I belonged. I was always fumbling through life, until you and your family."

"Since I met you, I've done things I never imagined I could do. And now, I'm immortal and I love it. This is what I want. This is my life and I'm living it." I leaned my head against her arm, "Esme, I know that's what Edward wanted, but I wanted this." Esme patted my hand, "As long as you're happy. Even if you're here, I'm just glad you're alive. Looking at your grave, I felt like one of my children was dead. The same way I felt when my baby died. But with you, it was more." I hugged her to comfort her. That pain is what Renee and Charlie are enduring. No parent should have to feel that. "I felt like it was my fault. We never should have left you. It was irresponsible of us to leave you alone, knowing the world we live in." I hugged her closer, "Mom, stop. It's no one's fault." She sniffled, "I'm here and alive. You won't eve lose one of your children again." We looked at each other. She held my face, "As long as you stay out of danger." I breathed a laugh, "That's why I married Felix. He's strong enough to keep me safe."

All Esme was asked that I would call her from time to time. Even though I wasn't in her family, she still saw me as her daughter. That made me feel better because, she was the closest thing I had to a mother.


	18. Light & Insight

Chapter 18 – Light and Insight

Felix was in our bedchamber. The door opened before my hand reached the doorknob. He leaned down to kiss me, closing the door behind us. "Heidi said you did very well. She wants you to go with her more often." That was good to know. I was becoming an asset to the Guard. After getting out of Felix's hold, I went into the closet to put away my outfit. I made a mental note to ask Heidi for other ensembles for me to wear.

My mind drifted back to my conversation with Esme. There were times I wanted to be in her family. I did miss the Cullens. And I am happy that they're here. This is what I was telling Esme. In Volterra, there were no restrictions. Alice and I were staying out all night. And Alice was Alice when she forced me to go shopping in all the local boutiques. Esme and Rosalie went with us when Alice insisted on going to Paris. She whined as she always did until I gave in. She told Felix it would be a two day trip, but it became a five day trip. First stop was Monte Carlo, then other cities.

When it was the four of us, it brought back memories, except that this time Rosalie was kind to me. Rosalie being kind was a surprise. She admitted that she was envious of me. She wanted to be human again. Would I want that? Would I want to be human again? Thinking about it, I found myself more beautiful and agile in this life. I do miss my human eyes, Charlie's eyes. Even in my awkward years, I had to admit that my eyes were lovely.

I took out a pair of contact lenses that matched my human eyes. They were irritating, but it was nice to see myself with brown eyes again. It made me want to cry. My eyes were from Charlie and I missed him. My face was from my mom and I wanted to cry at the thought of her. What were my parents doing now? My body pushed more venom into my eyes to dissolve the contacts. I went back to the open room and sat in one of the armchairs, with my legs hanging over the arm. One of Felix's journals provided my distraction from thoughts of my parents. Also, the journal would shed light on the mysterious that was Felix's past. He wrote about the loss of his mother to an illness.

He didn't know the name of the ailment, but he wrote about what it did to her. In her last weeks, his poor mother had to be quarantined. Felix wrote about the regrets he felt after his mother's death. He was upset for all the trouble he caused her. Getting lost in the woods, fighting with his father and accidently breaking his sister's arm.

Laughter came from me as I read about Felix's fights with his sister. He looked up from the book in his hands, questioningly, "What?" "You broke your sister's arm?" He smiled, "Yes and I felt awful." He told me the story.

Binta was seven years older than Felix. At the age of seven, he was almost tall as she was. In that time of history, Felix was considered a giant, standing at 6'6". Binta and Felix were arguing and, with his temper, they began to fight. When he realized how badly hurt she was, Felix willingly did her chores and took care of her. "I never wanted to hurt her. Since then, we were much closer." When he spoke about his mother, he took the journal from me to help him remember. Human memories were long gone after 500 years.

"After she died, my father didn't know what to do with me or Binta. He married my sister off and he took on a new wife, Sonja. Sonja didn't like me, especially after she found her cat dead. She swore it was me. She was part of my father's decision to send me to the university. Sonja wanted me out of the house, so she could make it her own. Binta was married and out of the house. So, she had to get me out, being I was the last real reminder of my mother." That broke my heart. It was clear that the memory still caused him some pain. He was sent out of his home at a young age.

Felix was happy that his sister's husband was kind to her. "Mikael always welcomed me in his home." While we spoke, I asked him more about Helena. She loved to read, visit with her extended family and sewing. "She would always make me clothes. Clothes in my size were nonexistent. Helena was a nurturer, much like you."

My jaw tightened a bit. I knew Felix loved me, but it still bothered me that she and I looked so much alike. But there was nothing for it. There was no point in being upset about a fact I can't change. Helena took great care of her parents and younger sisters. After Felix's mother died, Helena visited his family often, even though she was 14 years old. Felix and Helena were close in age. His cousin, Edward, who was ten years older, visited often as well. He always admired Helena.

Soon after his 18th birthday, Felix asked for Helena's hand in marriage. Her father was hesitant. Felix had little of a formal education and he didn't have his inheritance but Helena didn't care. She was seventeen and ready to be married. The proposal soon meant nothing, because Felix's father sent him to Italy. While in Italy, Felix received the news that Helena married Edward. This sent his life into a downward spiral. He didn't care about his schooling. He just wanted to go home. While walking through a darken street, he was approached by a man asking him for directions. It was Demetri.

Demetri, in his mind, was kind; taking Felix from his pain. He wanted to end Felix's suffering. To help him overcome it. Demetri bit him and took him to Volterra. Aro welcomed Felix and he remained here for all these centuries.

Before she could knock, I answered, "Come in." Bree peeked into the room, "Sorry to interrupt. Aro wanted to see the both of you. There's a bit of a crisis." Felix and I looked at each other, "We're on our way." Bree left and Felix pulled me up. He held up one finger and dashed into the bedroom. He was back in seconds, "Are you still mad?"

I shook my head, "No, I just find it funny that you gave into the vampire stereotype. Falling in love with a woman that looks like someone you've lost." He rolled his eyes, "Well, at least in this case, it worked out beautifully." He was holding my Volturi necklace and placed it around my neck. His fingers wove through mine as we left the room.

In the main antechamber, a rhythmic, frantic beating resonated. In the center of the room, Alec was holding a red-head girl by the arm. She was human and terrified. Standing between her and Aro was a young man, a vampire pleading with him. The young man moved closer to the girl, shielding her from my gaze. "Yes, I told her what I was." Edward and I weren't so unusual after all. Aro looked at me, "Bella, dear, I would like your opinion on this." Another door opened and the Cullens came in, guided by Jane. "Ah, Edward, please help us with this."

Aro was up to no good. He looked back at the pleading one, "It is not your intention to give her immortality." My eyes closed in remembering this. The pain of wanting to be changed and Edward's refusal of doing it. My eyes searched the room until they met with the pair of gold eyes looking between me and the human girl. "Edward, Bella, please offer some insight on this. What should we do?"

I looked at Alec, nodding to him. He pushed the girl towards me. She stared at me with her deep green eyes. "Your name?" Her breath shuttered, "Stacy." I looked at the young man that was pleading for her, "You love him?" She nodded. "Do you want to be changed?" "Yes, but Aaron wants me to stay human." Well, men truly are of one mind.

I looked up at him, "Why are you refusing?" The young man turned toward me. It was clear he wanted Stacy away from me. He didn't answer me. My shield expanded until it was in his mind and I saw his reservations on changing Stacy. He didn't want her to say goodbye to her family. Aaron didn't want Stacy to regret this decision, so he kept it from her. Stacy was the middle child in her family. She had an older and younger brother that she took care of. Her father died when she was ten. Stacy was greatly needed in her family.

I saw his memory of Stacy saying for once in her life, she wanted to be taken care of. She didn't want to have to worry about getting her brother ready for school. Stacy was 19 years old and she couldn't go to college. Her older brother wasn't helping the family and her mother relied on her too much.

This girl was so much like me. Caring fir her family. she took on a lot of responsibilities. I nodded, "You take care of your family, but you want to leave." She nodded, bouncing her red hair, "I'm just tired of all of it." Aaron looked at me perplexed as did Aro. Accidentally, I exposed the last secret of my shield. Edward went to stand by Aaron, "But you think she should stay human to take care of Matthew?" "She should stay for her family," Aaron explained. I couldn't stop from rolling my eyes, "But it's what _she_ wants. I say change her."

Aaron looked at me and I smiled, "You'd better do it before I do." Edward looked at me, "Bella, she should at least say goodbye to her family." Stacy looked down, then to me. "Is it what you really want?" "Yes," she breathed. Looking at her reminded me of the things I would be leaving behind, "Your family?" She sighed, "They already think I've run away. Aaron and I came here when they found us."

I nodded, "Well, I hate to say it, but if you want this, they'll have to believe that you're gone." She looked at me, "I don't care. I just want to be with Aaron. He wants to keep me human, but it's not what I want." My eyes went past Edward to Aaron, "Do you love her?" He nodded, "Of course I do." Edward looked at me. His eyes bore into mine, hoping that the resolve he saw wasn't true.

His shoulders slumped as he saw my determination, "No, don't." I turned away from him, "I can do it right now." Before Stacy could turn back to face me, my teeth sank into her skin. Her blood was sweet, the taste was reminiscent of chocolate.

Aaron held her as she began to scream. Alec showed them to a room where they would wait out for her to change. Felix took my hand and he brushed away the blood on my lip. Had I been in her place, I would want the same thing. Someone stood behind us, "Why did you do that?" I sighed and turned to face Edward. His brow pulled together, shadowing over his eyes. Did he really not understand at all? "Because she wanted it." His mouth formed a hard line, "You condemn her to this life?"

I looked down for a moment and my voice was small, "Is it such a sin to want to be with the one you love?" Edward's expression softened. He knew all too well how I felt. He was going through it now, "No, it's not. He just didn't want to see her life end." My arm wound around Felix's waist, "Well, it did and now, she's starting a new one with him."


	19. Warnings

Chapter 19 – Warnings

Felix turned us away to leave, when someone called me. I looked back, "Rosalie." She looked at me, then she looked at Felix, "Can I burrow her for a while?" He smiled, unable to refuse a beautiful woman, "Of course." His fingers took my chin to press our lips together before he walked away. "Is something wrong?" "Not really." She then took my hand and towed me out to the opulent office area where Tara sat.

She didn't speak as walked down to the hidden garage, "Let's take this one." Rosalie got into the driver's seat of a silver and black Maserati. Cullens and their fast car indulgences. She drove out of the garage to the bright day. "Rosalie, are you kidnapping me?" She remained silent but her face was hard. This could be bad. "No, I just want to know what you're doing." Her eyes turned to mine waiting for my answer. Their family knew?

"What are you talking about?" She sighed, "With Edward and Felix." My body suddenly went cold as my eyes widened, "You know?" She made a face, "How can we not? It's obvious. When Felix is gone, Edward just disappears for hours. Bella, this is really reckless. You don't want to get caught." My head hung in shame. Let her drive this car off a cliff, leaving me to go down with the fiery wreckage. How can I think I could do this? "I know. I'm just so selfish. I should tell Edward to leave."

The car screeched to a sudden stop, "Edward?" She looked at me in pure disbelief, "Edward! You would ask him to leave?" Her eyes popped and her mouth hung open. I nodded slowly, "Yes, I love Felix." Her eyes widened even more, "Then why is Alice still having visions of you and Edward together?"

My head snapped to face her, "She does?" Rosalie nodded, "She sees you standing with Edward at an altar." My head turned in shock. Alice's visions couldn't be helped, but I know I can change them. "I'm _not_ leaving Felix. I'm staying married to him." Rosalie leaned back into her seat. She lifted her hand to her mouth, biting lightly on the tip of her thumb. She sighed, "Oh boy. This is going to be interesting. Edward's practically levitating thinking that you're going to be with him again. He's seen the visions."

I huffed, "That explains it. He's been little forward with trying to expose this." My face fell back into my hands, "Oh, I can't believe I'm having an affair." Something should rip me apart. I wanted to hurt Edward, but I was also hurting myself. Rosalie patted my shoulder, "Neither can I. I never thought you had it in you." Rosalie was smirking and I huffed out a quick breath, "Shut up."

She smiled, "Ok, so what are you going to do?" The engine purred as Rosalie pressed the accelerator. "The hardest thing I can do. Tell him to leave. Tell him it's over." Rosalie looked at me, "You really do love Felix." My head nodded, "I do, so much. When I think about the one I love the most, it's Felix. Rosalie, I love being with him. To me, the safest place in the world is in his arms."

I want to be with him. He's all I want. My mind could only think about him and Bree. They're my family." Bree looked to me and Felix for more guidance. Felix helped with her training and welcomed her into our chambers all the time. The three of us would spend hours together. It was funny to say, but the three of us became a family.

Rosalie was speechless, "I'm sorry, Bella." I looked at her, "For what?" She sighed, "I voted for us to leave you behind. I thought you were bad for our family. I just didn't know what it would do to all of us. If I knew then what I know now, I would have said we should stay. I'm really sorry for how I acted and the way I treated you."

My hand patted her shoulder, "Don't be and don't apologize. It was his choice and all of us had to live with the consequences." The car flew as Rosalie and I drove into southern Italy. "How are you going to do it?" That was a hard question. How was I going to tell Edward goodbye? How did he do it?

Remain indifferent and stuck to what he had to say, no matter how I looked or pleaded. "I don't know. I don't want to hurt him anymore. But it would hurt more if I let someone else do it. It's best if it comes from me." It's time to end the game. She scoffed, "That's the same thing he said when he decided to leave you. It's not going to be easy, but it has to be done." The car was silent as I thought about how I was going to say goodbye to Edward.

Rosalie and I spent the rest of the day driving. She told me about what her family did when they left Forks. She asked me about what I did. That wasn't much of a story, but I told her about me and Felix. "I have to admit. Felix's really handsome." I smirked, "Oh, I know. In some ways, he reminded me of Emmett."

Rosalie laughed, "The way Carlisle described Felix as hard, cold and direct; he's so different from the way he is with you." She shrugged, "Then again. Edward changed completely when he met you, too." She was right. My thoughts wondered to one of the summer nights Edward and I were together in my room.

"The way I feel about you will never change." My head was resting on his shoulder as my hand moved across his chest, "How could you know that?" His hand stopped mine, to intertwine our fingers, "It's almost been a century since I've been in this life and never before I have felt this way about anyone. You have changed me and I can't go back to the way I was before." I looked up at him. His eyes glinted, even in the dark. His hand released mine to hold my face, "How do you know that you're feelings for me?" I pushed myself up to look at him, "Maybe for the same reasons. I've never felt this way before and I can't go back." His cool hands gently brushed my face, pulling me closer to press his lips to mine.

Rosalie pulled into the garage. she looked over the rows of vehicles, "How many cars do they have?" She looked over the extravagant selections of cars that were in the Volturi garage. "No idea. I've noticed that Aro likes excess." Rosalie laughed, "He does." It was nice talking peacefully with Rosalie. She was so distant with me before. Now, she was laughing and smiling with me, like we were sisters. We were near my bedchamber as she and I were laughing about Emmett and Jasper. The door opened before I reached for the handle.

Alice looked at us, "Well, aren't you two the best of friends now?" she sniffed. Alice tried to walk past us, but Rosalie and I held her arms and pushed her into the room. Alice pouted as she struggled to get out of our hold. "Alice, stop it. I wanted to talk to Bella." Rosalie sat with her sister on the couch.

Alice had her arms clasped together in her lap, "Well, it's just a bit surprising, Rosalie. Considering how much you hated Bella before." Rosalie's glared at Alice. Her look was so cold, I was expecting ice to shoot out from her eyes, "That's not true." I remained as silent, remembering the cold stares, snarls and harsh tones she used when I was mentioned. "Rosalie, it's not like you tried to hide it." Rosalie scoffed at me, "Well, I mean…." She was stammering, "Ok, I wasn't fond of you. I thought you were stupid for wanting this," and she gestured to her body. "I was wrong. You made your choice."

Rosalie made a face as she looked away. She choked on her last word. Alice patted her knee, "It was toughest for Rosalie in this life. She didn't have a choice." Rosalie bowed her head, "And I was sort of taking it out on you. For that, I'm really sorry." Was Rosalie Hale actually apologizing to me? "It's fine. You're entitled to your own opinions. That makes you you. I know I made my choice, but in a way, so have you. You choose what to do with your immortality. You live with your family and choose to be a good person." She smiled, "Carlisle was right. You were always gracious about us. Thank you." Surprisingly, Rosalie hugged me.

The three of us sat together, talking and laughing. Right now, I was Bella. Not the Bella I was before, not the one I was now. I was just me. The three of us laid in my bed, watching movies. "Come on, Rose, how can you like that?" Rosalie gestured to the television screen, "I just do." We were laughing loudly when the door opened.

Felix came into the bedroom and smiled, "Well this is a surprise!" There was a look that glinted in his eyes as he saw three women lying in his bed. Every man's dream. My eyes narrowed, "Don't even think about it." Alice sat up quickly, "Bella, he's a man. He already did." Rosalie was getting up too, "We'll leave you alone." "No," I countered and pulled her back down, "the movie's not done." I looked up at Felix, "Can we have a few more hours?"

His hands held my waist, "Only if we get to do the same thing later." Felix had the same devious smile on his face. I hit him on his shoulder, "Out!" Felix swiftly kissed me before he turned to leave. Rosalie smirked and Alice pursed her lips, "You two remind me of Rose and Em." The three of us laid back in bed to watch the movie, "By the way, Alice," Rosalie said sitting up, "you're not saint yourself." Alice sat up, "But we're not as bad." I sat up, "Ok, stop. Movie now, arguing later." This felt nice with the three of us. It felt like we were sisters. I missed this.


	20. Goodbye

Chapter 20 – Goodbye

I was putting it off, but I knew it had to be done. I had to tell Edward that I was staying with Felix and our affair had to end. I couldn't tell Felix about this. It would hurt him beyond all reason. This would be my punishment, to live with my guilt forever. I left the tower for the day after spending all night with Felix. He was reluctant to let me leave and tried to convince me to stay. His large hands held my waist as I stood by the bedside, "Can't you go another time?"

My resolve was weakening from every touch. The back of his fingers crept up the skin of my stomach, tempting me to stay. I told him I had an important errand to run for Esme. Felix liked Esme very much and was happy to help her. "The sooner I leave, the sooner I can come back and be all yours." He pulled me down, "You're already all mine." "You just don't like to share," I countered. I quickly kissed him, "I'll see you later."

Sitting in the living room of the villa that Aro owned, I waited for Edward. The human servants left the place and were sworn to secrecy. I paced the room until the front door opened. Someone sniffed at the air and found me. "Edward, we need to talk." He crossed the room, "What is it?" He was too close. I stepped away from him. I had to do what he did, but I had to mean it, "You have to leave."

He blinked, "What?" "We have to end this. Edward, we can't do this anymore." Edward moved to stand in front of me, "Bella, no! Why?" Our roles changed so drastically. I was leaving him this time and it was Edward who was asking me not to leave. I inhaled, "Because I'm married. I have a husband and what I'm doing will hurt him." He scoffed, "Bella, look how he's hurt you. Marrying you because of the one he lost." I was so frustrated by the ploy.

"Is that why you told me about Helena?" my eyes narrowed. Edward looked at me, not saying anything. "Were you expecting me to say 'Felix, I can't be with someone I can't trust. It's over.' I wasn't going to say that, Edward." He blinked once, "I thought you should know." My arms folded as I remembered Edward's anger at the reception. "That's what you were talking about at the wedding. You saw Helena in his mind and that's why you said he doesn't love me." My eyes closed and I turned away from him, "Edward, that was a new low. Even for you. It's over." Edward snarled, "He married you for the wrong reasons."

"Edward," I exhaled deeply to hold back the anger, "Felix married me because he loves me." The pain was dominate in Edward's eyes, "But you didn't even love him when you married him." "But I love him now," I said as I stepped away from his hold. His hands moved to my waist, "But I love you more." My lips trembled. I wasn't strong enough for this, "I love you too." Edward pulled me closer as he kissed me.

I should push him away and tell him to stop. I should stop his hands from taking off my dress. Stop him from taking me up in his arms and lowering me onto the bed and making us one again. Every moan that escaped my lips, every kiss and touch added to the fire that of my guilt. Each flame ate away at me, making me feel like the worse person alive. Why does Edward still have this hold over me?

His fingers clutched in my hair as he held me closer. From his hold, Edward wanted us to stay together, this way. His gold eyes looked into mine, "I love you so much. I can't lose you. This is the only advantage I have." I blinked once. "Your love for me is all I have left of you." My hands pushed into his chest, "Your only advantage?" I moved to sit up. I'm so stupid. My fingers pulled through my hair, "I need to go." Edward's fingers held my wrist as I moved to leave the room.

"Please, don't. This could be our last time like this, but I will not leave your life. I need you and you can fight it, but I know. You need me too." He was right, to an extent. Edward once said I was his personal brand of heroine. He kissed me again, his arm constricting me from separating from him. He stared into my eyes, "Once more, please." He kissed me again. "I love you." He smiled, "If you want this to be over, I'll accept it. But I want you to know, I'll be waiting in the wings."

I sighed, "That's not a life. You don't deserve that." He breathed into my hair, "It's my life. It's what I want. Like you said, it is such a sin to want to be with the one you love?" My head shook, "Not when the one you love is with someone else. Not when she is trying to tell you goodbye." I stepped away from him to stand by the window, "Edward, I never thought that I would love someone so much, that I could seem myself being with him for the rest of my life." He nodded slowly. "Then he left me." He turned his eyes back on me again. I exhaled slowly, "Then, to met someone else and want to be with him that much. I always believed that lightening never struck twice, but it did. I love him and every time I've been with you, I was someone I didn't like. Don't make me do this again. Stop taking advantage of me and my love for you."

Edward pulled on his clothes and paced in front of me in silence. His bronze hair went in every directions as he pulled at it. Edward finally stopped, "I will." His arms held me tightly against him and I wasn't afraid to let him. He kissed me again, then his arms released me. His face crumpled as he walked away from me, leaving the room, "I love you, Bella."

Seeing Edward leaving defeated was heartbreaking, but it had to be done. The top was down off the car as I drove back. I put on a long sleeve jacket and hat with sunglasses and gloves. The sun was still high but I didn't care. I felt bad that I hurt Edward, but I didn't want to think what it would do to Felix if he ever found out what I had done. Part of me hoped that one of the Guard members would see me, believe that I was disregarding the law and rip me apart. Approaching a toll, the guard spoke to me in Italian and I didn't understand a word.

Taking it out of my purse, I had him an obscene amount of money, "Grazie." The car barreled down the street to Volterra. Inside the tower, I took off my sunglasses and kept my head down. The elevator dinged as it reached the top floor, "Tara." "Bella," she greeted. The sound of Tara's heart echoed behind me. Once inside of the bedchamber, my jacket slid down my arms onto the floor. I stood in front of the dresser, taking off my earrings. I couldn't even look at me own reflection.

My hands slammed down onto the dresser in frustration. The frame shook and the legs buckled, but the furniture still stood. At least he was gone. My arms folded as my body leaned against the dresser. I did the honorable thing and Edward the truth, but now, I felt worse, knowing I hurt someone else. It's official, I'm poison. Everything I touch, everywhere I go, someone I cared about was hurt. There was a knock on the door, "Bella?" I sighed, "Hey Bree. What's up?" Bree walked in with Stacy. Her eyes were a bright red, "Hello Bella." Bree smiled, "She just woke up and wanted to see you." Stacy's skin was a pale, paper white. Her crimson eyes were a shade off from her vibrant red hair that now draped down to the middle of her back.

She smiled and her teeth were snow white and sharp, "After I've fed, Aaron and I are leaving. I just wanted to say thank you." I smiled in return, "You don't have to thank me. I would have wanted the same thing." Her hand cupped her throat, "It's just…." "Yea, I know. The humans are coming in now. Let's go." Aaron was in the hall, waiting, "Ready?" Stacy took his hand. He didn't even look at me. All of us went downstairs, "By the way, Stacy. Go for the middle age people. Their blood has the best flavor." Emmett shook his head as he passed us, "That's terrible, Bell." I scoffed, "Hey, unlike you, when the rest of us go to a zoo, we don't see it as a buffet." He turned on the stair, "Ouch, keep 'em coming."

Stacy took down three people, almost losing complete control. Aaron was able to stop her. Bree watched as they settle Stacy down, "Was I like that?" I shrugged, "I don't know. Each person is different." Bree and I walked back upstairs. She pulled at my arm, into her room, "Sorry, I'm just so bored."

I nodded, sinking onto her couch, "I know. Felix says that'll pass, but I don't think so. That's why he and I travel so much. I think he gets bored too." She sighed, throwing herself onto the couch and resting her head in my lap, "I hope it does pass."

Bree was still young. It was hard for her to stay inside at all times. She and I were going to go out tonight, with Chelsea, Rosalie and Alice. Felix came into the room and saw me standing in front of a mirror. "Going out?" He appraised the short ruffled copper dress I was wearing. The fabric hugged my body and curves. "Yes. I need to get out for a while."

He kissed my hair, "I'll be waiting." My eyes rolled, "Don't. You should do something. Don't just sit in here." His hand held the back of my head, "Bella, what I really want to do, I'm going to have to wait." My eyes narrowed, "Do I want to know?" He chuckled, "Not that. I just want you." Felix hugged me close as he kissed goodbye.

At our hunting grounds, Bree seemed so comfortable. She didn't turn down anyone who asked her to dance. I just stood by and watched. Felix's kiss made me miss him and I wanted to get back home. Home; Volterra was my home. But it wasn't the place; it was who I was with. Felix made Volterra my home. This proved it. I do love Felix very much.


	21. The Past Returns

Chapter 21 – The Past Returns

It was the early hours of the morning. The sky was becoming a pale gray. Chelsea left earlier to take home her prey. Bree, Rosalie and I were driving back to Volterra. Bree was fussing with the spots of blood in her clothes. Rosalie grimaced and looked at me, "Do you enjoy this?" I looked at her, "I do." It must be difficult for the Cullens to be around those who do feed on human blood, especially seeing me do it. Rosalie looked back to the road, "Bella, what's happen to you?" When will they realize I'm not the same person I was before?

The three of us came out of the elevator and walked through the hall of bedchambers, chattering lightly. Bree went off to her own, while Rosalie and I went to her chamber when the sound of quick feet approached us. Chelsea came towards us and she was angry. Before I could ask what was wrong, her hand flashed up and slapped my face, knocking me down, "How dare you?"

Rosalie held Chelsea's wrists and pushed her away, "What are you doing?" Door opened as spectators came out to see the scene. Emmett helped me up and Felix held Chelsea against a wall, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He was ready to defend me. No one was allows to lay their hands on me like that. Chelsea bared her teeth, "She's cheating on you!" My body went hollow and ice ran through me. Rosalie and I looked at each other. Chelsea snarled the words, "Felix, I just saw her kissing Edward Cullen." My brows furrowed, "Wait, what?" I hadn't seen Edward since yesterday.

Felix's hand was clamped on her shoulder, keeping her pinned, "You're lying!" Rosalie looked as perplexed as I did, "No, she wasn't. She was with me." Chelsea hissed, "You would do anything to protect your brother! I saw them together!" My eyes widened, "No, Rosalie and I were together. We just got back with Bree." Chelsea fought against Felix's hold as she glared at me, but Felix moved to stand in her line of sight, "Bugiardo!"(Liar) she spat at me, "You heard me and quickly came down here and told Edward to stay away." "No, she didn't." Edward's voice came from behind everyone. He looked as perplexed as I did. Chelsea bared her teeth, "Just admit you and Bella are having an affair. I just saw you with her." His eyes widened as they fell on me.

"He wasn't with _her_. He was with me," an unfamiliar voice came from behind Edward. The sounds of shoes sounded on the marble floor, along with the swishing of stocking. She was hidden behind him, then stepped out. My eyes widened at the woman with Edward. She smiled at everyone, but her smile disappeared when she looked at me. Her eyes took in my face and mine did the same. She looked exactly like me. The dark hair contrasting with the pale skin, along with the crimson eyes. The same full, uneven lips set in the heart-shaped face. Her eyes turned in another direction, "Felix!" She flashed and wrapped her arms around his neck. My foot took one step, then Emmett and Jasper held my arms as I tried to move closer. Felix let her down on her feet, "Helena!"

Helena pressed her lips to Felix's. Emmett and Jasper's strengths weren't enough to stop me as I leapt on her back and pulled off Felix. The woman's body flew down the hall, crashing loudly. She took down a decorative table as she landed. She got to her feet quickly, "Who the hell are you and why do you look like me? And how dare you come between me and my fiancé!" Felix held my arms and I snarled at her, "He's not your fiancé. He's my husband!" My body locked into place against his hard frame.

Edward stood near me, "Bella, stop!" Felix's hand moved my waist, trying to stop me. "Enough!" Aro, Caius and Marcus surveyed the scene. Helena stood, breathing heavily. Aro's head looked back and forth, "Felix and Edward, please bring these lovely ladies to the main chamber." Felix didn't release me as everyone left. Anger still rolled off me. In my life, I never felt such anger. I wanted to tear her to pieces.

Jasper went with us to the antechamber, to keep the atmosphere calm. Aro, Caius and Marcus called the room to order. Helena stood in the center of the room, while everyone else stayed to the sides. This was her interrogation. Helena looked around the room. When she looked at me, her eyes narrowed, as did mine.

"Helena, what brings you to Volterra?" She looked straight ahead to face Aro, "I came to see if Felix was really alive. I was in Venice during Carnivale and I saw him. I didn't think it was him. I thought he died centuries ago at the university. But I saw him wearing the Volturi emblem. I didn't know he was married." She sneered the word, turning her head slowly towards me. My eyes met her with my own glare. Felix took my hand and held the back of it against his chest. Aro looked at us, "Well, there seemed to be some confusion."

Aro turned towards me, "Bella, could you come closer?" Reluctantly, I went to stand next to Helena. She and I face each other, our faces similarly angry. "This is remarkable," Aro whispered, "If I did not know either of you, even I would not be able to tell you apart." With a frustrated sigh, my body turned to face Aro. What was he going to do? From the expression on his face, he was enjoying this too much.

Aro stepped closer, "Helena, may I have your story?" She looked at him perplexed. He held out his hand to her and she placed her own in his. The room fell silent. Helena eyed Aro while he held her hand. She didn't know what was going on. Aro's head slowly lifted, his eyes looking pass Helena. On Helena's other side, Edward came forward. "You could not tell the difference?" Aro asked with wonder in his voice

Edward shook his head, "No, which is quite shocking." Felix snorted arrogantly and I looked at him. Aro stepped back up on the raised floor, his hands clasped together. When Aro was this silent, it was a dangerous thing. He was plotting.

"This is of interesting turn of events. Bella is the doppelganger of Helena." My arms folded, "That maybe so, but I would like to know why Edward couldn't hear her thoughts?" Helena smiled, "I'm over 500 years old, child. I can silence my mind. Edward's not the first mind reader I've encountered. My lips pulled back from my teeth when she called me 'child.' I wanted to kill her. "My creator and mentor, Louis taught me to quiet my mind and hide my secrets. Now, I do it all the time when I am around other vampires."

Aro nodded, "Louis was a good mentor to you. He taught you well. However, they only work on those like Edward. Those who can hear minds from afar." Aro nodded his head to me. I walked away to stand next to Felix again. Felix took my hand and kissed my palm. Staggering breath came from behind me. Something sharp suddenly hit the outside of my shield. The sharp feeling was getting stronger. Felix and I stood together as the attack continued. No one knew of the sharp feelings that were hitting me while Aro spoke with Helena.

My eyes winced as the sharpness continued to increase. Pain was creeping up against my shield. It felt like a thousand knives hitting me all at once. The knives were eating away at my shield and the elasticity was fading. The last of the knives got through and I fell to my knees screaming. My hands clutched at the sides of my head from the searing pain. My ears were muffled from the shocked voice of Felix, "Bella! Bella, what is it?" My screams were piercing, "Make it stop!"

My eyes were clinched shut, "It hurts! Please make it stop!" Arms held me from writhing on the floor. My screams increased as the pain grew. This pain was worse than the burn of the venom. The ringing increased in my ears, almost destroying them. It felt like blood should be coming out of my ears from this pain. This was so unbearable that I wanted to die. The knives stabbed me over and over, unrelenting and vicious. They felt worse than the burn of the venom and the feel of fire. I screamed again, hoping for my pain to end.

Suddenly the pain stopped and my body fell limp as I gasped for air. My head collapsed onto Felix's chest. My breath was quick as another scream filled the room. I looked up to see Helena falling to the floor, screaming. She was clutching at Edward's arm as he held her. Jane was in the room and staring at Helena. She nodded to me, then her eyes darted back to the writhing woman on the floor. It was Helena who was hurting me. Helena's screamed stopped. She clutched at her arm as I pushed my shield over her, leaving only her arm exposed. "My arm! My arm burns!" She banged it on the floor, trying to dull the pain away.

Felix looked at me, but my eyes were fixed on Helena, pulling my shield slowly away from her, letting other parts of her body feel the burn. She writhed and screamed. "Jane, Bella, enough!" Helena sighed as Jane stopped, but that wasn't enough for me. I wanted her to burn. I pushed my shield through Jane's mind and expanded it over Helena. She screamed again as my shield pushed Jane's ability over her body. Helena rolled across the floor from the pain.

Edward pleaded at me with his eyes, but it wasn't enough to stop me. Aro looked at Jane but she shook her head, "Master, it's not me." Eyes fell on me while I still looked at Helena. "Bella, stop!" It was said to me over and over, but I ignored them. I wanted her to suffer. I wanted Helena to know that I could hurt her too. Two hands held my face, turning it away from my victim, "Bella!" Crimson eyes were all I saw. My shield snapped back, with the recoil almost stinging. My shield was weakened from Helena's attack. I won't use it for a while.

Helena exhaled and was still for a moment. Edward helped her up as she gasped for air. Felix stood me up, holding me to his chest. Aro looked at me and Helena, "Painful, but interesting. Helena, what did you do?" She exhaled and looked up, "That is what I can do." She sucked in a long breath. Aro nodded, "May you try it on me?" She eyed him, "Are you sure?" He nodded and readied himself. His eyes pinched as Helena turned her gift on him.

He sighed and held his head. Aro was silent while he looked at her, "That was interesting. Not as strong as Jane's, but quite penetrating. No one was ever been able to affect Bella as you did." Aro looked at me, "Now, I'm curious. Bella, how were you able to hurt Helena?" I still felt disorientated from Helena's attack, "I pushed my shield through Jane's mind. It carried her ability over Helena." Aro smiled brightly, "Your shield has more potential than I ever imagined."

After learning about Helena's story, she was invited to stay in Volterra. This was bad. I wanted her to leave. She wanted Felix for herself. She was to me what Edward was to Felix. Helena smiled, "I would love to stay. It would give me time to catch up with Felix." His hand held mine as we left the main antechamber. Thinking about it, I realized that this was my punishment.


	22. Information

Chapter 22 – Information

In our bedchamber, I couldn't sit down. All I did was walk back and forth in frustration. "What is she doing here? Why is she here? How dare she attack to me?" I muttered to myself. Felix came into the room and found me pacing. He watched for a while, feeling my frustration before he stopped me. My mind was a buzzing mess. He held me in his arms, keeping me from moving. I looked up, leaning my chin against his chest.

We stared at each other from the length of his chest. "Why are you upset?" I smiled as he asked me the question I previously asked him. Like he did before, I kissed his fingertips and shook my head, "I can't shake the image of her kissing you. I've never been so angry. I've never wanted to hurt someone so much." Felix's chest rumbled with his laughter, "Even when you're jealous, you're so beautiful."

Felix took my chin, "Bella, we don't know how long she's going to be here. So, you must endure it like I do." My brow furrowed and he took me up in his arms, "I'm not happy that Edward is staying here. I hate seeing him with you, because I see the way he looks at you. He still loves you."

We stared at each other and he sighed, "And you still love him." It was so funny. I was still an open book and Felix could see it, even when I tried to hide it from myself. "I love you more." He pulled me into his chest, leaning his forehead against mine, "I know, but that's how you feel. Helena may still care about me, but I love only you. She may look like you, but she isn't you." My arms wound around his neck, "So, we have to endure this, for now. But, let's make a promise?"

He pulled back to look at me, "We don't get jealous. If I see you with her, I keep my emotions calm and you do with the same when I'm with Edward." Felix rolled his eyes, "I was agreeing with you until you said the second part." I made a face. Felix was stubborn, just like me. "Do you think I want you around her? I don't want Helena anywhere near you, but that's not going to happen. She wants you, but she's too late." Felix smiled, "So is he. I won't lose you." His hand took mine, looking at my wedding ring, "I love you." Felix kissed my hair, my nose, then my lips.

At this moment, I knew for sure. I wasn't going to tell Felix what Edward and I did. It would destroy him; hurt him more than anyone ever did. I loved Felix more than I thought I evver could again. For a moment, I wondered what he would do if her ever found out. Kill Edward, most likely. Kill me, I could only hope. It's what I deserved. I decided that I will live with my guilt. To tell him would ease it and I shouldn't have that.

This was the toughest thing I have ever done. Harder than trying to put my life back together after Edward left. Worse than seeing my Volturi escort bring me to their leaders. And more complicated than facing Edward and telling him we had to end our relationship. I had to trust Felix that he wouldn't leave me for Helena. It was painful to leave him, but we had to part. He had his duties as one of the most important members of the Guard.

If the Guard had a ranking like the army, he would be a major, along with Alec, Jane and Demetri. I would be considered a sergeant. There were members of the Guard who had no gifts and those who did, immediately had a higher ranking. Without him, Volterra was empty. It was a tomb. The only refuge was the courtyard on the roof. However, as luck would have it, it was raining. Looking out the window, it reminded me of Forks. All that was needed would be the thick green trees outside of my window.

The chamber door opened and closed, "Hello Bella." Carlisle stood behind me, "Hi Carlisle." Carlisle was still unbelievably handsome. His blond wavy hair was brushed back, showing off his eternal face. Carlisle and I sat together and talked. When Carlisle and I spoke, it was like talking to a father. Charlie was never as verbal as Carlisle was, but in those few moments when he opened up, Charlie and I really got a lot across.

Carlisle wanted to know exactly why the Guard came to Forks. "They really never said. I think they were doing a check-up or something. From time to time, the same contingency goes out and looks up on Aro's friends. Aro wanting to convey his greetings. Being that your family is the largest and most unique, they were determined to find you. But when they saw my pictures at your house, they had to find that human."

Carlisle shook his head, "We should have considered _all_ the risks when we left. But never in our wildest thinking did we think the Guard would come to our town." My hand patted Carlisle's, "Why do you and your family beat yourselves up about past decisions? I'm right here, alive and well. Please, don't worry yourself about unnecessary things."

Carlisle smiled, "Gracious, as always. Glad to see some things haven't changed." Carlisle told me about his time in Volterra before he went to America. He saw many members come and go, but Felix remained. He saw many times over as Felix and Demetri upheld the law. Carlisle and I walked through the tower while we spoke. Eventually, we ended up in the library.

The two of us sat, taking out books that caught our interest. He re-read the old medical books of the eighteenth century, comparing them to medicine today. Jane came into the library, barely acknowledging us as she passed. She sat and picked up her own book, becoming a statue as she read. Thunder crashed and the clouds thickened, making the room darker. The dim light didn't strain my eyes like it would have before. Lightening brightened the sky for a moment, followed by more thunder, the makings of a bad storm. Bad thunderstorms, the dark, gloomy skies and I'm quietly reading. This was really making me homesick.

Back in my bedchamber, the scent of something wet lingered in the air. I searched the room for the source of the scent, but nothing came up. In the bedroom, a window was opened and a portion of the carpet was wet from the rain. Locking the window, I knew neither Felix nor me touched the window. My eyes scanned the room, searching for any change. The door moved on its own and closed. "Edward," my voice was a whisper. He came over to me, "I just need one thing."

I stepped away, "I can't. I will not keep feeding your … your addiction." He smiled at my use of term, "You can call it that. I am addicted to you. I can't let you go." His hands held my face, "I know what I said, but I miss you." _Push him away, don't let him hold me in his arm or put his lips to mine_. I shook my head, "I will not do this anymore." I pushed past him into the open room. Edward stood behind me, holding my waist.

"I met her a few months ago and I just knew." The sound of Felix's voice was coming down the hall. I pushed Edward away and he landed on the couch, "Behave, I warned. I took up the book that I brought from the library and flipped through the pages. Edward and I sat on the couch and I started laughing.

The door opened when I was laughing, "This is completely ridiculous." Helena walked into the room and looked right at me. "Helena," I said in a serious voice. She smiled back, as fake as ever, "Bella." Felix saw me and Edward sitting on the couch. "Edward." Edward smiled arrogantly, "Felix. Helena, always nice to see you again." Helena smiled, "Of course. How are you?" She sat in the armchair by him, "So, Bella, what were you saying that was ridiculous?"

The book in my hands was about the human's point of view on vampires, "According to this book, vampirism is a disease. It's a virus that destroys hemoglobin in blood and it is introduced into the blood stream from bites. Because of the deficiency, those bitten must consume blood from other sources, i.e. people to sustain their own body. The virus causes several side effects, including elongated canine teeth, severe allergy to silver and garlic."

Edward chuckled and I held up a hand, "Wait. Due to the insufficient blood, it affects the skin's cell, breaking down the natural defenses against sunlight. This is reason to believe why vampires burn in the sun. Their melanin count is severely low and cannot withstand direct sunlight." Felix looked away and Edward held out his hand for the book. He reread what I just read out, "That is absurd, but quite an interesting take on what we are." Helena leaned over Edward's shoulder, "If they have that theory on us, I wonder what they say about werewolves?"

I looked at her, "Werewolves?" Three pairs of eyes looked at me. She smirked, "Yes, but now they're practically extinct." In this moment, I realized how young I was in this life. Everyone in the room except me has been alive for more than a hundred years. Felix explained about the werewolves. Also, he discussed how he killed many of them in his time.

Helena began to explain about her own past, beginning where she left off with Aro. "I came home and Edward wasn't there. His family searched for him. Eventually, they found his body in the forest. They believed he was attacked by an animal." Felix squeezed my fingers. The both of us knew the truth. She sighed, "I left my children with my mother after his burial. I believed he was murdered. Edward was a terrible gambler, going through his family's fortune until they cut him off."

She breathed and looked away, "At his funeral, I felt no remorse. There was no need to mourn. I was actually happy that he was gone. I didn't have to fear for my life or my children. And I was happier. I thought Felix and I could finally be together when he returned from the university."

She looked at him, "But then we found out about his death. I mourned you more than my husband. I still did after all these years. For Felix, I couldn't stop crying. That when I was in Notre Dame. I wanted to cleanse myself in the church and pray for forgiveness. I didn't feel remorse for my husband, but I mourned my former betrothed." She held a silver oval locket.

"In my sorrow, that's when I met Louis. He changed me and showed me France in a brand new light. Louis showed me a different way of feeding. I didn't like hunting humans. I tried animal's blood and it wasn't for me, so I drink donated blood."

Felix raised an eyebrow, "I supposed that's another way. Today, we have so many more options on getting blood. Bella and I prefer it the old fashion way." His hand caressed my cheek. Helena's eyes narrowed and she gritted her teeth, "Yes, it's much easier than pretending to be a nurse taking blood." Edward looked between us, "If you'll excuse me. Jasper wants to see me." Edward left the room. Before the door closed, there was the sound of metal straining. The doorknob was damaged from his grip. Helena smiled, "Well, Bella, I'm very interested in learning about you." I smiled, keeping up the pretense. I knew her history; know your enemy. "What would you like to know?"

Her eyes were looking at me as if she were evaluating me. Trying to see why Felix was attracted to me, "How did you meet the Cullens?" I spoke about my life in Forks, backdating about my mom and I living together. Felix moved to sit with me on the couch, holding my waist. When I spoke about painful memories, he kissed my hair. His fingers crept up my back while I spoke, drawing small circles. His touch made my skin blaze. Helena sat still listening intently while I spoke and Felix busied himself drawing patterns on my back.


	23. Here's a Clue

Chapter 23 – Here's a Clue

After Helena left, Felix moved his hand from around my back to the front of my blouse. While Helena and I spoke, I could feel him pressing into me. I tried not to break rank; from speaking to her calm. Felix pressed himself into my back. Helena left, stating that she wanted to see the rest of the tower. The door closed and I leaned against him and looked up. From this perspective, Felix was upside down when he kissed me. He moved so quickly, that the couch wasn't jostled as he laid on me.

He kissed me again and again, while his hands were busy taking away my clothes. When he released my lips, the tip of his tongue trailed down my neck to the peaks of my chest. He brushed his thumb over my chest and my eyes closed from the sensual touch. My fingers clutched at his arm as he pressed a kiss there. Felix moaned with desire as he made our bodies one.

In these past months, I have felt the difference between Edward and Felix. Edward and I fit, but Felix and I matched. When we were together, we matched. The two of us snapped together as though we belonged there. When he moved back and forth against me, he rarely allowed our chests to be apart from each other. I was filled with desire and yearning for him.

His arms always held me close, when they weren't along my arms, with our fingers intertwining. This time, his chest was away from mine, only to allow himself in move faster against me. A cry wanted to burst out of me, but I held back. That was the trouble with living in this tower. I couldn't show him how much he pleased me.

Felix held my waist as he moved back and forth inside of me. When he did this, he touched on a point that no one has ever reached. Every time he reached that point, my body felt like it should explode. My toes curled, my eyes shut and my fingers clutched against anything they were holding. Felix filled me with his love, desire, lust and want. His chest came down on mine and looked into my eyes for a long moment, slowing his movement.

My first year as a vampire was about to pass and I was getting weaker than him. My human blood was fading into my muscles. The human blood I comsumed helped my strength last, but I could still feel it fading away. Felix was stronger than me, which I liked. Using my dwindling strength, I turned our bodies, so that I was on him.

I placed his hands on my back, so one would overlap the other and I leaned in to hold his lips to mine. With that, I moved against him, faster and deeper. When I did this, his eyes widened, then pinched shut. His teeth gritted together, holding back his own moans of exultation. His fingers dug into me, but not painfully. He wanted me. My body moved against his. The movement slowed as I leaned away from him. His hand pulled me back against his stone chest quickly. When we were this way, I was showing him what he did for me. I wanted Felix to know I wanted him and only him. I've done this with Edward, but it was different. There was pleasure, of course, but it always felt like something was missing.

Felix's massive arms held me down against his chest and kept me there. He whispered in my ear, telling me to continue and I did as he asked. Felix bared his teeth and they sank into my shoulder. It was an involuntary reaction of being a vampire. When you experience such an explosion of emotion, biting is our natural reaction. He pulled at the blood in my body from my recent kill. I groaned in pleasurable pain. His fingers pulled at my hair, making my head lean backwards. His kisses trailed my neck, pulling my head back up. I didn't have to say it out loud because he knew. I loved him more than anything.

In this moment, Edward Cullen didn't exist. I was born to make Felix happy and that is what I'm going to do with my eternity. I would die for him. And I knew he would do the same. My so called addiction for Edward was gone. I was only addicted to the man that held me. I didn't even have to think to say it, "I love you." His cheek pressed to the top of my head and his arms held, "I love you... so much." My head wasn't a jumbled mess anymore. Today, I would spend some time alone to think.

The water was warm and clear. The pool was perfect and quiet, the idle place to think and relax. The water lapped quietly as I floated along the surface. Everything was peaceful, until Chelsea, Bree, Heidi and Renata showed up. Alice, Esme and Rosalie came an hour later. "I haven't played this in months," Bree stated as she jumped up to hit the ball. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and I showed the others how to play volleyball and they enjoyed it.

Renata spike the ball so hard, it smashed into one of the walls. She grimaced, "Sorry," apologizing in her accented English, "I can be competitive." The game continued for hours, all of us screaming and jumping in the water. The game was a great distraction. All of us, except Bree wore scanty bikinis. Santiago paused in the doorway, watching several women jumping in the water. He swore silently in Italian as he left.

All of us laughed as we went back to our quarters. Afton took Chelsea's hand as she stood in her doorway. I was in my bedroom, toweling off my legs when the door slammed open. Felix stormed into the room, "What's going…?" His hand slammed me into wall, "You think you can fool me!" My hand held clutched at his, "Felix, you're hurting me!" His teeth were gritted, "You need to leave. I don't want you anymore!" My eyes widened, "What? Felix, what are you saying?" How did he find out? Did Edward say anything? Did Aro see it in one of the Cullens' minds and told Felix? The anger in his eyes terrified me worse than anything I ever encountered. Worse than James stalking me. me or Edward leaving me.

Recognition came to him and his eyes scrutinized my face, "Where did we get married?" I looked at him. The way he looked at me was the same way he looked at his prey, "What? You know….?" His grip tightened and his teeth bared at me, "Where?" "India! India, we got married in India!" Felix's eyes softened and his hold released me, "Bella." More people came into the room and pulled Felix away. Emmett and Demetri were holding his shoulders as Jasper and Edward stood between us. Jasper extened his arms, ready to fight Felix and keep him away from me.

Alec stood in the center of the room, looking back and forth. I coughed, feeling the damage to my throat. It began to heal itself. "Felix, what is going on here?" My lips trembled as Edward helped me up. M arms shook with fear. Felix said he didn't want me anymore. That was the worse thing anyone had ever said to me. I bit down on my lip. Felix looked at me, his face etched with remorse.

Someone laughed from the doorway, making everyone to turn their heads. Helena was smirking, "Is it really that easy pretending to be you?" She stood in the doorway, wearing the exact same bikini as I was. She sighed, "Felix was pretty easy to convince when he saw me half naked. I guess some things never change." I knew she was only pretending to be nice. Emmett, Alec and Demetri held Felix back as he tried to move towards the doorway, "Get out! I don't want you here." She rolled her eyes dramatically, the smug smile never leaving her face, "Felix, you know you still want me."

My eyes narrowed and Jasper's hand held my shoulder, "No, _I_ want you!" Edward and Jasper held me from charging Helena. "Bella, no!" Edward held my waist, struggling to keep me in his grip. Helena was being pushed back by Alec. "Edward, this woman needs to leave!" Helena snarled, "This little girl needs to be put in her place." My eyes widened, "My place is with Felix and yours is to be in pieces scattered across the floor!" A calming cloud came over the room. I looked at Jasper and he looked at me, "You need to calm down. All of you!"

I held my hands up, "Fine. But I want her out of my room!" Jasper nodded, "Of course." He turned, "Helena, let's go." She sighed and turned, leaving the room. Edward still had his arm around my waist as she left. He looked back at me, "Are you all right?" I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine now." Felix came over to me and Edward's arm release me and he stepped away. I looked up at him, still shaken up from his grip. Felix was never that angry with me. He reached to touch my face, but I stepped back. "Bella, I'm so sorry." I looked around the room, "Could everyone excuse us?" There were too many eyes in the room.

Everyone left, leaving me with Felix. When the door closed, he held my face, "I can't believe I fell for that." Two of his fingers brushed my lips, "I can't believe I couldn't tell these eyes from hers." My arms went around his neck, "It's fine." He shook his head, holding my face to press his lips to mine, making his hair tickle my nose, "It's not. I should have known it was you. How can I say I love you and can't know the difference between you and her? Look what I did to you." His fingers brushed my neck down to my shoulder. It was difficult for anyone to tell the difference between me and Helena. I took his hand and kissed his palm, "You didn't hurt me. I was just frightened. I've never seen you so angry, at least not with me."

His other hand covered his eyes, "It's no excuse. She does need to leave." I went to sit on the bed, thinking about what happened. What scared me the most was when he said he didn't want me anymore. My fingers splayed over my mouth hearing what he said and over in my head. I couldn't bear it if Felix really meant those words for me. He stood in front of me to kiss my hair, "If you're still mad, I understand." My head shook, "I'm not."

It felt like my world was consumed into a balckhole when I thought Felix found out about my affair. That fear showed me how very wrong I was for giving into my urges. Damn me and my selfishness.

After changing my clothes, Felix tried to apologize more, but I wouldn't let him. He felt terrible and I wanted to do something to make him feel better, anything. I had an idea, but there was something I had to do first. "I'll be back later." He held my back, "Bella…." I kissed him again, "I love you. Just stay away from Helena." He half smiled as I turned away from him. There was one thing I needed to do before I went out.

Without knocking, I charged into Helena's room. She came out of her bedroom to see who it was. "What do you want?" She was mad that I was here. My eyes narrowed, "Who the hell do you think you are? Pretending to be me to get Felix? Do you realize how sad and pathetic that is?" She smirked, "Well, the little girl can play. But you have to remember, it worked. I will have him back."

My arms folded, "No, you won't. He loves me and he will stay with me." Helena looked at me scathingly, "What about Edward? I know you two are close, very close." Her lips curled, "Does Felix know how close you are? I mean he started kissing me like I was his lover." She looked into my eyes, not blinking. She was trying to intimidate me and I wasn't going to let her. I snorted at her question.

She smiled, "Maybe I should tell Felix." I couldn't let her intimidate me. "When he thought I was you, he kissed me with so much passion, so much love. It was amazing." There was no way she could know about my relationship with Edward. I snorted, "Then maybe you should have tried the half-naked trick with him. Then you might have gotten somewhere." It was wrong to talk about Edward like that, but I was too angry to worry abotu that. Helena turned, swiping her hair against me to pick up a crystal glass with blood.

She drank the contents, "Look, Bella, I'm not so bad. I know what I want and that's to be with Felix. I had to live all these years thinking he was dead." She turned back, "And now I find him alive and well. You have no idea what that's like. You may look like me, but you're not me." Moving quickly, my hand took the replenished glass out of her hand, "You're right, I'm not you. _I'm_ Felix's wife. You will not come between us. I may have to accept you in his life, but that doesn't mean I have to like it." I drank off the rest of the blood from the glass and placed it down.

She blinked once and I sighed, "I'm going to tell you the same thing Felix told Edward. You may have your own personal feelings about us, but you're going to respect that fact that we're married." Her eyes narrowed and she steped closer to me, "For as long as it lasts. Felix will be with me." I scoffed, "You really think he's going to leave me? Let me give you a clue, wait for him to say it."

She stepped even closer to me. Our faces were inches from each other, "Oh, he will." My eyes narrowed to slits, "Honey, it's time to wake up. Felix is mine!" Before I did anything to this woman, like tearing all of her hair out, I left. Helena was not taking Felix from me. The sound of glass shattering echoed behind me as I left.


	24. Unbelievable

Chapter 24 – Unbelievable

"Wait right here." In our chamber, Felix was reading as he looked up, "You were right." He held up the book I brought from the library, "This book is nonsense." Walking over to him, I took the book from his hand, "I've got a surprise for you." He pulled me into his lap, "I don't need one." He started to kiss my neck, "I think you're going to like it. Just start the water in the hot tub." He pulled back to look at me and I smiled.

"Come in," I called in a raised voice. My two new friends came in. "Marsha, this is Felix, the one I was telling you about." The timid girl smiled, "Hello." Marsha was a shy girl, with olive skin, with thick black hair. Her hazel eyes appraised Felix as he stood, towering over both of us. Felix looked confused as a man stood next me and put his arm around my shoulder, "Marsha, it's not like he going to bite."

Neither of them knew how wrong he was. I smiled up at him, "Kris, its ok. She's not like you." Kris was a confident young man. He thought every woman wanted him. His jet black hair was slicked back, away from his black eyes. He chuckled as he held me closer.

Felix's eyes were zeroed in Kris' hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, "Felix, they're exchange students from South America. They wanted to see the tower. I told them we lived in a castle and they didn't believe me."

He smiled, "Well, you proved them wrong." Marsha looked up, her bird heart thrumming in her chest, "Wow, Marie said you were tall, but wow." Felix smiled, "Well, I have a great idea for an ice-breaking. We just put in a brand new hot tub and there hasn't been an opportunity to use it." Kris smiled, but Marsha wasn't hesitant.

Marsha blushed, coloring her olive skin. They spoke in low voices away from Felix and me. She wanted to leave but Kris talked her into it. He didn't want to ruin any chances with getting to know me better. Felix and I changed in the bedroom, while they were talking. Felix appraised me in my red swimsuit. The contact lenses in my eyes were about to dissolve. It was frustrating having these pieces of plastic in my eyes.

"Where did you find them?" I smiled at Felix as he towered over me, pressing my back against the wall, "I picked them out for you. Just choose which ever one you want." He kissed me, "I don't deserve you." One hand grazed down my body and I stopped him, "Save it for later."

The four of us sat in the hot tub, getting to know each other. Kris wasn't really interested in talking. He whispered to me that all he thought about was kissing my lips. While he leaned close to me, I could smell the difference in his blood. The scent with changed as testosterone pulsed through his veins. Felix was leaning over Marsha blocking her from my sight.

Her heart raced, then weakened after the sound of his teeth began to cut into her skin. I moved closer to Kris, making it seem like I was going to go give into his request. His body jerked, as he tried to push me away. My hand covered his mouth as my teeth cut into a major artery, making the flow of blood uncontrollable.

Kris' blood flowed into the water, coloring it to a bright red. His empty body slumped into the water. My teeth were still coated with his blood when I looked back at Felix. In his hand, hung the necklace Marsha was wearing, "Thank you." He pulled me into his lap and clasped the necklace around my neck, "It's lovely." He smiled, holding the necklace's heart charm between his fingers, "Not as lovely as you."

He kissed me, his mouth dominated mine. I moaned against his lips, letting my tongue drift across his neck, "I just wanted you to feel better." The color of crimson darkened his eyes from his kill. We worried about the bodies later.

It was a day before Felix and I would celebrate our one year anniversary. Unfortunately, Helena was still in Volterra and so were the Cullens. After talking with Carlisle, he and his family decided that they would move to England. They were planning on leaving in a month. Edward tried to behave, but he still wanted me. The day finally came when I told him the truth. Sheepishly, I had put it off. I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes, but it had to be done. The moon was high when I found him on the roof. I came out here to clear my mind and know the words I wanted to say.

"Edward," I let the words flow out without thinking. "it has to end." His body spun to look at me, "Bella, it can't." This was hard, but not enough for me to stop, "Your family's moving. You can't leave them." His eyes looked at me, remorseful, "I would leave them for you." No, he couldn't do that. I won't let him. "You shouldn't do that, you can't. I'm not leaving Felix and I'm not going to do this to him anymore. I love him."

Edward stood in front of me, "You love me too." My eyes blinked slowly, "I do love you, but I love him more. I want to be with Felix. Edward, the time we've spent together are times I will cherish, but it's over. You said goodbye to me and now, I have to say it to you."

Edward's eyes made me want to cry. Pain poured out of them, trying to convey to me that he didn't want to lose me. His eyes were cast downward, "I knew this was coming. I wasted all this time, when I should have just accepted it." He stepped away from me, keeping a space between us. No one will ever replace you in my heart."

My hand touched his cheek, "And no one will replace you in mine." His hand kept mine there to kiss my palm for a long moment, "I'm going to miss you every day." Did he not realize that I was immortal? "I'm not dying, Edward. We'll see each other again."

His fingers caressed my cheek and down my neck, "But you'll never be mine. Not again." Like before, our arms wrapped around each other without thinking. His embrace was friendly, not in a way to make me believe he was going to persuade me to continue our relationship. He was hugging me goodbye.

My eyes looked passed his shoulder, seeing something in the distance. It was still very far away, but coming up fast. Edward noticed my body locking into place, "What is it?" My hand rose behind him, "What is that?" I asked, pointing out to the horizon. He turned to see what I was seeing. The sound of thunder in the ground got louder as the sight became more defined. It was wolves, huge, massive wolves coming towards the tower.

Before my thoughts were complete, Edward took me up in his arms and pulled us inside. We weren't the only ones to hear the approaching attack. Guard members readied themselves as the hoard got closer. Bree was with Alice, who was rubbing her temples, "I can't see anything. I didn't see this."

Edward had me on my feet and went to stand with his brothers. In the first line, Felix, Demetri, Afton, Emmett, Santiago, Alec, Chelsea and Jane were the first fighters. Esme held my wrist as the thunderous sounds of padded feet were right outside our doors. The walls began to vibrate as the thunder grew louder. The stench that began to grow was revolting.

The foul scent reminded me of the human I fed on. My eyes widened, "Oh, no." Felix looked back at me and I looked up in horror, "They're here for the one I killed." I explained the situation of me tasting the disgusting blood and the hideous scent. Aro looked at me, "A werewolf in Volterra?" Caius shuddered, "It seems they increased their numbers. The one Bella killed must have been a spy."

Sounds of mashing teeth and pounding hearts filled the air as several wolves leapt into the room over the balcony. The massive beasts were held off by the first line. They yelped in pain from Jane's power. Felix got his arms around one and threw it to the ground. The sound of bones shattering and the animal whimper was muted by the sound of more wolves charging.

Bree cowered behind me as a wolf came towards us, leaping over the first fighters. My fist made contact with its jaw, throwing it backwards. My body turned as I threw the punch, my other hand balling up as another wolf came after me. Before my hand made contact, the wolf was pushed to the side as Heidi took it down.

Jane leapt through the air and stood across the room. She gazed at the fighting, her eyes focusing on one wolf. The animal fell to the ground, howling in pain. She was too distracted to focus on all the animals. Standing over it, I looked down, "You're suffering. I get to be humane."

Turning its head quickly, the wolf's neck broke stopping its heartbeat. Backing away, I was standing next to Helena. She was staring at her own wolf as it writhed on the floor. She broke its neck and looked up at me, "We have to end this. It'll draw too much attention."

Bree screamed as another wolf stalked her. Esme got her arms around its body and crushed its bones. Bree scrambled to get to my side, "Why are they attacking us?" My hand swiftly smacked away another wolf, "They're our natural enemy." The fighting continued and the carnage grew. My arms rose as I threw a wolf back out the window. The line of wolves increased as they came inside.

That last wolf left me vulnerable. I turned in time to see massive teeth ready to close down on my body. The wolf's body jerked as Felix tackled it to the ground. He had his arms around its enormous neck, "Bella, get out of here!" The wolf was fighting to get out of Felix's hold.

Moving quickly, ignoring what he said, I landed on its back and shattered its ribs. Felix turned, throwing the body of the wolf he was fighting, "Bella, take Bree and go. I'll find you." Two wolves were coming towards us. He stepped in front of me in protection, "Go now!"

Moving around him, I threw one of the wolves off the balcony, "I'm not leaving you." As Felix was finishing off another wolf, the ground began to shake. Outside, more beasts were coming in the hundreds. The earth shook violently. This was going to be a massacre.

"Bella!" Bree was fighting off her own wolf and Rosalie went to help her. Something hard hit me in the back, knocking my body to the ground, keeping me pinned there. Hot breath blew against my back with a guttural snarl. The claws tried to make contact with my skin, but there was only a high keening. Turning over, I was face to face with the gigantic dog that was going to kill me.

Moving quickly, my hand pounded at the floor, making the stones fall away. The feeble stones couldn't take the weight of the animal along with my pounding fist. The animal yelped as it fell, being crushed by the stones. Getting to my feet, Edward pulled at my wrist, "Leave. They're looking for you. They know it was you who killed the young wolf."

Felix was next to us, "Take her!" Edward nodded, but I refused to budge. Helena was on Edward's other side, "I can distract them." Felix nodded, but I shook my head, "I have a better idea." The four of us looked out to the ambush that was still coming.


	25. Working Together

Chapter 25 – Working Together

The hoard continued to pound down on us. This was the first time I was truly seeing the Cullens as fighters. Emmett and Jasper were the strongest in their family. To my surprise, Helena and I fought side by side. She moved in a blur, as she pushed through the line of massive beasts.

"Bella!" Helena called me. I leapt over many fighters. Demetri protected me as I ran out to the terrace. More wolves were coming towards us. I pushed my shield over them, passing it through Helena's mind. She strengthened her power through my shield and the animals collapsed.

My mind shuddered away from the burning. It was almost unbearable when Helena increased it. The pain felt like it was eating away at my brain. The air ripped with howls and yelps of pain from the wolves. Some cringed and shied away, but they didn't escape my shield. Some stronger ones tried to endure the pain and continued to attack. Helena increased her power and they fell. Her power was taking a toll on me, but I withstood it.

The Guard, along with the Cullens stood on the banister of the terrace, looking down at the pathetic animals. Caius stepped forward, "Destroy them all." Aro held up one hand, "One moment, Brother." Aro scanned the animals, "Which one, Edward?"

Edward's eyes looked over the beasts and pointed one out, "She's the leader." "Bring her to me," Aro ordered. Demetri, Felix, Alec and Afton went after the largest wolf. The others destroyed the wolves. I stepped off the banister, looking away from the dismemberment. Esme and Carlisle waited inside as the others fought. Esme held my shoulders as the sounds of the fight continued. Aro, Caius and Marcus waited across from us as one by one, the others leapt back onto the balcony. My heart should be slamming in my chest from worry. Felix was down there. But this was an easy win. He'll come back disappointed.

A woman's rough voice was heard. Profanities flowed out from her as she came into view. Demetri had her flung over his shoulder as he stood. She struggled to get out of his hold, but she was unsuccessful.

Placing on her feet, she faced us. Her eyes popped as she looked me. Her teeth were bare as she tried to run towards me, but Alec caught her by her throat. "It was her! She lured him here. Where is my brother?" Demetri and Alec held her arms and followed after the trio.

Felix, Emmett, Helena, Edward, Jasper and the others came inside. My eyes closed in relief as I saw Felix. He wasn't harmed. Relief colored his face as he saw me. Felix took me up in his massive arms, crushing me to his chest, lifting my feet off the floor. My face was tucked in his neck and my arms were under his.

Lifting my face, I looked over his shoulder to see Edward was looking at me. He nodded and walked away. In that moment, he knew. I was staying here. He knew that I made my choice and it wasn't him. Part of me wanted it to be Edward, but I couldn't. I love Felix more than anything.

In the main antechamber, everyone stood to the sides as Felix and Demetri held the leader of the wolves down. Alec stood behind her, using his ability over her. She was blind and deaf, until Aro and his brothers decided what to do with her. "Give me her hand," Aro ordered. Demetri raised her arm, extending her hand out to Aro. The reluctance was in Aro's eyes as he took her hand.

His head bowed as he took in all the information from her mind. The silence continued for a few more seconds as Aro raised his head and looked around the room. His hands were clasped together and his eyes were calculating.

With the slightest of movements, he nodded to Jane and she readied herself, as Alec released her. The woman shook her head in confusion and her body tightened from the cool hands that held her down.

The muscles in her arms tightened as she tried to get free, but it was useless. "I'll kill all of you! Blood-sucking demons!" She sniffed at the air and her head turned, "You two!" She was looking at me and Heidi. Heidi's body tightened from the accusations, "It was him who followed us here. Didn't you teach him anything?" Heat rolled off the woman, as the sound of snapping came from her. Ripping and snarling filled the chamber as an enormous wolf stood in the center of the room. My eyes widened, seeing the huge wolf. She stood taller than Demetri.

The silver wolf charged me and Heidi. Heat emanated from her as she stalked toward us. Heidi leapt out of the way. My body moved without thinking about it. The wolf pounced on Chelsea, but was quickly thrown across the room. A streak of silver flew until the wolf landed on its back, but it was very close to me.

Helena moved to stand next to me. She and I looked at each other, then to the massive wolf. Its silver eyes darted between the two of us. The wolf couldn't tell the difference between us.

Its eyes zeroed in on me and snarled. Without thinking, my hands pushed Helena away as the wolf pushed against me. Her huge paws slammed down on my shoulders, hitting my head against the floor. It didn't hurt, but it didn't help in the fight. The animal held me down. The heat from its body was all around me. My hands held the corner of her massive jaw as she snapped viciously at me.

The weight from the wolf was suddenly lifted off me. My body stood up to see Felix standing off with the wolf. He pulled the wolf off me and was ready to kill it. The wolf clawed at Felix's chest, but he caught the arm of the animal and flipped it over his massive shoulders.

The tumult continued and I watched, holding my breath. My hand clutched at my throat as I watched the wolf pin Felix against the wall with its two front paws. My limbs itched to cross the room, but Edward stood in my way, trying to hold me back, but he was too slow as I darted across the room and knocked the wolf off its feet. My arms were around it as it rolled across the floor. Gaining my footing, I throw its body crashed into the opposite wall.

Turning my back on it, I checked to see if Felix was all right. He looked at me as I reached for him. His crimson eyes looked into mine, seeing if I was hurt. His eyes were frantic with worry, watching me take on a werewolf. His hands held my arms, then his head snapped up and pushed me behind himself.

The wolf was coming towards us. My eyes met with Helena and I nodded. Pushing my shield into Helena's mind, feeling her increase her ability and it moved with my shield into the monster's mind.

The wolf tumbled onto its side as the searing, piercing noise filled its mind. Helena increased her power even more making the wolf howl in pain. The pained noise filled the room. Snapping of bones came from the wolf's body as she changed back into a woman. I took my shield from her mind, as the woman laid on the floor unconscious. Aro looked at the limp body of our enemy, "Felix, take her to the cells below. We will question her when she wakes up."

With a sneer, Felix lifted the limp body of the woman and flung her over his shoulder. No one moved except for him. I went with Felix below to the stone walls of the dungeon-like rooms. There were bars on the window that were as thicker than my arm.

He placed her on the ground and threw a cold blanket over her body. Her heartbeat was calm in her unconscious state. Felix stepped out of the room and shut the metal door. He turned to look at me, "Are you all right?" The sound of his voice sent a wave of calm through me.

Electricity charged between us as we looked at each other. His eyes smoldered into mine. Relief was all I could feel in this moment. Felix was alive and safe. He was here with me. Emotions overwhelmed me as my arms wound around his neck and I pressed my lips to his.

Felix's fingers combed through my hair, holding me to him. A tearless sob came from my lips. This night was horrific worrying that I would lose him. I was never as scared as I watched Felix fight those monstrous animals and see him protect me from one.

"I love you, Felix," I said in a heavy voice. His finger brushed my face, "I love you, Bella, so much." He pulled me back into his chest and my body melted into his. Felix held my lips again, then kissed my hair, "I wouldn't have let her near you." I kissed him again, "I know. I couldn't let her hurt you. I can't live without you."

He kissed me again and again, "I know what you mean. I promise I'll never let anything hurt you." There was one more promise I need from him. One that was vital to my life. "Promise me. Promise you won't leave me, no matter what. I need you. Please say you'll never leave me?" His arms wound around me, "I promise. You'll never lose me." His hand brushed back my hair to kiss me again. Charges surged through our lips as they were locked on one another.

Felix kept me close into his side as we went back upstairs. His hand held mine as we walked back into the antechamber. I smiled to myself, "What a way to celebrate our anniversary?" Felix looked at me, "It's one we'll never forget." Ion the main chamber, Helena stood in front of Aro. She looked back as Felix and I came in. Remorse was etched on her face. Aro looked up from Helena's hand to me, "Bella, Felix, there is something Helena wants to share with you." My body locked down, preparing for anything. All I wanted to hear was that she was leaving. I had a small amount of new found respect for her, but it wasn't enough for me to actually like her.

She turned towards us, with a faint smile. She cleared her throat and bit her lip. She looked exactly like me when she did that, "I was wrong for attacking Bella the day I arrived and I apologize. Working with her today was a way of apologizing. Bella," she breathed my name, "I was angry seeing you with Felix. But you're my granddaughter. I shouldn't have hurt you."

My eyes widened and she smiled weakly. We were related! I was Helena's descendent, "Since I was changed, I have kept track of my human family, down to you. I'm your eleventh great grandmother." My body went numb from this news. "We're related?" She smiled, "You're descendent from my son, Alexander. I knew the whole time. It's funny, if Felix and I were married, he would be your….."

I held up one hand, "Please don't finish that sentence." Felix held me against his side as I tried to hold myself together. Helena was my great grandmother. Why doesn't that surprise me? We look exactly alike and practically sound the same. It was no wonder that the wolf couldn't tell the difference between us. She and I were fighting over a man and she knew we were family. How much does family mean to her if she willingly hurt me?


	26. Wanted & Unwanted Family

Chapter 26 – Wanted & Unwanted Family

Felix remained in the antechamber, reluctantly letting me go back to our bedchamber. He didn't want me out of his sight. But Aro needed to speak with his fighters. Felix fought today to keep me alive and it felt weird being a part from him. I went to survey the damage from the fight. The other Guards were already there. "How many people do you think fled from that?"

Chelsea shook her head, "I think that was the point of the attack. To expose us. But they exposed themselves too. What are we going to do?" "The same thing we always to," Marcus said as he entered the room, "Live in secret and shadow. If any human question our existence, we silence them."

Everyone, including me, stood in silence as Marcus spoke. Bree and I looked at each other, sharing the concerns of everyone in the room. What if the humans began to question what this fray was about? The Volturi has been here for centuries and they weren't going to leave anytime soon.

All of us moved in blinding speed to clean up the shattered glass and destroyed furniture. Bree clutched at my hand as we went to my bedchamber to see if there was any damage. She was still shaken up from the fight. "I knew about werewolves," she confessed, "but I didn't know they were that big." The image of the bear-size beast came to mind. One fell too easily when I punched it.

I huffed out a laugh, "I know. They were bigger than horses." Bree was shaking her head. Though the fight with the wolves was one of the scariest events of my life, it was finding out that I was a descendant of Helena; that was scarier.

I didn't let her complete the thought, but she had a point. If Felix was with her, ugh! I wanted to kill her. I wanted to see her suffer, but now, what? I'm part of her family. It was the reason she and I look alike. Bree and I walked into my bed chamber. Nothing was damaged. Bree was close behind me looking around the room. She was still shaken up from the wolves.

Everything was fine in the room. Nothing was broken and there was no lingering scent of the wolves. After surveying the room, my body slumped down onto the bed. The weight of Helena's confession was crushing me. Bree found me running my fingers through my hair. My pale fingers were nervously pulling at the dark strands. "Are you okay?" My eyes closed and a long breath blew out of my from the news I just received.

Helena was my ancestor. Her family, the ones Felix wrote about, was my family. The woman that my husband once loved gave life to the generations that led to my birth. It was almost serendipitous that she and I were meeting now, as immortals. Helena and I hated each other, but she knew I was her descendent. She knew we were family when she attacked me, when she pretended to be me and watched as Felix attacked me, believing I was her.

Bree sat next to me, "Bella?" I didn't move, "I'm okay, I guess." Bree sighed, "Today was pretty bad." My shoulders jerked with a shallow laugh, "You're absolutely right." Bree poked my arm with her elbow, "You and Helena are related. Didn't see that coming. That's crazy." _Crazy_, that described this whole thing perfectly.

The room was so quiet after the day's events. More sounds came from behind the silence. It was other couples, in their intimate embraces. They wanted to be together, fueled by the fear of losing one another. I knew that fear. The image of Felix standing to protect me in the antechamber haunted my mind. My head leaned down, touching my knees.

My heart ached as the scene played over and over, eating away at me. Bree shifted her weight as she got up, "I'm going to my room. I have to check it." I looked up, "Ask someone go to with you, just in case." The last thing I needed was something happening to Bree.

As Bree departed, my arms wrapped my legs, curling myself into a ball. My mind shied away from the sounds of the others. Where was Felix? I needed to know he was safe. Being away from him was wrong. Every instinct told wanted to find him, but my body was held down from the horrors of Felix's tumult with that monster. Seeing him pinned by two wolves, their teeth near his throat, ready to kill. The sounds of his groans in pain during the fight.

My eyes pinched shut, trying to dispel all these awful things. The mental war ravaged my mind; seeing the images and trying to fight them off. My body was motionless, with my arms locked around my legs. I was locked in place.

A cool breath blew on my skin and a warm hand brushed my hair. My eyes opened to see Felix kneeling next to the bed. Seeing him changed everything. The images were gone, my body unlocked and I was free. Felix was safe. The promises we made to each other were true. My fingers unlocked, letting my body move. My hand crept across the sheet to let my fingers glide along his jaw.

Felix's hand held mine to his face. He kissed my palm, before he stood up showing his bare chest. The tendons in his arms tightened a bit as he sat on the edge of the bed. Felix leaned over to brush my lips with his. His lips held mine as his hands pulled down the zipper along my back, moving with slow deliberation. His eyes smoldered into mine after he released my lips.

His fingers pulled at the last bit of clothes on my body. Delicately, he kissed my shoulder and pulled me into his chest. Felix pulled the thick quilt over bodies. His arm slid under my head to pull me closer, pressing my body against his. Neither of us moved further. We only stared at each other. Felix's arm tightened, holding me in place. There was no need for words. It was in his eyes.

Thinking about today and this past year, Felix did all he could to protect me. To show that he loved me, that there could never be anyone else and we would be together. In this moment, on our anniversary, I wouldn't tell Felix what I did. I know I was wrong; egregiously wrong. It was what I thought I needed, but all I needed was Felix. I only needed the man that was holding me.

I will spend eternity making it up to him, though he wouldn't know. Felix moved my body under his. He twirled a curl in my hair around his finger and his other hand held the side of my face. His eyes never left mine as he kissed me. He brushed his lips along mine, almost playfully. "I love you, Bella." My hands rested on his forearm and my fingers brushed along the ripples of his muscles. Felix moved slowly, letting me feel every part of him. My eyes closed as I moaned when Felix bonded himself to me.

Each move was deliberate and slow, emphasizing his love for me. My fingers dug into his arm and my eyes shut. His lips pressed into the hollow at the base of my neck. Being with Felix, his passion poured out from every touch. His breath tickled my ear, as his tongue lightly traced my lip. His arms pulled me closer as he moaned my name. My fingers moved across his shoulders, up his neck to caress his face, "I love only you, Felix."

The female wolf, whose name is Kristine, was interrogated by Aro and his brothers. She wanted revenge for the death of her brother. He was unknowingly lured in by Heidi and me. The humans in the group masked the boy's scent. Kristine knew it was me who killed her brother because, as she called it, her twin intuition. She was the elder of the two of them and she changed into a wolf long before he did.

Aro kept me away from the interrogation because he didn't want to risk her changing to wolf form again. Felix agreed and asked that I spend the day away from the tower. Kristine would be dead before I returned. Alice took this opportunity to spend the time with me before she and her family left. Things were almost ready for the Cullens to move to their house in England.

Helena was in the garage, getting out of Demetri's Maserati, "Hi Bella." She said my name cheerfully. I was standing by my Ferrari F430. It was sleek red, with a black interior. Rosalie was in love with my car. Emmett was planning on getting her one. "Helena." She walked over to me, trailing her fingers along the glossy paint, "This is an amazing anniversary gift. Felix was always so sweet."

I smiled, "Yes, he is." I was still uncomfortable around Helena. Was this another one of her ploys? Alice came into the garage, "Bella, ready? Oh, hi Helena." Another car pulled into the garage, a black Aston Martin Vanquish. Helena beamed, "Hi Edward." He stepped out of his car. He looked at me for a moment, "Ladies." Helena waved as she followed after Edward. I watched them depart, my eyes narrowing. "Bella," Alice called me from the passenger seat, "come on." As I drove, I thought about the feeling welling up inside of me. Helena with Edward. The two of them walking together. I didn't like it.

"England will be nice. The summers are pretty much like Forks," Alice prattled on about her new home. My eyes rolled. They can never seem to escape the climate, but it served a purpose; normal lives. Alice and I were Milan and she was losing her mind. She made her way through the clothes and haggling with the store owners.

"Bella, you will visit, won't you?" Alice looked up at me, with her eyes pleading. "Alice," I chided, "you're going to be a few hundred miles away. I think I could see you often. I could run and be there in a few hours." She jumped up to wrap her arms around my neck. Alice bounced around the boutique, looking through some stylish jeans and twirling dresses.

I wonder if she realized that the clothes she was picking were all in my size. She was trying to be sneaky. The pile she had reached my knee. "Alice, don't you think you have enough? Or should I say, I have enough?" Her honey eyes narrowed as she looked at me. My hands rose in surrender, "Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to."

It took two cars to take back all the things Alice purchased. So, we went to a dealership and she paid cash for a bright yellow Porsche Turbo 911. Alice giggled wildly as she drove her car, "This is fabulous!" Alice confessed that she wanted me to have some things until I came to see her again. "I think I'll have enough to last me for at least," my eyes looked over the shopping bags in front of the couch, "five years."

Alice scowled at me, "Well, then, in that time, I would have to come see you. You know, have a girls weekend, or week or month." I laughed, "What about Jasper?" She shrugged, "He's had me for 50 years. It's time to share."

I laughed out loud again, "That's what I tell Felix, but we've only been together for a year." Alice smiled, but it began to falter, "You know you were supposed to be my sister." I smiled, she didn't get it. I was still Carlisle and Esme's daughter and Emmett, and now, Jasper and Rosalie's sister. "Alice, I am your sister, just not in the way you hoped. I may not have ended up with Edward, but that won't change out relationship." Her tiny arms folded, "I could kill him for even thinking…." I wrapped my arms around her, in a sisterly hug, "What would that solve?" Her arms came around me, "It would make me feel better."

"Look," I stepped back, "you and I are best friends and sisters. Nothing and no one can change that. Even when you were gone, it wasn't just him I missed. I missed our sleepovers, driving to school, going through old pictures and so many other things. I've never really had a best friend before you. I never had a big brother like Emmett and Jasper. But now, we have plenty of time to make up for those tortuous weeks."

Alice leaned her head on my shoulder, "We could stay longer, you know. Start making up for lost time." I tapped my forehead to hers, "That's up to you." Alice smiled, "I'd better finish packing, before I think of any more reasons to delay us leaving." Alice left, her shoulders slumping. Before this, I didn't realize that I didn't want Alice to leave.

I didn't want Esme and Carlisle to leave. They were my parents now. But, like all people, I had to leave my parents and family, to focus on Felix. Felix and my new life.


	27. Not Goodbye

Chapter 27 – Not Goodbye

After putting all the clothes away, my side of the closet looked like it would explode with everything stuffed into every available space. There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Light footsteps came into the room and stopped outside the closet door. "Bella," my body stiffed at the sound of the visitor's voice.

"Helena?" My body was rigid as I turned to face her. She went to sit on the couch, "I wanted to say something." I waited, leaning against the doorframe of the closet. She gestured for me to sit next to her, but I didn't move. I didn't trust her. Helena's eyes saddened and nodded, "Do you love him?" My eyebrow arched at her question. She clarified, "Do you love Felix?" I half-smiled; mostly in irritation. How many times are people going to ask me that? "Yes, very much."

"And he loves you," she breathed. Her head drooped, "I know he does. I saw it, when he held you while you were in pain. In the way he fought off that she-wolf to protect you. And the way he looks at you. I never got that." Her hand rubbed the back of her neck, before she looked up. Was this confession or something? She exhaled deeply and stood, "Please don't be mad with me. I was wrong for trying to take him from you. Bella, I'm sorry."

My eyes scrutinized her. Her body language was all wrong. It didn't match what she was saying. I held up one finger, "You know, something tells me that this is an act, like when you pretended to be me. I mean, you were pretty cocky in believing you would take Felix from me and now, you're just backing down. I don't buy it. This could just be you trying to lower my defenses." Helena's head dropped, cutting off the sight of her eyes. "Is this real?" I asked through my teeth. My arms folded, with my fingers drumming on my sleeve, waiting.

Her head rose slowly, with a wicked smiled, "Smart girl," she said in a devious voice, "Intelligence does run in the family, but I wasn't lying. He does love you and I do see it. Maybe this was my way to see if I can gain your trust, being that we were family," she said the last part in a sympathic voice. She turned to the window and scoffed, "Family's nothing but an accident of birth and I have no use for them." I was right. This was another one of her tricks.

Helena shifted her weight to cross her legs, "We were once nobility, but all that changed when your great, great grandparents moved to America. Our family fortune lost." She snorted, "Look how far we've fallen." Her head, twisting her body slowly back to me, "And _you_, you simply won the genetic wheel of fortune to end up looking like me." She sighed, "But you're not me. You're too nice, too sweet. He'll become so bored with you."

Anger built up in me, "Bored? Now, I don't know about that. I've kept him really entertained for a year and he can't get enough." I sighed, "And, being nice and sweet, it appeals to him. He finds it very alluring. Face it, he just wants a younger woman."

Helena's eyes narrowed as she looked at me; her body rising from the couch, "Watch it, little girl." I could feel the outside of my shield being attacked. Before it could grow, I pushed my shield to wrap around Helena and she fell back onto the couch. She gripped both sides of her head, not letting sounds of pain escape from her. When she stopped her power, I pulled my shield back. Its elasticity snapped back almost painfully, bringing the sting of her attack, "Don't try that with me. My shield is very adaptive."

Her breath trembled. She didn't move to get up, she just glared at me. I walked over to her, "Now, get this straight," I warned, "Felix doesn't love you. He's told you this and now, I am too. Leave Volterra because you're just embarrassing yourself." She bared her teeth at me, "I can stay as long as I like." She smirked at me, "I think I may just take up Aro's offer and join the Guard." My teeth ground together. Every instinct in my body wanted to lunge at her.

"You're joining the Guard?" Felix asked when he came into the room. He stood in front of me, blocking my view of Helena. His footsteps echoed in the hall while I watched Helena writhe in pain. She didn't even hear him coming. She smiled sweetly, "I'm considering it. It's time I used my immortality for a purpose." Aro entered the room, right behind Felix, "Are you sure, my dear?" Helena's eyes widened, "I…. may be." Her voice trembled as she answered. She didn't want to join that Guard; that was obvious. Felix and I looked at each other. My lips trembled as I tried not to smile.

Aro smiled, "Well, I hope you do. All we ask is that you stay for at least 50 years. We could use a new member, being that two are leaving." Felix came to stand beside me and held my waist, "Thank you for understanding." Aro smiled and patted Felix's huge shoulder, "You have served us well for centuries. Enjoy your time." Aro left, taking a last look at me.

Felix then turned to Helena and took one step toward her, taking me with him, "Helena, I'm going to say this one final time. I do care about you, but I love Bella. There is nothing between us anymore. I asked Bella to marry me, not because she looks like you. I married her in spite of that. She's nothing like you." Helena's eyes narrowed with her teeth clinched together, "I would give you everything,"

Felix held me tightly to his side, letting his thumb draw circles on my cheek, "I already have it, in her." He looked down and kissed my hair. His breath wove through my hair, "Instead of clinging to the past, look for the one you're supposed to be with, because it's not me."

Her teeth chattered behind her quivering lip, "Felix, it was supposed to be me, not her." She jabbed a finger at me and I rolled my eyes. Helena was desperately clinging to their past, when clearly, Felix has moved on. He shook his head and his fingers pressed into my skin, "No, it's not." Stubbornness must run in the family too.

"Helena, do whatever you want. Stay, leave, I don't care. I'm through discussing this with you. My wife and I are leaving for some time." Helena's mouth formed a hard line and I looked up at him, "But I thought new members had to stay for 50 years." Felix looked at me, "I've discussed it with Aro. Being one of the highest regarded members, I was able to negotiate it with him." Helena snorted, "Enjoy your time." She fled from the room, clearly defeated.

Felix closed the door and leaned against it. His eyes looked up at the ceiling, not saying a word. Silently, I went over to him to lean against his chest. His hands moved to hold me, playing with my hair. My ear was pressed against his chest and I could hear his breathing slow to a steady pace. "We're really leaving?" The sounds of his breathing resonated in his chest, "Yes, for a while. We could do back to India or Venice."

I smiled, "Or China. They're very overpopulated." Felix tilted my head back to kiss me, "We can go to all of those places." I smiled under his kiss, before deepening it. My arm wound around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He turned our bodies so that my back was against the wall. Playfully, I bit his lip ending the kiss. Remembering Alice's request; now would be a good time to ask, being that he was in a giving mood.

"From time to time, could we visit the Cullens? Alice and Esme requested it and I would like to." Coaxing to the answer I wanted, my legs wrapped around his waist. I locked myself around him, looking into his eyes. He smiled, brushing my hair back to hold the side of my face, "Only because you asked." He walked us over to the couch, with his arms tightly around me and Felix told me about why he requested the time for us.

Since he's joined the Volturi, Felix has served them well. Always giving, never taking anything for himself. When it came to protecting and upholding the law, Felix never hesitated to honor Aro's request. But now that he has me, things are different. He wants to see the world. Before me, the world held no interest for him.

As Edward has told me before, I was bringing out Felix's human side. A side of him he thought was lost centuries ago. Rather, it was buried underneath his vampire nature and instincts. He wanted me to show him how much the world has changed. His arms held me close as he asked me to show him what the world has to offer.

I smiled, "Is that part of the reason why you purchased the houses?" He let out a devious chuckle, "Partly." My head leaned on his shoulder, letting my hand moved back and forth across his chest. My fingers trailed over the definition of his body as we spoke. My head tilted upward to look at him.

Felix pressed his lips to mine, breathing his warm breath against my cheek. My breathing stopped when he held me closer and his lips parted mine. Right now, my heart should be crashing in my chest, but there was only silence. There was a phantom pounding that I liked. Kissing Felix actually made me feel human again.

There was a knock on the door, but we ignored it. The knocker sighed and tapped the door again. "Go away," Felix said, then captured my lips again. "Felix," it was Chelsea, "there's a problem." His lips hardened, "You can handle it without me." Chelsea sighed and walked away, "Newlyweds." Felix stopped the kiss, "Don't be jealous."

There was a quick huff, then the sound of something shattered outside of the room. Felix looked up, "Another mirror destroyed." My head turned to look at the door, "Go see what they need." Felix's arms tightened as he leered at me and I pushed against his chest, "Go." His eyes softened, "No." Moving quickly, I was pinned on the couch again. My face turned away from him, "No, Felix." His arms wrapped around my body, keeping me in place, "You're not going anywhere, principessa."

I looked at him, "Let me go." Felix bit his lip, then pressed them to the skin of my neck. "I don't think I will let you go, ever," Felix said, then kissed my neck again. "Felix," I whined, "Can I at least say goodbye to Carlisle?" He deliberated for a moment, "Of course, but later." I was locked in the hold of his arms and leapt out of the window. He ran around the building, down into the garage and lowered me into one of the cars.

Before I could ask, he was driving out into the evening. "Felix, where are we going?" His arm pulled me closer to his side, "I just want some time alone with you." This was nice, the two of us alone. There was no one else. I intended to convince Felix that we should stay in Volterra, but alone time was too tempting. The car drove, chasing in the sun into the west. Soon, we were at the beach I once escape to.

There was no moon, yet it didn't take away from the natural beauty of the water. The water brushed the sand, darkening it. My eyes were fixed on the water, when something turned my face. Felix's fingers brushed my hair back as he kissed me. He pulled me across his lap, "I love you." "I love you too." His thumb brushed the corner of my mouth, "Let's leave, right now. It could just be you and me." I smiled, it was an enticing offer. "What's the rush? We have time. Nothing but time and each other."

He kissed me again, trying to convince me in his argument, "Isabella, I just want you." I touched his face, "You have me." Felix and I stared into each other's eyes, his hand grazing along my hip, "Then what do you want?" There was something we could do, "Well, there is an ocean right outside. And no one's around." He moved with inhuman speed to the beach.

The beach was the perfect escape for the night. It was fun, but regretted that I lost time with Alice. She delayed her family leaving as much as she could. Eventually, they began to leave at different intervals. Apart from Alice, the hardest goodbye was with Edward. Like Helena, he saw that I loved Felix.

"What finally made you realize it?" He sighed, gripping the stone mantle in his room, "When you ran to stop the wolf from attacking him. I tried to protect you, but you ignored me to help him." My half smiled lasted for a moment. Seeing Felix in danger, my first instinct was to help him. There was no one else. "I still wish," he whispered, "I could take back what I said, but I finally see. This is something I have to live with."

I sighed deeply, "You're acting as if I died. Can't we still speak to each other? You know, be friends. I don't think I could ever see you as a brother, like Em and Jas, but I do consider you my best friend." He smiled his crooked smile, "That's true. You know me better than anyone."

Edward wrapped his arms around me, his chin resting on my head, "I'm sorry, but I am happy for that you found someone to care for you." I looked up, "You forget so quickly. I can take care of myself." He chuckled, "Barely." My hands pushed him away, "Get off me." He jumped back, laughing. The two of us looked at each other, until Edward looked away.

Edward closed his last truck, not before he took out one item. He handed me a flat square display case. It was my birthday CD. Holding the CD triggered conflicting emotions; happiness to have my composition back and pain from the day it was taken from me, "Thank you." My voice quivered, making him turn, purely on instinct.

He was seeing if I was in pain; physical or emotional. Trying to compose my face and failing, Edward brushed my cheek with the back of his hand, "It belongs to you. No matter what, that is still my gift to you." My breath shook as I exhaled. My lullaby was still the most beautiful gift anyone had ever given me.

"Thank you." He smiled, taking one step closer to me. I looked up, leaning into his palm that was still on my face. We moved closer to each other. I tip-toed up to press my lips to his. Our arms wrapped around each other, our lips molded to one another. I didn't regret this, instead, I would miss it; our last kiss.

Esme's voice broke as she said goodbye. She hated having me away, considering I lost my family, but she understood. Felix and Bree were my family now. "Don't worry. I'll be visiting soon." She sighed, "I would love that." her voice shook with her emotions. She hated leaving me behind again. Our hug lasted for a long moment. She was hugging her daughter goodbye and I was hugging my mother. This hug was the one I wish I could have given Renee before I left.

Emmett punched my shoulder before he pulled me in for a tight, almost back breaking hug. Trying to be a tough guy, he hid his face from me as he turned away. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice were the last to leave. Rosalie and Jasper left a week ago and Edward left four days ago. Carlisle, Emmett and Esme went on to the antechamber to say their goodbyes to Aro. Carlisle simply kissed my forehead and said I could call them for anything. Alice however, she lingered behind, with me.

She was trying not to cry, but she couldn't hide it from me. Going back to my old self, my lips trembled as my own cry was building up. It became funny, when she and I started laughing. Both of us laughing to hide our pain. Neither of us wanted her to leave. "Call me when you arrive." Alice smiled, "Ok. I'm really going to miss you."

I choked on the words, "I'm going to miss you too. But we'll see each other soon." Alice hugged me and I squeezed her back, "Next month, shopping in Paris?" she suggested. "It's a date." Alice and I walked hand in hand; pass Tara, down to the main entrance of the tower. I watched as they drove off, a part of me leaving with them.

Without the Cullens here, the tower suddenly felt a little colder and I felt a bit lonely. Back in my quarters, I leaned against the wall, slipping slowly to the floor. My family was gone and, for the first time in a long time, I felt scared. The Cullens took a part of me with them. Was it the last of my humanity or part of my heart?

It was my heart. All of them were in it, as parents, brothers, sisters and a once great love. I loved them all and they were gone. Chills ran through me as I thought of this. Part of me wanted to be part of their family. As Carlisle and Esme's daughter or as their daughter in law. But I made my choices and I didn't regret them. The Cullens were in my heart, but Felix was my heart.

Felix was who I wanted and needed. Getting off the floor, breathing away my sorrow, my eyes fell on a silver package on the small table next to the couch. It was wrapped just like my birthday presents. _Alice_. I took up the flat rectangular box and tore away the paper.

It was a silver frame holding two pictures. The top one was of me and Alice from the celebration Aro held for us. I never said it, but in a way, she was my maid of honor. The bottom one was of me and Felix from the party. His arms were around my waist, with our chests pressed together.

I exhaled, smiling, "Thanks, Alice." The picture now stood on the dresser in the bedroom of my husband and sister.


	28. Starting to Live

Chapter 28 – Starting to Live

After the Cullens' departure, life went back to normal. To keep myself distracted from missing them, I focused on my responsibilities as member of the Guard, which included bringing in humans with Heidi and patrolling the city. Helena was still in Volterra and still trying to get Felix. Even after he told her they would never be together.

She was really trying my patience. Felix was still courteous with her, but it was starting to wear on him. To make things easier in telling us apart, I wore the necklace Felix took from Marsha at all times. Despite her, Felix saw I was saddened by the Cullens departure. From time to time, I would just be sitting in silence, thinking to myself, forgetting where I was.

Felix hated seeing me like this. It was what I was doing one afternoon. While thinking to myself, a thudding heart was coming towards the room. It was a bit frantic, but still hypnotic. The heart was right behind my door, "She's just in there. She's pretty sad that her friend's leaving."

The sun shone through the window. I watched the dancing rainbows on the floor. There was a deep throaty chuckle, "Don't worry," a voice brought me out of my train of thought, "I can distract your sister." The thrumming sound was getting closer and it was making me thirsty.

The scent of coffee beans came into the room as a medium height, tan-skinned man came into the room. My feet moved to the bedroom door, as the lush sound was very close. Clear blue eyes fell on me as I peeked into the room. It was a human and he was smiling at me. Felix was right behind him, "Bell, this is Ric. I told him all about you."

Felix smiled as I timidly poked my head completely out of the room. Ric was good looking. The smell of his blood promised a delicious flavor. "Felix, what's going on?" He smiled, patting the human's shoulder, "Ric wanted to join you for… lunch. He was dying to meet you." I smiled at the double meaning in his words.

Playing up my role, I blinked sheepishly, casting my eyes down, "I don't know." My foot stepped out into the common room, trailing my fingers along the back of the couch, "Felix, you know I'm not in the mood to socialize." I sat on the couch, tempting him to join me.

Ric's pulse quickened as he looked at me. He appraised the silky silver blouse that clung to my chest, smiling confidently, "Your brother told me about your best friend's leaving." He sat on the couch with me, confidence thrumming through him. He looked back at Felix, who was disappearing out the door. "Your brother is quite protective of you."

Ric's scent was wonderful, almost irresistible. It has been a week since a group was brought in. I smiled at him, showing my sharp teeth, "That's a big brother for you. It's just been the two of us for a while." Ric leaned closer to me, his warm fingers touching the back of my hand, "You're cold." I leaned even closer to him, my lips barely grazing his ear, "You have no idea." Ric turned his head, so his lips brushed my neck, "I could warm you up."

The warmth of his body was tightening my muscles. I was ready to strike, with the venom welling in anticipation, "I'd really like that." His lips pressed into my neck, "Hmm, what are you wearing? It's delicious." Ric kissed my skin again. My lips pulled back, letting my teeth sunk into his. His body jolted as my arms locked around him. Ric fought against me, trying to get away, but it was pointless. His heart faltered until it stopped. I pulled at the last drops of blood, letting the body fall onto the floor.

My lips smacked as I looked at the corpse on the floor, "Thanks, so were you." Felix came into the room and his fingers touched my lips, "You missed a spot." Using his thumb, he brushed away the drop of blood on my lip, then put it to his own mouth. I looked up slowly, "You're so sweet." He leaned down to kiss me and my arms wound around his neck. Bree came into the room, catching us in our close embrace. "Don't mind me. Just getting rid of the body."

She lifted the lifeless corpse and faked a groan, "You couldn't share?" I smiled at her, "Sorry. I wish I kept his heart beating. He really was delicious." I could feel the blood flowing through my veins, strengthening my body. It was pooling into my eyes, pushing away the slight dullness that grows with thirst. Bree flung the body over her shoulder, "Yes, a living heart does produce more blood than a still one."

Everyone watches as Alec and Felix dispensed justice to another traitor. Did these people not understand that we would eventually found out what they're doing and punish them for it? Well, humans did the same thing, but weren't vampires supposed to be smarter? Did they honestly think they were too smart to get caught?

Helena averted her eyes as the body was broken into pieces. She looked up at me and I stared straight ahead. I told myself that I had to get used to seeing this, so that it wouldn't bother me. Felix looked at me, seeing if I was all right. I nodded to him, showing that it didn't faze me.

He came over to me and held my waist. We looked into each other's eyes and knew what the other wanted, each other. Helena turned away and left the antechamber. She was growing wary of watching our kind being torn apart. And seeing me and Felix together wasn't tolerable for her either. She muttered to herself as she left, "I can't stomach this much longer." Maybe she would leave soon.

Helena tried, but not very much, to be nice to me. She still was snide and sarcastic, which was no surprise. I simply reacted the same way. "Helena," this was me trying, "I'm going to round up some humans with Heidi. Would you like to join us?" Her shoulders rolled before she looked at me. She turned and smiled, "As tempting as it would be to watch you be used as bait, I'm going to have to decline."

Helena left the tower when we fed. She hated the sounds of the humans' screams. As a favor, Santiago drained one human's blood into bottles for Helena. She was grateful for that. She never hunted a human one day in her immortal life.

She admitted that she stole donated bloods from hospitals and blood banks in the past. From time to time, she posed as a nurse to replenish her supplies. Her story gave me an idea. Also, what Bree said about a beating heart only fueled this thought. Only Aro knew about the idea and he helped me start it.

"There are many homeless humans. They donate their blood and we offer them shelter. It's not unheard of. Humans do it to supply hospitals with donated blood." That was the idea I discussed with Aro. He looked at me for a moment, "Reciprocity." He was silent for a moment, "A human does produce a great deal of blood. So much more than a one-time feeding." Aro went to stand by a window that looked over the courtyard in from of the tower.

"Keep their hearts beating to produce more blood?" Moving to stand with him, I looked at the people below, "It'll take away the need to dispose of bodies. To lure them here for a one-time feeding." Aro sighed, putting his arm around my shoulders, "I think it's an enterprising idea. I want you to move forward with this project."

Aro discussed the idea with his brothers and they approved. Aro introduced me to Karolyn. She was one of his followers that worked in the Italian government, out of an office based in Volterra. Karolyn was pleased to help me, "It is wonderful, Bella." Karolyn was my height, with dull red hair. Her eyes were a strange color of purple. She wore blue contact lenses over her crimson eyes. She found a building that would house everything.

This project kept me very busy. From purchasing the supplies I would need, keeping the humans away and construction, my days weren't mine. Felix was overjoyed though, "Where did you get this idea?" His hands held me to his bare chest. The two of us floated in the pool, enjoying our time alone. "Honestly, Helena. That and a movie about vampires I saw a few years ago." "Hmm," he responded as kisses trailed down my neck. My skin began to burn from his touch.

Felix pulled me into this body, "What else did the movie say?" Felix locked his lips on mine, not allowing me to answer. My damp fingers trailed down his chest, beneath the surface of the water. He inhaled a sharp breath from my contact. "Same thing Aro and Bree said. A living, beating heart produces more blood than a simple feeding."

Felix looked at me, brushing away a bead of water off my back. "It's a good idea, but it does put Heidi out of a job." I smiled, pulling myself closer to him, "Not really, she's the one getting the humans to come to the homeless shelter." Felix chuckled, disturbing the stillness of the water surface. My legs locked around his waist as he pulled us underwater.

Though Felix originally wanted the two of us to leave Volterra, I convinced him to stay a little while. This was our home, our first home together. We would have plenty time to be alone. Besides, I knew he loved being an enforcer in the Guard.

It was funny how I've completely changed in this life. As a human, I was shy, clumsy and insecure. Now, I was bold, lithe and confident. As a vampire, I fed on humans, lured them into my traps and enjoyed it. As a woman, I was confident in my beauty and in the love I shared with my husband.

Now, I was an owner of a homeless shelter to harvest human blood for my coven. Before they settled in their home, Alice was calling me. She informed me of every detail of their travels. When I told her about it, she actually liked the project. She thought it was more humane than simply killing people.

Helena liked this idea too, mainly because I was away from the tower and Felix all day. "Don't worry, Bella. I'll keep Felix entertained," she sang as I descended in the elevator. Jealousy pulsed through me that I had to control. Felix was distancing himself from Helena, but she still tried. While driving to the homeless shelter, I thought about the arguments Felix and I had before.

He was upset that I was spending time with Edward. "Felix, I don't know how many times I have to tell you this. Edward and I are just friends. That's it!" The argument continued until he said the worst thing. "I said enough is enough. I won't lose you to Edward, not again." My head jerked back, "Again?" my eyes blinked robotically, "You never lost me to Edward."

In that moment, I knew that Felix forgot who I was. He recovered and tried to apologize. "Bella, please." He tried to take my hand, but I jerked it away and walked out of the room. Much like I had to do then, I had to keep my jealousy and anger in control. I usually wasn't a jealous person.

Helena made me feel this way when she and Felix talked about their human years, laughing at their memories. Then I felt this when she held Edward's arm as they walked together. Helena was just trying to push my buttons. Edward was gone and now, so her eyes were back on Felix. _Ugh_, Felix loves me, I know that! And, most importantly, she knew that!

The images of Felix and Helena in an intimate embrace bombarded my mind. This jealousy was tainting my mind to the point that my heart was breaking. The thought of Felix and Helena rekindling their romance was painful. My arm wrapped around my torso, holding myself together. If Felix had a physical relationship with Helena, I couldn't be too mad.

I did the same thing. If they didn't, Felix would be a far better person than me. He already was. I gave into Edward's advances, every time. My head shook violently, trying to dispel these thoughts. I did this to myself. This was part of my punishment. To endure these thoughts of 'what if's.'


	29. New Developments

Chapter 29 – New Developments

Many homeless people came to the shelter, offering their blood for a bed and meals. Many came, but they didn't stay long. What Aro didn't know was that I helped the humans find jobs, homes and their families. The more we helped successfully, more would be drawn to come to us, diversifying and increasing the amount of blood. Chelsea and Afton helped by taste-testing the blood. They tested to see if the blood was marred by drugs or other substances.

"Remember how humans used to taste? Their blood was so clean." Afton agreed, "Yes and they were much more gullible." I chuckled to myself as I signed in another man to draw his blood. Renata worked as our nurse, drawing the blood. Many members of the Guard were involved, others choose not to.

Jane stayed in the tower, to be close to Aro, but Alec worked with Demetri in guarding our supplies of blood. There were those that dared to steal from us. Rumors were difficult to stomp out. With a vast supply of blood in one location, it was difficult for our kind to resist such an easy picking. Alec immobilized any thief that tried and Demetri dealt with them.

On their first visit, Felix came with Aro, Caius and Marcus. They watched the humans through the double-glass window in my office, which overlooked the entire layout. Aro's eyes whipped back in front in hunger seeing all the humans willingly giving up their life force to us. "How much have you collected, my dear?"

Caius and Marcus looked at me with anticipation in their eyes. Of course they would want to know how successful this project was. I guided them down to the basement, were the freezers were. Chelsea stood by the refrigerator door, hearing us coming. She opened the door and I gestured to them to step inside.

Switching on the light, the trio saw how successful we were. In the cold room, there were rows of metal racks, with their shelves stacked with bagged blood. They were sorted by blood types. There wasn't much supply of AB- and AB+, being the rarest of blood types. I was told before those were the most desirable types. This was amusing to me; my blood type was AB-.

Carlisle told me that when he treated me in the hospital in Arizona, I was very lucky they had my blood type, which was further coincidence. Renee was a blood donor. We were the same blood type and she gave often because of the rarity. Her blood saved my life.

Felix held my waist as Aro and his brothers walked through the shelves. "I've ordered special heaters for the blood to be warmed without killing the nutrients and taste," I informed them. This was more successful than they thought it would be. Felix kissed my cheek, "You are brilliant." Caius approached us, "Truly, you are."

My nose was filled with the scent of exposed blood. Chelsea poured the contents into several crystal glasses. Felix handed me a glass and held one for himself. "Bella, this was a magnificent plan. Now, all we have to do is keep away the thieves. It's a very good thing we didn't kill you." Chelsea clinked her glass against mine. I rolled my eyes as Felix chuckled, "It's a good thing _I_ decided to keep her." I swiftly elbowed him in the stomach, "Stop it."

All of us drank from our glasses, happy with this endeavor. Other members of the Guard came to the facility to transport containers to the tower. Helena had accompanied them. She came down the stairs with the others. She glanced at me, then walked into the refrigerator. The idea of locking her in there played through my mind. "Well, this is quite impressive." My eyes narrowed at the sound of skepticism, "Thank you." She took up one of the bags, "Do you mind?" My head shook as I wrote on a clipboard, "No, that's what it's there for." She smiled, "The intelligence is still strong."

My hand rested on my hip as I turned to look at her, "Believe it or not, Helena, my mind, _my_ intelligence has nothing to do with you. I get it from my parents." She smirked as she touched her lips to the tube coming from the bag of blood.

She sucked at it, pulling the blood into her mouth, "And where did they get it from?" I sighed, "Their parents. But we could play this game all day. Don't you associate yourself with me. Besides, intelligence must have skipped you because you're still here thinking you're going to win over Felix." Helena bit her lip as I looked at her. Surprisingly, she smirked, "Touché, Bella. You do have fangs."

Ignoring her, I went upstairs. The ides of locking her in the fridge was becoming tempting. To be behind a steel reinforce door with only one bag of blood. I walked along the rows of sleeping people, others talking or eating. Some eyes followed me as I walked to the entrance. "Damn," one said, "She's got legs from the floor to the ceiling." A snarl came from outside, as Felix heard the comment. Taking up a large black umbrella, I stepped out to the car. It was cloudy outside; the umbrella was just a precaution. Felix was instructing the others in loading the containers of blood into the cars. His arm snaked my waist, "When will you be home? I miss you."

I tip-toed up to kiss him, "Soon. I just have to get Helena out of my hair," and I gestured with my thumb to front door. He leaned down to kiss me again. "She's leaving soon," he whispered into my ear. Was he serious? She was leaving! "Hmm," I offered, "good. Then maybe we can take a vacation. I need one," feigning fatigue, "This shelter is working me to death." Felix chuckled, "Where to this time, mio amore?"

"Excuse me," a woman with a small child sleeping on her shoulder approached us, "Vagabondare il Riparo?" (Is this the Swan Shelter)" I smiled, "Sì, è entrato per favore." (Yes, please come in.) Felix looked at me, a smile coming across his lips, "What? When in Volterra." I studied and learned to speak perfect Italian. Felix held my hand when I took a step away from him. He pulled me into his body, "See you in a few hours." I smiled, "Sooner than you think." The woman needed somewhere to rest. I allowed her to sleep and eat before she made her donation. She was hoping to find her family in Sienna. Her daughter, Monique was a sweet child, figuratively speaking. "Mama, lei è bella. Mi piace il suo." (Mama, she is pretty. I like her.)

The shelter was a great success. Aro saw it for more potential than just collecting blood. He sent Karolyn from time to time to look over the humans for formidable abilities that would be useful and utilized among the Guard. That was what Karolyn did; she could sense the powers within others. She worked very closely with the government and had a great deal of power and responsibility, including covering the Volturi's tracks when necessary.

Karolyn wrote off the werewolf attack on the tower as a boiler explosion. It was in the local newspapers. The explosion caused the tremors in the ground. It was fascinating how far the Volturi's power and influence extended.

Bree was happy to help me at the shelter, wanting to get out of the tower more often. For her assistance, she would have first picks at the blood stores. Bree helped by collecting information from people and kept tracked of how much blood was taken in. One day as Bree was taking information, she recognized one of the new arrivals. He wasn't human and he knew her. "Diego?" He looked at her with his crimson eyes, "Bree."

Diego was wearing dingy, worn clothes with a heavy hoodie. They knew each other before they were vampires, as runaways and both of them were forcibly changed to join Victoria's army. Diego had run away from Seattle before our contingency found the army terrorizing and making a mess in the city.

Diego showed his story to Aro and was offered a place in the tower. Diego had no special ability like the rest of us, but not everyone did. He was welcomed to increase our numbers. Diego was eyeing Bree. They rushed off alone. I watched after them and smiled. "How did you get here?" Bree asked. She missed her days at the shelter. Bree and Diego began a relationship as quickly as Felix and I did. "I liked him before we were changed. Riley found us together." My hand rested on her shoulder, "I understand."

Everything was falling into place. Bree was happier now that she had Diego, while Felix and I were complete bliss. And, best of all, Helena was gone. She left before we found Diego. As she was walking toward the antechamber, she ran into Felix, not by coincidence, of course.

She hugged him fiercely, while I stood silently and watched. Helena looked at me, "Bella." That's all she said, not that it bothered me. She was gone, going back to her life and getting out of mine. As the sound of her footsteps faded, Felix turned to face me, seeing my reaction. I gestured to him with one finger as I stepped into our bedchamber. A growl escaped his lips as he came after me.

Fifteen Years Later

Bree and I stood on the veranda, overlooking the courtyard. The crowds wore their traditional red cloaks. She replenished her glass with more blood, then poured more into mine. It was St. Marcus Day and we watched the spectacle below.

All of the people were cheering as a tribute to Marcus was carried into the tower. The humans chanted Marcus' name. I scoffed; humans. Bree sipped at her glass, "This doesn't get any more interesting." In the past few years, Bree and I developed a relationship like a mother and daughter. Sometimes she would call me 'Mom.'

She stepped back inside, fiddling with the beads from her long necklace, "Completely boring," she muttered. The two of us took to matching sapphire earrings. She was a Virgo too, September 5th. I chuckled myself as she went inside. She was right. It was the same thing every year.

The people cheering for their tribute to St. Marcus, the Christian minister that banished vampires from Volterra. Not even Marcus watched the festival anymore. He found it comical hearing humans praise at the legends of him. The truth was Marcus drove out his enemies during the ancient wars. They were some vampires in the crowd, protecting our dominion.

I took up the bottle of blood and followed after Bree. Chelsea passed me, taking the bottle from me, "Grazie, B." I chuckled lightly as she dashed down the hall. Since the homeless shelter opened, there was hardly a human in the tower. Now, Heidi ran the shelter with Diego.

I had new responsibilities. I was now the top interrogator in the Guard. With my shield, I looked into other's minds to see their truths. Aro was happy with my abilities. "Dear Bella, you bring me such happiness." He kissed me on my forehead, "First, you become Felix's mate, then the shelter, which led to others branching out across Europe, helping our kind and humans, and now, you've stopped a newborn army before it began. It is no wonder Felix loves you so much."

Felix stood behind me, his hands moving along my arms. There was more to why Felix loved me, but it was a start. In truth, no one understood our relationship and it was fine. We were together, that's all that matters.

Life in Volterra was wonderful. Felix and I were hardly apart. He and I took several years for ourselves from Volterra. We went back to India and traveled to many places. But no matter how far we were, we still went to Carnivale every year, where the Cullens met up with us. Alice always had ball gowns for me every year. Carlisle was impressed with the homeless shelter idea and he contributed to them.

That was a bit surprising. Of all people, Carlisle approved of my project. He was happy that the Volturi weren't killing people for simply sustenance. Another interesting fact; it would seem that Aro had very long fingers. He had a follower in every government office around the world. Aro informed me, if I was interested in a position, all I had to do was ask.

The Cullens were already at their house in Venice when Felix and I arrived. Alice stormed into the house before I could answer the door, "Bella, did you put a spell on these men?" My brow furrowed, "Alice, what are you talking about? And, hi." Her forehead was puckered due to her deep scowl.

She shook her head and hugged me, letting out an exasperated breath, "Edward's engaged." My eyes widened and my body locked down. Edward and I have spoken every week for the past few years and he didn't even mention he was seeing someone. There was going to be an addition to the family and he didn't tell me. My mouth fell open.

It surprised me that Alice was upset about this. "Alice, you don't like her?" She ran her fingers through her hair, "She's not you, but she's ok, I guess." She bit down on her lip. "Alice, what are you talking about? What does this woman have to do with me?" Alice sighed and walked to the back doors, "Well, since Edward couldn't have you, he settled for a knock-off." Alice tapped her foot and groaned, "He's marrying Helena."

My body couldn't move. This wasn't real, "What?" my voice ran through an octave. Alice laughed once, "My new sister is your great grandmother." Helena's name buzzed in my brain as Alice spoke. She leaned against the glass door, "Well, she's nice. I mean, once you get back that hard, rude, mean, sarcastic exterior, she's very sweet, like Rosalie. But… but…." Alice Cullen at a loss for words; impossible. She folded her arms tightly and sighed, "It's just not right. Some thing's missing. Just an element that should be there, but it's not. I do like Helena, but, it's just doesn't feel complete." My body was locked in silence.

Helena was marrying Edward. Edward Cullen, _my_ Edward. Jealousy was creeping up on me and I couldn't push it back. She couldn't take Felix, so she went after the other man I loved. I didn't want Helena near Felix or Edward. Red began to color my vision, but I had to stop these emotions. Like Felix taught me, I built a wall around them. Edward may want her, but I would have to see for myself. I have to see Edward and Helena together.

At the festival, Edward was standing with a dark-haired woman with his arm locked around her waist. Felix placed his hand on my waist as he saw them. Edward was smiling down at the woman at his side. Pain ran through me, the thoughts that it should be me with him. Edward and the woman with him looked back and smiled at us, "Felix, Bella!"

They came over to us, both of them smiling. Felix whispered to me, "They really are together." My eyebrows shot up behind my mask, "Maybe she enjoys being with Edward." Helena hugged me, her arms tight around my neck. Her eyes were now a blood orange. Alice said she was trying animal's blood, but mixing it with her donated blood. She was slowly weaning herself off human blood. I looked over her shoulder to Felix and Edward. Edward smiled, while Felix looked at us perplexed.

She took my hand in hers, "How have you been? I heard your shelters have really taken off. Carlisle was talking about setting one up in America. I am so proud of you." I looked the woman standing in front of me. This wasn't, it couldn't be the same women who left, defeated. Was this really Helena? There was a brightness to her that wasn't there before. She was way too happy to see me. She was almost exuberant. A few feet away Jasper was waltzing with Alice. He was good.

Edward hugged me and I pushed my shield into his mind, _What__did__you__do__to__her?_ Edward laughed, "Long story." The two of us looked at each other and I huffed, "And you know I want to hear it." The two of us watched Felix and Helena whispering to each other. My eyes watched everything single movement of their hands. I was jealous to see her with both Edward and Felix, but if she was trying to trick me to get to Felix, I'll kill her. Edward and I looked at each other from the corner of our eyes, both of us sharing the same concern.

Then again, Felix and Helena could have the same fears. But that wasn't happening, not again. Felix, Edward, Helena and I talked and danced the entire time at Carnivale. For the first time, there was no tension among us. Helena spoke nicely with me. She enjoyed living with the Cullens. She leaned closer to me, "I think they like me so much because they miss you." We looked at each other for a moment. To must be strange for them to see my face, but it wasn't me.

"I just can't believe they're getting married," I said as Felix took my wrap. We were home, after feeding on some muggers. Felix hadn't said anything on the matter. He was as surprised as I was. The two of us sat together on the couch. "I know. Who would have thought those two would fall in love?" My eyebrow arched at him, "but, then again, I wonder how many people said that about us?" Felix huffed a quick laugh, "Maybe so. We don't know how close they were?"

"I couldn't help but see the irony in this." Felix looked up at me, tearing his eyes away from their gaze down my body, "What irony?" I ignored his wandering eyes, "Helena. I mean her first husband was named Edward and now, her second husband is Edward. She's addicted to Edwards." Felix laughed and I joined him. "Did she name her son Edward?" Felix paused for a moment, "I believe she did." My mouth fell open, "Oh my gosh, she's on Edward-mania." Felix laughed again, pulling tighter to his side. His chest rumbled with laughter as I leaned against him.

My chest brushed against his as I put my arms around his neck. Our eyes met after our laughter slowed. He leaned closer to me and I tasted him on my tongue. "You know we're invited to the wedding?" He shrugged his big shoulders, "Then we'll go." I let my lips brush his. Felix's hand moved along my arm, up to my face, so that his lips could claim mine.


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue

This was unreal. I was getting dressed to go to a wedding I never imagine would happen. Edward was getting married to Helena. At Carnivale, Edward explained about finding Helena. "I found her in Asia, while I was traveling." My brow furrowed, "You left your family?"

He sighed, "Not for the same reasons as last time. You know we travel on our own from time to time. She was depressed from losing Felix. She was more than confident that she was going to get him back. I thought this wasn't the same woman that made me believe she was you. Helena was very vulnerable and in pain." My lips pursed together, "Oh." Not a drop of sympathy in my voice

Edward took my hand and guided me off the dance floor. Several pairs of immortal eyes were on us as Edward and I walked together. My hand was curved over his arm, in the same fashion as a romantic couple. The two of us sat on a bench under trees. There were twinkle lights through the branches and leaves, very much like the prom. "Helena was, well, she was where I was a few years ago. You've no idea how much I missed you."

"I know what you mean," my eyes closed, leaning my head on his shoulder. We knew each other's pain from that time all too well. There was still a pang of pain in my chest when it thought about it. "From then, she and I just got closer. Helena spent many nights crying on my shoulder about Felix. She told me of the years she wished to see him again. She looked after his supposed grave. We found each other in broken places and healed one another. She asked me about my past and our relationship. Sometimes I was able to see into her mind. Her thoughts of you weren't the best, so she kept them to herself."

My eyebrow arched, "Well, before she came to Volterra, I did the same thing. Tried to get to know as much as I could about her. What was it about Helena that appealed to Felix?" Edward nodded, "You are related. She wanted to know why you appealed to me." Edward stared off to the dance floor. His eyes were locked on Helena as she spoke with Emmett and Rosalie.

"So," I deduced, "you helped each other learn to love again, only to start loving each other." Edward chuckled, his eyes still on her, "Exactly. I mean, I look at you," his head turned towards me, "and the way I feel about you is still there," his fingers brushed along my palm, "but Helena's there in my heart and she's more."

She was more. I had to admit that hurt a bit. But it was fitting. I had Felix and my love for him surpass the love I have for Edward. In the past few years, Edward and I became very close, best friends. Not to say we weren't before. When Felix and I argued, Edward was the first one to call me, courtesy to Alice's visions. To this day, whenever I was upset, I still played my lullaby.

Edward was still in my life and I liked it. Now, it was my turn. My turn to watch someone I loved with someone else. Was this part of my punishment for my indiscretion? The pain was there but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Seeing Edward and Helena together, it could've been much worse to see, but I had Felix.

Felix was with Esme, helping her set up for the ceremony. Edward was gone and Alice was dressing Helena. Edward was quite predicable when you knew him. Finding him was no problem. He wanted to escape for a while; wedding day jitters. The two of us sat in a meadow much like the one in Forks. Guests have been arriving all morning to the Cullens' French countryside manor. Edward assured me the meadow in Forks would always be ours, no matter who goes there with him.

"You came to find me," he asked, not turning towards me, "Leaving Felix with the Denali Clan. He's had a past with Kate." My body tensed. "It's fine. I trust him." I pushed my jealousy away as quickly as it came. Edward chuckled after I nudged his shoulder. "You know, I'm very happy for you, but I get the feeling you're trying to escape." He shivered slightly, "I'm not. I just needed some time to myself."

"Hmm," I responded, "well, the ocean is to the west. If you're interested?" Edward laughed, then turned to kiss my cheek, "Thank you, Bella. I needed that." The wedding was in an hour, but neither of us moved. A slight breeze blew through the meadow, moving the flowers around us. We leaned against each other, back to back.

"Bella?" Edward exhaled, looking down at me, "You know I love you." I nodded, "And I love you." Our bodies moved apart, still moving like magnets, to look at each other in the face. "Edward, part of me wishes that it was you on my wedding day. But, I don't think I made the wrong decision. I hope you feel the same way."

His arm moved around my body, "I know. Sometimes I lose myself and forget Helena's not you. I know I'm making the right choice. I think we were meant to love each other first, then marry Helena and Felix. Only you could melt his heart, to show him there is more to this life."

My arm moved to hug his other shoulder, "That's what he said." I tucked my face into his neck. Old habits die hard as Edward touched my temple lightly, his arm wound around my waist locking me in his embrace. This didn't feel dishonest, it was comforting. I stared back into his honey gold eyes, "I miss you. Every single day." He smiled my favorite crooked smile, "I miss you too. But, we'll see each other." I smiled at him, "Yes, especially for that hot affair we'll have twice a year."

Edward laughed, "There's always that." Our affair has been over for year, but there were times when I thought about it. His smile disappeared, "Can you forgive me?" There was silence for a moment, "There's nothing to forgive. Those times were both our faults. It's time I'll cherish, being with you." I wasn't mad at him. Edward stood up, taking me hand, "We better get going." Not releasing each other's hands, Edward and I ran through the trees back to the ceremony.

Alice was waiting for us with her hands on her hips. "Edward, you're cutting it kinda close." Alice tugged at his arm, dragging him off to the altar. Alice gave me on last look and shook her head before disappearing, making me laugh. "What's so funny?" Felix took my hand, "Alice." Felix touched my face, "Are you all right?" I looked up at him, kissing his hand, "Yes, let's go find our seats."

Felix and I sat together and witnessed the union of Edward and Helena. Music began as Rosalie played the piano and the procession walked down the aisle. Felix played with my fingers, turning my wedding band around my third finger. As the couple said "I do," Felix and I looked at each other. We leaned closer to each other, locked in each other's gaze.

Neither of us were paying any attention to the ceremony. We were just in our on world, where there was only me and him. Next to me, Bree nudged my arm to look forward. Edward was kissing his bride and everyone applauded. "You almost missed it, Mom." Felix held me closer as the newly married couple walked up the aisle. "Girls, don't fight," Felix instructed as we walked out to the reception. Bree and I were 'his girls,' as Felix put it. Bree was our daughter and Diego was our son.

Everyone watched as Edward and Helena shared their first dance. I was locked in Felix's embrace as we stood on the side of the dance floor. Soon, others were welcomed to dance along with the new husband and wife. Felix and I kept to ourselves, hoping to slip away without anyone noticing. I wanted to leave. It was painful watching the Cullens interact with each other, with their new daughter. Their new daughter and I was an onlooker. A member of the Guard. I leaned against Felix. He bent down to my ear, "No one would notice if we left." "Bella, go," Alice walked over to us, along with Bree and Rosalie.

"No, Alice. We can't do that." Alice rolled her topaz eyes, "Bella, go, already. And don't forget." She tugged at my arm, "We're supposed to go to Tokyo for our vacation." I rolled my eyes, "I remember." She gave me my jacket, "Bye Bella." I waved over my shoulder.

Felix and I walked through the mansion. My hand was locked in Felix's as we left. This mansion, this house could have been my home. I could spend my days in the sun, wrestling with Emmett, going out with Esme and Alice, reading with Carlisle and running with Edward. But, that wasn't the life I was meant to live. I was with the man I love and he was my future. We spent our days in the sun. We spent countless intimate moments together. We've been to many places and we will see them again as time goes by, watching the changes of humans.

The two of us got into Felix's Camaro and drove away. He held my hand. With every touch from Felix, I felt better. His fingers glided along my collarbone, up and down my arm. My shield went into Felix's mind and he was thinking the same thing I was. Both of us were glad Edward and Helena had each other. But, he was thinking about the fact that now Edward had someone from himself.

Well, that was safe. I was Felix's, now and forever and he was mine. Felix looked at me. I smiled happy in the fact that Felix was all mine. There was no more fear of losing him. I was strong enough to protect him and stronger still because we were together. There was no force on each that would separate us. Not because we were members of the Guard or vampires. We would never be separated because we were in love. That was a bond nothing could shatter.

The car slowed and stopped in front of our villa in Marseille. Felix leaned closer to me to press his lips to mine. "You looked so beautiful today. It was unfair to the bride." A giggle came out, "Thank you, but I don't believe you." His brow furrowed and I leaned closer to him, my lips barely touching his, "If you meant that, you would show me." Felix was out of the car and opening my door, "How would you like me to show you?" My mind ran through several ideas until I settled on one, "Surprise me." Moving with inhuman speed, Felix took me up into his arms and carried me into our home.

We spent the rest of the night in each other's embrace, as we always would for the rest of our forever.


End file.
